Tartışma:Cehennemde bir celse
http://www.scribd.com/doc/52059488/R%C4%B1za-Nur-Topal-Osman-Olay%C4%B1 Rıza Nur _ Topal Osman Olayı httpwww.kitapsevenler.com Merhabalar Buraya Yüklediğim e-kitaplar Aşağıda Adı Geçen Kanuna İstinaden Görme Özürlüler İçin Hazırlanmıştır Ekran Okuyucu, Braille 'n Speak Sayesinde Bu Kitapları Dinliyoruz Amacım Yayın Evlerine Zarar Vermek Değildir Bu e-kitaplar Normal Kitapların Yerini Tutmayacağından Kitapları Beyenipte Engelli Olmayan Arkadaşlar Sadece Kitap Hakkında Fikir Sahibi Olduğunda Aşağıda Adı Geçen Yayın Evi, Sahaflar, Kütüphane, ve Kitapçılardan Temin Edebilirler Bu Kitaplarda Hiç Bir Maddi Çıkarım Yoktur Böyle Bir Şeyide Düşünmem Bu e-kitaplar Kanunen Hiç Bir Şekilde Ticari Amaçlı Kullanılamaz Bilgi Paylaştıkça Çoğalır Yaşar Mutlu Not: 5846 Sayılı Kanunun "altıncı Bölüm-Çeşitli Hükümler " bölümünde yeralan "EK MADDE 11. - Ders kitapları dahil, alenileşmiş veya yayımlanmış yazılı ilim ve edebiyat eserlerinin engelliler için üretilmiş bir nüshası yoksa hiçbir ticarî amaç güdülmeksizin bir engellinin kullanımı için kendisi veya üçüncü bir kişi tek nüsha olarak ya da engellilere yönelik hizmet veren eğitim kurumu, vakıf veya dernek gibi kuruluşlar tarafından ihtiyaç kadar kaset, CD, braill alfabesi ve benzeri 87matlarda çoğaltılması veya ödünç verilmesi bu Kanunda öngörülen izinler alınmadan gerçekleştirilebilir."Bu nüshalar hiçbir şekilde satılamaz, ticarete konu edilemez ve amacı dışında kullanılamaz ve kullandırılamaz. Ayrıca bu nüshalar üzerinde hak sahipleri ile ilgili bilgilerin bulundurulması ve çoğaltım amacının belirtilmesi zorunludur." maddesine istinaden web sitesinde deneme yayınına geçilmiştir. T.C.Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı Bilgi İşlem ve Otomasyon Dairesi Başkanlığı Ankara Bu kitaplar hazırlanırken verilen emeye harcanan zamana saydı duyarak Lütfen Yukarıdaki ve Aşağıdaki Açıklamaları Silmeyin Tarayan Yaşar Mutlu web sitesi www.yasarmutlu.com www.kitapsevenler.com e-posta yasarmutlu@kitapsevenler.com yasarmutlu@yasarmutlu.com mutlukitap@hotmail.com kitapsevenler@gmail.com DR. RIZA NUR RIZA NUR TOPAL OSMAN OLAYI (Tam Metin) İşaret Yayınlari Ankara Cad. No: 107/63 Cağaloğlu 34410 İstanbul Tel: 519 17 28 işaret yayınlan: 65 belgelerle yakın tarih dizisi: 4 tashih işaret kapak beyajans baskı eldim ofset, ağustos-1993 ISBN 975-350-031-9 işaret yayınları ankara cad. no: 107/63 cağaloğlu 34410 istanbul tel: 519 17 28 DR. RIZA NUR RIZA NUR TOPAL OSMAN OLAYI (Tam Metin)İşaret Yayınları İstanbul -1993 İÇİNDEKİLER Sunuş ¦:.........................:-.....:.............................. Topal Osman................................................... ........................¦........................................ ' Türkiye'nin Yeni Baştan İhyası ve Fırka Programı...................... 6.1 Cehennemde Bir Celse...........................*3* Ziya Paşa'nın İkinci Zafernamesi.........................................l81 SUNUŞ Size Rıza Nur'un 4 yeni kitabını sunuyoruz. Bunlar, 'Topal Osman, Cehennemde Bir Celse, Ziya Paşa'nın İkinci Zafernamesi, Türkiye'nin yeni Baştan İhyası ve Fırka Programı..." Daha önce Hayat ve Hatıratım 1 m 3. cildinde bu bölümlerin hatırattan olmadığını ve ayrı bir kitap olarak yayınlayacağımızı duyurmuştuk. Şimdi bunu realize ediyor ve sizleri Rıza Nur'un 4 önemli fakat bağımsız kitabı ile yüzyüze getiriyoruz. "Topal Osman olayı", bir dönemde yaşanan olayları dıramatik bir biçimde tiyatro anlatımı içinde sunmaktadır. "Cehennemde bir celse" sevmediği insanlarıyargılayıp cezalandırdığı bir hayal ülkesidir. Alegorik bir anlatımla, yaşadığı döneme ilişkin, kimi kişileri acımasızca sorgulamaktadır. "Ziya Paşanın İkinci Zafernamesi", Rıza Nurun hayal ülkesindeki tarihi sorgulamasının bir diğer bölümünü teşkil etmektedir. Bu eserler Rıza Nur'un eserlerinde kullandığı anlatım biçimlerinden örnekler vermektedir.. Zengin bir dille, fark i ı us-lubları kullanmaktaki ustalığını, ideolojik kişiliğini, polemikçi yanını, onun iç dünyasını, tutkularını, çelişkilerini, umutlarını ve korkularını açık bir şekilde ortaya koymaktadır.. Rıza Nur, Hamasi duyguları ile dolu biridir. Kimi /aman bir şair, kimi zaman bir bilim adamı, kimi zaman tarihçi, kimi zaman bir sanatçı, kimi zaman usta bir polemikçi, komitacı, usla bir diplomattır.. Farklı rolleri ustalıkla oynamayı başaran bir aktör gibidir. Sonuçta Rıza Nurun yazdıkları yaşanan bir ömrün hesabıdır.. Yine burada Rıza Nur'un sözünü ettiği sorunlara ilişkin çözüm önerisini bulacaksınız.. "Türkiyenin Yeni Baştan İhyası" adını verdiği bölümde kurtuluş reçetesini sunar. "Fırka Programı" ise, bu kurtuluşu hazırlayacak politik kadronun örgütlenme şemasını verir. Rıza Nur, öteki K.ler gibi soruna Jakobence yaklaşır. K.izme alternatif üretirken de, K.zmi eleştirirken de K.ist dönemin karekteristik özelliklerini taşır.. İttihat ve Terakki ile başlayıp K.izmle süren ve bugün Demokrasi adina dayatılan tepeden inmeci çözümler arasındaki-kan bağını, bu kitapları okuyunca daha iyi anlayacaksınız.. Rıza Nur, müstesna bir kişidir., bir de onun gözünden bakarsanız olaylara, kişilere, ülkeye bakış açınızda yeni bir boyut keşfettiğinizi göreceksiniz. Tarihin sis perdesi içinde kaybolduğu sanılan gerçeklerin yeniden gün yüzüne çıkartılmasında, dönemin önemli isimlerinden Rıza Nur'un tanıklığı önemlidir.. Bu eserler, bir tanığın beyanlarıdır.. Asıl gerçek, bu tanıkların, belgelerin kesiştiği noktada netleşecektir ve gelecek bu gerçekler üzerine oturtulduğu ölçüde başarı şansını artıracaktır. Bu duygu ve düşüncelerle, Rıza Nur'un dört yeni kitabını daha sizlere sunmanın mutluluğunu yaşıyoruz. İ.Y. Dr. RIZA NUR - Topal Osman (Bu vak'a 1918-1923 yıllarında olmuştur.)(Gülgülü Opera) 5 Perde, 2 Tablo Güfte: Dr. RIZA NUR Bu vak'a tarihî ve hakikattir. İçinde değiştirilmiş bir şey yoktur. Bu piyesi bir edebî iktidar göstermek için yazmadım. Hiç dekla-masyon da yapmadım. Zaten piyeslerde bunlara yer yoktur. Gerek ifade tarzınca, gerek ma'naca sadece ve kısa kısa cümlelerle bir konuşma dili en doğru yoldur. Eski moda geçti. Bu eserle millî hareketin bir köşesini, mühim bir vak'asını hikâye ettim. Bundan bir maksadım millî hizmet görmüş bir Türk'ün adını yaşatmaktır. Bu Türk Topal Osman'dır. Millî kahramandır. Bir millet kendine hizmet edenleri bilmeli, sevmeli, hatırasında yaşatmalıdır. Bunları yaşatan en iyi vasıta böyle eserlerdir. Bu vazife, demek, herkesten önce yazıcılara düşer. İkincisi bu numune ile Türk nesillerine kahramanlık, Türklük uğrunda çalışma ve fedakârlık için ders vermektir. Bu piyesin kahramanı iki kişidir: Topal Osman, Alparslan. Birinci perdede uzunca monologlar varsa da esasen o sahneler konferanstır. Kendim de eşhastan biriyim. Hakiki vak'a böyle olduğundan, vak'adan hiçbir şey değiştirmediğimden öyle yapmağa mecbur oldum. Bu eseri 1935 yılı Kânunevvel'inde İskenderiye'de üç günde yazdım. Dr Rıza Nur EŞHAS Topal Osman. Giresun'lu Osman Ağa. Alparslan. Binbaşı, Topal Osman'ın dostu ve askerlik işleri mütehassısı. Temel Efendi. Giresun eşrafından. Âşık Keskin. Bir saz şairi. Meletios. Samsun Metropoliti. Pontus komitesinin fahri şefi. Sonra patrik. Haralambos. Samsun Rus zenginlerinden. Pontus teşkilâtı Samsun reisi. Yani. Merzifonda Amerikan Kolejinde bir Rum talebe. Pontus merkez komitesi reisi. İstavri. Merzifon'da Amerikan Kolejinde bir Rum talebe. Eczacı Altunoğlu Vasil.Sinop Pontus komitesi reisi. Doktor Hacı Anesti. Giresun Pontus komitesi reisi. Avukat Dimitri Demirizis. Trabzon Pontus komitesi reisi. (bir isim). Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi Reisi İsmet Paşa. Türk Ordusu Kumandanı. Sonra hariciye veziri. Rıza Nur Bey. Türkiye Maarif Veziri. Sonra Sıhhiye Veziri. Ferid Bey. Türkiye Maliye Veziri. Fuad Bey. Miralay, Ankara Merkez Kumandanı MK Paşanın hususî adamlarından. Rum talebeler, Giresun eşrafı, Türk vezirleri, askerler, eşkiya, Rum çeteleri, milli Türk çeteleri. Danslar BİRİNCİ PERDE (Merzifonda Amerikan Kolejinde Bir Dersane) (Rum Pontus Komitesinin Kurultayı) SAHNE 1 (Yani, Rum Talebeler) Yani — ^Geriye oturup sıralara yığılmış olan talebelere hitaben) Arkadaşlar! Bugün ilk olarak bahtiyarlık içinde toplantı yapıyoruz. Eskisi gibi gizli, düşünceli, korkulu değil, artık aşikâr, sevinmeli. Önce... Ortodoksluğa, Bizans'a yeniden can verdiği için Tanrımız Hris-tos'a dualar ve şükürler ederim. Talebe — (Ayağa kalkıp, göğüslerinde haç yaparak) Binbir şükür... (Otururlar) Yani — Bundan sonra mekteb idaresinde bu Amerikalılara büyük teşekkürler ederim. Rum milletinin minnettarlığını sunarım. Amerikalılar ne büyük millettir. Sırf insaniyet ve Hristiyanlık için çalışırlar. Bu uğurda her zahmete katlanırlar. Her belâyı korkusuz göze alırlar. Su gibi para sarfederler. Talebe — Yaşasın Amerikalılar... (Elleriyle alkışlarlar). Yani — Hristiyanları kurtarmak için buraya gelmişler, bunları yapmışlardır. Türkleri bu müslüman hayvanları bu arabın köpeklerini yok etmeye çalışır dururlar. (Heyecan içinde sağ elini yukarı kaldırıp, bütün kuvvetiyle bağırarak) Kato, Turkos!.. Bütün Talebe — (Şiddetle) Kato Turkos!.. Yani — (Ayni heyecanla) Zito, Pontus!.. Bütün Talebe — (Büyük bir kaynaşma ile ) Zito Pontus... Yani —r Bu büyük toplantıya muhterem Meletiyos ile Pontus Komite Reisleri gelecek. Mühim kai^rlar verilecek. Onlar gelinceye kadar Hristiyanhk namına, Rumluk namına Amerikalılara bir teşükkür-name yazıp verelim. Bütün Talebe — Hay Hay!.. (Yani kürsüden iner. Üç talebe teşekkürname yazmak, Amerikalılara vermek üzere çıkarlar.) SAHNE 2 (Evvelkiler, Haralambos, Vasil, Hacı Anesti, Demirizis) (Komite Reisleri girer, talebe ayağa kalkıp, onları alkışlar. Reisler birer koltuğa otururlar. Bunlarla beraber giren daha bir takım Rum eşrafı da otururlar.) Yani — Mukaddes Cemiyetimiz Pontus'un muhterem reislerini selâmlarım. Talebe — Yaşasın! (Alkış tufanı.) Yani - (Kürsüye çıkıp. Konferans:) Bundan beş yıl önce bu mektepte büyük ağabeyimiz Kriyako talebe iken Pontus komitesini kurmuştu. Çok iyi bir Ortodoks, yüreği Rumluk dolu bir yiğit idi. Gizli gizli, çalışa çalışa bütün Rum talebeyi komiteye soktu. Tatil zamanlarında Samsun, Giresun, Trabzon, Bafra, Gerze ve sinop'ta dolaştı. Oraların Rumlarını da komiteye soktu. Oralarda şubeler teşkil etti. İşte bugün burada bu şubelerin doktor, avukat, eczacı, zengin, tacir reislerini görüyoruz. Çok yazık ki, bu mübarek günde Kriyako aramızda yok. Bütün teşkilâtı yaptıktan sonra komitenin reisliğini bıraktı. Yunanistan'da daha serbest çalışmak, Anavatanı bu işe alâkadar etmek için gitti. Sonunda orada gönüllü çeteci oldu. Makedonyada Bulgarlarla vuruşurken şehid düştü. Namına üç dakika sükût teklif ederim. (Herkes önüne bakıp, sükût ederler). Kriyako dediki: "Müslümanlığı nasıl olsa Ortodoksluğa yedireceğiz. Türk denen barban birgün mutlaka yok edeceğiz. Yunanistan, o eski şanlı atalarımızın yurdunda yeniden kuruldu. Bir asır oldu. Ölmüş, üçbin yıldır, mezarda yatan, milletimiz, devletimiz, yeniden can buldu. Alalarımız, Elinoslann medeniyeti, ışığı bugün Avrupayı aydınlatmıştır. Dünya bununla öğünüyor. Bize ne büyük şeref... İkinci atamız Bizanstır. Bizansı da diriltmek lâzımdır. Bu iş de bize düşmüştür. Yunanistan'da bir asırdan beri Küçük Asya Helenizması Megalo-İdea fikri ortaya atılmıştır. Komiteleri kurulmuş, teşkilâtı yapılmıştır. Bugün Anadolımun şimali ile garb kısımlarının bu kadrodan dışarıda kalmasına imkân bırakmamak vazifesi var. Bu pek mühimdir. Bu vazife de bize düşmüştür Millî davaları daima tarihî haklara dayamak lâzımdır. Böyle kolay elde edilir. Bunun için ben de Eski Pontus devletini aldım. Bu Rum devletidir. Bu sebeple komitemizin adını da Pontus koydum." İşte Kriyako'nun bu mühim sözlerini size veriyorum. Bende emanet idi. İşte size teslim ettim Ben elimden geldiği kadar onun yolunda yürüdüm. Var gücümle Çalıştım. Teşkilâtı yaşattım. Büyüttüm, bu hale getirdim. Bugün mütareke devresini yaşıyoruz. Cihan cengi Türk'ü yıktı, öldürdü. Cemiyetimizi gizlemeye lüzum kalmadı. Meydana koyduk. Emellerini aleme söyledik. Şimdi Türkiye paylaşılırken Pontus Rum istiklâlini Avrupalılardan koparmalı. Koparınca buraları Yunanistan'a ilhak edeceğiz. Artık yapılacak iş bundan ibaret kalmıştır. Ne mutlu bize... (Kürsüden iner.) İstavri — (Kürsüye çıkarak. Konferans:) Komitemizi, gizli olduğu bir zamanda, mektebimizin müdürü duydu. Pek korktuyduk. Korkumuz boşmuş. Müdür bizi teşvik, himaye etti. Bunu bu tarihi günde söylemek, minnetle söylemek borcumuzdur. Büyük arkadaşım Yani'nin söylediği sözlerden bir ikisini de izah etmeye lüzum görüyorum. Helenizm dedi. Buna Pan-Helenizm de derler. Mukaddes davamızdır.Rum'un, can ciğeridir. Bu helenizmin olduğu yer Rum'um yeri demektir. Gelelim Küçük Asya Helenizmine. Bu bütün Anadolu Rum'un demektir. Balkan Helenizmi bütün balkanlar Rum'un toprağı demektir. Kırım Helenizmi, Kırım Rum'larındır demektir. Marsilya Helenizmi, Marsilya Rum'ların, Mısır Helenizmi, Mısır Rum'ların malı demektir. Bu kadar sayıyorum. Ama Helenizm daha çoktur. Buralar, eski asırlarda, ya eski Yunan'ın istilâsı altında bulunmuş, ya Bizans'ın toprağı olmuştur. Hiç olmazsa meselâ Marsilya gibi orada vaktiyle Yunan gemicileri gidip bir köy yapmışlardır. Ama o köyden binlerce yıldır bir ad, bir nişan kalmamış, zaran yok. O da bizimdir. Bu suretle dünyanın en büyük imparatorluğunu kuracağız. İngilizleri bile kuvvetimizin önünde titreteceğiz. "Megalo-İdea" ise bütün bu millî hayalimizin kubbesine dikilmiş, mukaddes elmaslı, al tun haçtır. Rum emelinin incisidir. Megalo-İdea İstanbul'u alıp, Yunanistan'a vermek demektir. Bu büyük fikrin, abidesi dört asırdır İstanbul'da dikili durmaktadır. Bu abide, Rum Fener Pat-rikhanesidir. İşte bunları bildikten sonra konferansçılarımızın sözlerinden hiçbiri kapalı kalmaz. Hepsi anlaşılır. (Kürsüden iner.) Haralambos — (Kürsüye çıkıp. Konferans:) Ben Pontus hakkında malûmat vereceğim: Burası Trabzon'dan tut tâ Şile'ye kadar uzanır. Bütün bu kıyıların hinterlantı da Erzurum'a, Bayburt'a, Sivas'a, Kastamonu, Bolu ve Düzce'ye kadar Pontustur. Bu devleti, eski Yunan'ın şanı ve şerefi olan Büyük İskender yapmıştır. Yani Pontus'un Yunan ve Rum olduğunda asla şüphe yoktur. Pontus devleti vaktiyle şanlı günler yaşamıştır. Hele onun ikinci Mihridat adındaki kralı büyük bir kraldı. Kahramanlıkta eşi yoktu. Milâddan üç asır önce yaşamıştır. Si-nop'u payitaht yapmıştı. Halâ sarayının harabesi Sinop'ta durmaktadır. O vakit hain Romalılar yani bugünkü İtalyan'lar bu Rum devletini zaptetmek istiyorlardı. Mihridat onlar ile büyük cenkler yaptı. Romalılan, avcının önünden tavşan kaçar gibi kaçırdı. Bu zavallı büyük kral nasılsa kızını Ermeni Kralı İkinci Dikran'a vermişti. Dikran bütün Ermeniler gibi kafasız, hain bir adamdı. Bilmek lâzım ki, zaten Ortodoksluğa ilk hıyanet eden ermenilerdir. Lusaruriç oldular. Dikran Mihridat'ın sözünü dinlemedi. Çok eşeklikler, Mihridat'a hıyanetler etti. Bu yüzden Romalılar Dikran'ı da bizim Mihridat'ı da bozdular. Pontus topraklannı zaptettiler. Ama devletimiz biraz sonra yine dirildi. Yine yaşadı. En son barbar Türkler gelip, bu kadar eski bir ömür igesi bu Rum devletini yok ettiler. Topraklannı aldılar. O vakitten beri, Rum ahali Türk'e esirdir. Bu toprakların ahalisi şimdi, Türk ve Müslüman ise de onlar bizim kanımızdandır. Hem de biz Ortodokslar onlardan bugün bile sayıca çoğuz. Artık devletimizi kurtaracağız. Fakat Pontus diye ayn bir devlete lüzum kalmamıştır. Onu Yunanistan'a katacağız. İşte bu kutlu emel için çalıştık, yaşadık. Allah'a şükür bugüne geldik... (Kürsüden iner). Demirizis — (Kürsüye çıkıp. Konferans:) Muhterem arkadaşım Haralambos'un Pontus hakkında söylediği sözlerde bazı yanlışlıklar var. Bu Pontus Rum değildir. Bu yanlışlarla davamız ispat olunamaz. Çocukluktur. Bizi herkesin gözünde gülünç ediyor. Ben daima bu yanlıştan vazgeçilmesini söyledim. Dinletemedim. Bugün de söyleyeceğim: Pontus değil, Trabzon Kommen Rum Devleti davası yapalım. Onu diriltelim. Hem de Yunanistan'a iltihak taraftarı da değilim. Ayn bir imparatorluk yapalım. Çünkü Yunanistan Korfu'dan Trabzon'a kadar geniş bir ülkeyi idare edebilecek kuvvette değildir. Dünyadaki bütün Rumlar dört milyon kişidir. Bundan ne çıkar? Yunanın eti ne, bu-du ne? Hem medeniyette daha çok geri. Sonra yeniden ve hepsi birden yıkılır. Bu mideye bunlar sığmaz. Hasılı Kriya Haralambos'un ve daha evvelki konferansçılann sözlerinde çok yanlışlıklar var. (Talebe arasında gürültü ve münakaşa başlıyarak) Bir Talebe — Hayır! Diğer Talebeler — Evet, doğru!.. (Demirizis kürsüden iner.) I SAHNE 3 (Evvelkiler, Kız Mektep Çocuklan)Kızlar — (Son Bizans İmparatoru Konstantin'in, Venizelos'un resimleri ellerinde girerek.) (İlahi:) Seni andık, anarız Panaena! Bütün gün matemde, düğünde İyi günde, kara günde Düşman elinde kaldın Ayasofya... Tann'yı doğuran lekesiz kızsın. Hristos senin oğlun, Melek dolu sağın, solun, Ne mutlu sana! eşsiz, yalnızsın. Rum'u kurtar, Türk'ü at ateşe, yak! Ah esirlik yetti, yeter. Sen Türk'ü et bizden beter! Ayasofya'ya altından bir haç tak! (Bir ağızdan Amiiin..) Erkek ve Kız Talebe — (Bir ağızdan) (Türkü:) Bu topraklar Bizansın, Bizansın. Rumlar yine Bizansı kazansın! , Gökten Rum'a nurdan el uzansın! Bu topraklar Bizansın, Bizansın... A, sevgili İstanbul, İstanbul! Dul kaldın, dul kaldın, aşkını gel bul! İstanbul bizimdir, Türk sen savul! Bu topraklar Bizansın, Bizansın... Rumundur, Rumundur, güzel İzmir, Türkün hakkı ateş, dayak, demir. Dinle! Atina'dan geldi emir: Bu topraklar Bizansın, Bizansın... Erkek Talebe — (Bir ağızdan) (Kaptan Venizelos Türküsü:) Bahar geldi hep şenlendi dağlar, Yeşillendi bahçeler, bağlar. Canlandı evet, su, hastalar, sağlar. Yerde ilham dolu, güç can dolu. Ey.. Kaptan Venizelos'un yolu. Sağı solu, renk renk çiçek dolu... Venizelos bayrak açtı. Hemen korkusu, korktu kaçtı. Hristos ona nur saçtı... Ey... Yeri göğü toz duman bürüdü. Palikaryalar, Türk leşi sürüdü. Şanlı Girid adın aldı yürüdü... Ey Girid! Şanlı Girid! Venizelos! Ey Yiğit!.. Türkü mum gibi erit!.. Birer tüfek kaptık, Kanlı isyan yaptık, Hristos'a taptık... Candan geçeriz. Türkü biçeriz. Kan, kan içeriz... (Dışarıdan Metropolit geliyor sesleri işitilir. Herkes hazırlanır..) SAHNE 4 (Evvelkiler, Metropolit, Meletyos) (Meletyos, Metropolit elbisesiyle boynunda büyük bir haç, elinde büyük asa girer. Herkes ayağa kalkar. Alkışlarlar. Zito! sesleri salonjı doldurur.) Meletyos — (Kürsüye oturarak. Konferans:) Hristos adını anarım, onu öğerim. Ortodoksluğu, Rumluğu bir yaratmıştır. Bizi korur. Türk denen kurt bizim varlığımızı yemişti. Bugün bu kudurmuş kurdu, Avrupa Hristiyanlığı gebertti. Rumlara, kurtuluş günü geldi. İstanbul'da Fener'de Patrikhaneden Ortodoksluk güneşi, yine doğdu. Rumluk, bu kadar asır geçti. Şimdi kurtuldu. Demek korkunç rûyâlı bir kara gece geçirmişiz. Hepsi bu kadar... Pontus Cemiyeti gizli gizli çalıştı. Bugüne geldik. Artık meydana çıktık. Bu komite pek yenidir. Fakat az zamanda çok iş görmüştür. Asırlardan beri gördüğümüz tatlı rüyamız bugün hakikat oldu. Artık lülî harekete geçeceğiz. Çeteler teşkil edeceğiz. İhtilâl yapacağız. Bu savaş güç olmayacak. Çünkü Türk gebermiştir. Korku yok. 18 ihtilâlden maksadımız Avrupaya Pontus ahalisinin Rum olduğunu Yunanistan'ı istediğini göstermekten ibarettir. Avrupa buraları Yunanistan'a vermek istemiyor. Buraların ahalisini Türk zannediyor. Bu ihtilâl Avrupanın fikrini değiştirecektir. Ben İstanbul'da Patrik hazretleriyle görüştüm. Yunan büyük zabit-leriyle de konuştum. "Yunan Kızıl Haç Cemiyeti" ilâç, pamuk, sargı ve emsali diye Samsun'a tüfek, mitralyöz, cephane yollayacak. Samsun ihtilâl merkezi olacak. Silâhın bir kısmı benim geldiğim vapurla Samsun'a geldi bile. İş çete teşkilâtımızı yapmak.Palikaryaları din uğruna savaşa yollamak, kaptanlarını başlarına koymaktan ibaret kalmıştır. Bu çeteleri Yunan zabitleri idare edecek. Patriğin duaları onlarla beraberdir. İhtilâlden ikinci maksadımız Pontus ülkesinde Rumlara çokluk temin etmektir. İhtimal ki, Avrupa burada plebisit yapacaktır. Türk bize nispetle pek çoktur. Onun için çetelerimiz dağlara çıkacak. Türk'ün köylerini basacak, Türkleri çoluk çocuk dahi demeyip doğrayacak. Nerede Türk köyü varsa yakacak. Bu sayede çokluk, bize geçecek. O vakit Avrupa'yı bize çağıracağız. "Gelin! görün! Rum Türkten çoktur. Bura bizimdir. Pontus'u Yunanistan'a verin!" diyeceğiz. Bu dava ve savaş yücedir, mukaddestir. Hristos emretti. Patrikhanede kapanan kapı açıldı. Hristos "Rumlar kahramanlık yapsın! Palikaryaların şanlan dillere destan olsun!" dedi. Bu kahramanlar, Türkleri keserken insaf nedir, bilmesinler. Beşikte çocuk bulurlarsa onu da hemen boğazlasınlar. Gebe kadın bulurlarsa karnını yanp çocuğu çıkarsınlar. Ayağından tutup kafasını duvara vura vura parçalasınlar. Türklerin kızları, kanlan, paralan palikaryalara helâldir. İstediklerini yapsınlar. Amma sonra öldürsünler ki, dişi köpekler bir daha köpek doğuramasınlar. Bu iş kurban istiyor. Kurban edeceğimiz koyun Türk'tür. Hacı Anesti — (Kürsünün yanına gelip.) Dindaşlar, Rumlar! Bugün bin yıllık düşmanımız Türkten bin yıllık öcümüzü almak günüdür. Bugünü veren Hristos'a bin şükür.. Çetelerimiz dağlara çıkacak. Zorlan dağlan titretecek. Bir çetenin başına da ben geçeceğim. Türk köylerini basacağız. Türkleri camilerine dolduracağı/.. Peırol döküp ateşe vereceğiz. Bu kurtlan camileri, Tanrıları ile beraber yakıp kül edeceğiz. Süt emen çocuklarına kadar keseceğiz. Ta ki, Türktc, alemde Rum kahramanlığını görsün. Çerkezlcr, Abazalar da bizimle bareber oldular. Zaten Kafkasyada-ki Çcrkcsler, Abazalar bizim gibi Ortodoksturlar. Pontusdaki Çerkeş k'ivkri bize yardım edecekler. Türk köylerini beraber basacağız. Hemen yarın teşkilât programını yapacağız. Üç beş gün sonra da çetelerimiz dağlara çıkıp bayraklarını açmış olacaklar. Meletyos — (Ayağa kalkar, herkes de kalkar.) (Dua:) (Toplantı biter. Herkes çıkar, yalnız talebe kalır.) SAHNE 5 (Talebeler) Talebeden Biri — Canım, bunların hepsi iyi.. Fakat birçok da yalan dolan... Bunlar kötü... Diğeri — Yalan ne? Öbürü — Canım, biz halen Yunanlımıyız! Grek-Rum'umuyuz!.. Ilaraianıbos Pontus Yunan-Rumdur, dedi. Bunu nasıl söylüyor?!. Bunun ikisi birden nasıl olur?!. İmkânı var mı?! Biri — Var.. Olur... Öbürü — Yunanlılar bir defa Ortodoks değildi... O zaman daha Hristos doğmamıştı. Yunan milleti ile bizim kanca hiçbir münâsebetimiz yok. Boş lâflar... Herkes kör, sersem mi? Ayıp oluyor... İki Üç Talebe — Sen unutuyorsun... Yunanlılar... Buralara geldi-lorıli Öbürü — Evet ama onlar gemici, tacir adamlardı. Amasra'da. Sinop'ta birer ufak kale yapıp içinde oturdular. Ticaret yaptılar. Hepsi bu kadar. Bununla buralar Yunan toprağı olur mu, bi/.de Yunan kanı bulunur mu? Hele bunu unutuyorlar: Az sonra İranlılar geldiler. Yunanlıların hepsini kesip temizlediler. Tarih bunu söylüyor. İş 'meydanda... Beş on Talebe — Hayır biz Hem Yunanız, hem Bi/ansı/... Öbürü — (Acele içinde) Pekiyi! Pekiyi! Onu da anlatayım: Bizans denen şey Roma İmparatorluğunun şark kısmıdır. Bizanslı olsak bile, bu Bizansın Yunan ile ne alâkası var.'.. Tarih bize açık bir suretle gösteriyor ki, bu şarkî Roma İmparatorluğudur. Sonraları kendi dilini bırakmış, Yunan dilini almış. Adını bırakmış, Bizans adını takınmıştır. Bu halde Bizansın neresinde Yunan kanı var. Birkaç Talebe — Hayır..Öbürü — Hayır mı?. Rum kelimesi bile Roma'dan gelir. İş güneş gibi meydanda. Siz halâ güneşe göz yumun, i.ş'.e Bi/.ın•>. Grek. Kum budur. Bütün Talebe — (Hiddet İçinde) Hayır.. Helen, Yunan, Rum, Bizans, Grek hepsi bir şeydir. Bize büyüklerimizin, tarihçilerimizin söylediği bu. Bütün mekteplerimizde bütün daskallarımı/ böyle öğrettiler. Mektep kitaplarımızda hep böyle yazılı. Bu kitaplar bi/e bir asırdır, bunları, Türk düşmanlığını öğrettiler. Sen ne haltlar ediyorsun.'!... Öbürü — Canım. Haralanibos Pontus'u Trabzondan Şileye kadar götürdü. Bu yalanı yutan olur mu? Rezil oluyoruz. Pontus Sinop ve Samsun'dan ibarettir. Ben böyle zırva şeylere kulak vermeni... Bir de Yunan'ın büyük medeniyeti varmış. Evet var. Ama bize ne? Bütün Talebe — Yahu! Etme! Böyle şeyler çıkarma, bu fitnedir. Davamızı yıkar. Öbürü — Davamızı yıkmaz, bilâkis sağlamlaştırır. Doğrusunu söylemeli. Ben bu yalanlara kızıyorum. Meselâ Haralambos'un Pontus'u Türkler mahvetti demesi ne büyük cehalettir. Pontus Türklerden pek çok evvel mahvolmuştu. Bütün Talebe — İş karıştırma! Sus! Davaya zarar verirsin... Öbürü — Davamız mukaddestir. .Şüphe yok. Ancak doğru yoklan gitmeli. Bunlar propaganda, hem de saçma şey... Bu saçmalan stiyKi-yorlar. Sonra da davamızı tarihî hakka dayıyoruz, diyorlar. Adama gülerler yahu!.. Biri — Canım buna ne oluyor?!.. Öbürü — (Devamla) Hele Pontus Rum devletidir sözü çok saçma, çok gülünç şey! Zaten bütün dünya Rumlara hırsız, taklidçi, kalpazan, sahtekâr, dolandırıcı diyor. Larousse lûgatında bile Grek kelimesinin manası hırsızdır. Doğru yürüyelim, doğru.. Bir Talebe — (Hiddet içinde) Seni bilmesem, sana şimdi hain diye bağırırdım. Yahut kanında Türk kanı var, derdim. Öbürü — Ben hepinizden ziyade Rumluğa hizmet eden biriyim. Yalnız elimizde silâhımız sahtekârlık olmasın, doğru yürüyelim. Meselâ Büyük İskender Rum imiş!. Pontus devletini o kurmuş imiş!. Böyle saçmalan bırakmalıyız!. Bütün Talebe — (Telâş içinde) Bu da mı yalan?!.. Sen ne diyorsun?!. Bu büyük hakikata da mı itiraz ediyorsun?!.. Öbürü —- Siz cahilsiniz, haberiniz yok... Bir Talebe — Asıl sen cahilsin... Diğer Talebe — Yok, yok o hepimizden malûmatlıdır. Bunu herkes teslim eder. Hele iyi tarih bilir... Sözlerini dinleyin... Hem o davayı bırakalım demiyor ki... İyi yoldan gidelim diyor... Bundan iyi şey olur mu? Öbürü — Kuzum! İskender asla Yunanlı değildi. Hiç ve hiç Romalı ve Bizanslı değildir. O Makedonyalıdır.. O vakit Romalılar Bizans gibi şeyler yoktu bile. Yunanlılar da hiçbir vakit Makedonyayı alamamışlardır. Bu İskender, babası İkinci Filip, Yunanistanı öldüren, mahveden insanlardır. Yani Yunanlı değil, bilâkis Yunanın en büyük düşmanıdır. Böyle bir adamı Yunan saymak, darılmayın ama çok eşekliktir, çok onursuzluktur. Bir Talebe — Hakkı var, çok doğru söylüyor... Öbürü — Unutmadan Haralambos, Pontusu İskender kurdu, dedi. Bundan daha büyük bilgisizlik olmaz. Kasten ise bundan büyük sahtekârlık olur mu? Pontus iptida İran Şehinşahı Birinci Dara bir sat- . raplık olarak kurdu. Bir Talebe — Canım şimdi İran miran karıştırma!... Öbürü — (Hiç aldırmayıp devamla) Biraz sonra bu satraplık müstakil oldu. Sonra büyük İskender gelip, burayı zaptetti. Sonra yine müstakil oldu. (Biraz düşündükten sonra) Mihridât adı bile acemcedir. "Adalet Güneşi" demektir. O halde, Pontus'un Rumlukla, Yunanlılıkla ne münasebeti vardır?.. Diğer Talebe — Hakkı var. Meselâ bu yan Helenizmler yok, saçmasınız. Bunlarla biz birşey kazanamayız. Bu saçmaları bırakmalı. Bir Talebe — Sen de mi karşısın?!.. Sana da ne oluyor?!. Diğer Talebe — (Devamla) Hem bu ne ham hayaldir! Biz Anadolu'nun, yok Kırım'ın Pen-Helenizmleri!. Çok haksız ve büyüklük deliliğine uğramışız... Elâlem mübalağadan bahsederken, kolayına Yunan Mübalağası demiyor!.. Bütün dünyayı yutacağız demek, bize bunu yutturmazlar... İyi bilelim. Meselâ Fransızlar bize Marsilya'yı, Nis'i verirler mi? Biz gidip oraları Fransızların elinden, Mısır'ı İngilizlerin elinden alabilir miyiz? Kırım'ı Rus ayısının pençesinden alabilir miyiz? Sonra bize kan kustururlar... Bir Talebe — Arkadaşlar! O kadar delirmiyelim. İtalyanlar, Mora-yı, Adaları bütün Yunanistanı elimizden almayı kurmuşlar. Buralar Venedik, Cenevizlilerindi. Bizim mirasımızdır diyorlar. Bunları muhafazaya çalışalım yeter. Bulgarlar da üste tuz biber. Öbürü — Demirizis, pek doğru söyledi. Pontus davası boştur. Onun dediği gibi Kommen Trabzon Devleti davası yapmalıyız. İşte bu olabilir. Bir Talebe — Aman Kommen Devleti, yeryüzünden bir rüzgâr gibi esip geçmiştir. Cüssesi de bir sivri sinekti. Sesi de, ömrü de o kadar oldu. Trabzona mahsus üçbuçuk günlük bir iş... Hem de yeni... Davamıza bunu dayak yaparsak, vay o davaya!.. Yani bunda da yaya kaldık demektir... Öbürü — Vakıa öyle... Lâkin bundan başka dayayacak sağlam bir şeyimiz yoktur. Diğer bir Talebe — Pekiyi, Megola-İdea'ya ne dersin. Öbürü -— Eğer biz Grek isek, buna diyecek yok. Eğer Helen isek, İstanbul için hiçbir hakkımız yoktur. İstanbulu isteyince Helenlik yani Yunanlık ile Helenizmlerden vazgeçmeliyiz. Biri — Bir de şunu unutmayalım. Şu İstanbul yağlı kuyruktur. Bize yutturmazlar. Bu arslan payıdır. Bunu Türkün elinden almak mümkün olursa, onu ya İngiliz, ya Fransız, ya da Ruslar yutar. Bunu böylece bilmeli... Bir Talebe — Biz ne Helenliği, ne de Grekliği bırakamayız. Yani hem Yunanlıyız, hem de Rum. Öbürü — Desene, hem karada, hem suda yaşar bir hayvanız... Bir Talebe — (Kızmış bir Halde) Ama sen Rumluğa hakaret ediyorsun... Sana hain diyeceğim. Öbürü — Hayır asıl ben tam Rum'um. Demirizis de benim gibi söyledi... Diğer Talebe — (Hiddet içinde elini sallıyarak) O da senin gibi hain, adı bile Türk, Demircidir, Rumca Demirizis olmuştur. Demek Türk dönmesi... Diğer Talebe — (Başını hiddetle sallıyarak) Sen o kadar ileri gitme! Büyüklere hakaret ediyorsun. Öbürü — (Bağırarak) Yalan söylüyorlar. Rum milletini aldatıyorlar. Bu yapılan işler siyasî dolandırıcılıktan başka birşey değildir. Bir Talebe — (Öbürünün omuzundan tutup) Sen boyundan büyük lâkırdı söylüyorsun. Haddini bil! Diğer Talebe — (Hiddetinden boğulurcasına) Haddinibil! Yoksa, sonra adama haddini bildirirler. Öbürü — (Kızarak,üstüne yürüyüp) Sen mi bildireceksin, hadi bildir bakalım!.. Biri — (Öbürünün yanına gelip bağırarak) Evet Pontus Rum değildi. Mihridat'da Rum değildi. İskender Rum değildi, Yunan Rum değildir. Bizans Romalılardandır. Daha diyeceğiniz var mı?.. Bir Diğeri — (Hiddetle) Bizim işimiz edepsizliktir.... Diğerleri — (Hiddetle) Sizin işiniz edepsizliktir... Öbürleri — (Hiddetle) Hayır onlar haklıdır. Siz edepsizsiniz... (Münakaşa kızışıp, talebe iki taraf olur, bağırırlar, birbirine girerler. Kavga azar.) Mektep Müdürü — (Girerek) Ayıptır, aynim!... (Talebe ayrılırlar.) Bir Talebe — (Koşarak kürsüye çıkıp) İkitarafın da hakkı var. Kavgaya lüzum yok. Bizim tarihçe hiçbir hakkımız yok. Bunu bir taraf anlamak istemiyor. Fakat iş böyle değil. Bu işte hak mevzubahis olmaz. Burada Rum milletinin menfaati, saadeti vardır. Bunu da diğer taraf anlamak istemiyor. Bizim yolumuz şudur: Kendimize bir takım tarihi haklar uyduracağız, ortaya davalar atacağız. Ama yutmayacaklarmış... Olur ki yutarlar... Yahut yutmasınlar, biz yine yolumuza devam edeceğiz. Bütün işimiz yalan dolan olacak. Böylelikle Yunanistanı büyük bir devlet yapacağız. Zaten Yunan istiklâli de böyle yapıldı. Bu atalar yoludur. Yoksa bugünkü Yunanistan halkında eski Yunan kanından kaç damla kan vardır? Bu halk Romalı, Makedonyalı, Arnavud, Venedikli ve Türk kanlarından yapılmıştır. Aramızda haktan, milliyetten, namustan bahsedilmesine şaşarım...(Antrak, yirmi dakikadan az olmamalıdır. Bu sayede seyircilerdeki tesir iyice olur, heyecan artar, zihinlerde yerleşir. Sonra İkinci Perde Birinci Tablo dikkatle dinlenir ve tesirleri çok olur.) ikinci perde (Giresunda Osman Ağanın evinde bir oda.) SAHNE 1 (Topal Osman, Alparslan, Giresun Eşrafı, Millî zıpkaları ve Başlıklarıyla On Eşkiya.) Topal Osman — (Hüzünlü bir çehre ile) Devlet battı, İngiliz, Fransız, hattâ şu kötü Yunan bile yurdumuza girdi. Askerimizi dağıttılar. Silâhımızı, cephanemizi elimizden aldılar. Rum, Ermeni azdı. Türk'e her hakareti yapıyorlar. Hele şu yahudilere ne dersin. Onlar bile bize hakaret ediyor. Rum Ermeni ile birleşmişler! Felek tersine döndü... Türk milleti ölüyor, din gidiyor... Gavurlar düğün, bayram ediyor. (Gözü yaşarır, utanıp kolu ile yüzünü kapatır.) Alparslan — (Kederli ve titrek bir sesle) Türklük gidiyor. Ben Türklük aşkına düşmüş biriyim. Hep bu aşkla yaşadım. Bize cihan çenginde hiyanet ettiklerinden arap adını bile attım. Öz Türk adı takındım. Devlet elimizden gidiyor. İçimizdeki yâd unsurlar, torbadaki yüzleri çıkardılar. Yılanlar gibi başkaldırdılar. Ellerine geçen Türkleri koyun boğazlar gibi boğazlıyorlar. Asırlardan beri Türkün uşaklığını etmiş, Rum'un, Ermeni'nin tafrasını çekemeyiz. Topal Osman — Türklük ve din uğrunda cihan çenginde gönüllü topladım; Rus cephesine gittim. Tüfek elimden bir dakika düşmedi. Çamurlarda, karlarda evim, yatağım hendekdi. Devlet, millet yolunda yaralandım. Ayağımdaki yara beni topal etti. Doğru dürüst yürüyemez oldum, adım Topal Osman oldu... Eşraftan Biri — Evet, canımız dişimizde çalıştık.... Neler çektik... Topal Osman — Bu kadar emek... Bakın, şimdi ne oldu? Hep boşa gitti. Hangisine yanayım!.. Keşke öleydim de bugünü görmiyeydim... Canım da ne pekmiş!.. Vücudum bu kadar kurşun yedi de bir tanesi canımı çıkaramadı. El, canına sarılır, bir hiçten canı çıkar, ben millete canımı vermek isterim, canım bana sarılır. Dayanamıyacağım... Eşraftan Biri — Kötü gün... Kara gün... Bizim meyhaneci. Yani Giresuna jandarma zabiti olacakmış... Buna hangimiz dayanabileceğiz... Diğeri — Manifaturacı Eftim'de Yunanlılar gelince, Giresun Kaymakamı oluyormuş. Dayanamayız... Diğerleri — Rumlar meyhanede toplanıyor, bunları konuşuyorlar. Gizlemeye de lüzum görmüyorlar. Dayanamıyacağız... Topal Osman — Samsun'da Pontus diye bir Rum komitesi kurul^ muş. Trabzondan Ereğliye kadar her şehirde şubeleri varmış. Samsunda on Rum çetesi yapmışlar. Bunlar Samsun, Bafra, Çakallar, Kavak, Havza civarında dolaşıyorlarmış. Yollarda rastgeldikleri Türkü kesiyorlarmış. Hem de önce çarmıha geriyorlarmış. Eşraftan Biri — Ne!. İş burayakadar geldi mi?.. Kara günümüz geldi desene! Topal Osman — Sonra kiminin etlerini parça parça kesiyorlarmış. Kiminin diri diri derisini yüzüyorlarmış. Kiminin kıçından kazık sokarak bağırta bağırta, dinine Türklüğüne küfrede ede öldürüyorlarmış. Alparslan — Kadınların, kızların, ırzına geçiyorlarmış. Bir kızı ellerini ayaklarını bağlıyarak, bütün çete, meselâ yüz kişi lekeliyor-muş... Sonunda da öldürüyorlarmış... Beşikteki çocukları bile sağ ko-muyorlarmış. Eşraftan Biri — Gebe kadınların karınlarını deşip, çocuğu alıyor, duvara çarpıp, kafasını pastırmaya çeviriyorlarmış... Eşraftan Biri — Bir Türk köyü basmışlar. Ahaliyi camiye doldurup ateşe vermişler. Kendini dışarı atanlara yaylım ateşi etmişler. Ahalisi de köyü de cayır cayır bağınşmalar, ağlaşmalar, yalvarmalar içinde yanmış gitmiş... Topal Osman — Böyle bir günde ölü gibi durmak olmaz. Milleti kuzu gibi kesiyorlar: Devletten hayır yok. O bitmiş. Kardeşlerimizi Rumların bıçağının altına bırakmak olmaz. Ben Türküm ve Müslüma-nım. Şimdiye kadar bu iki şey için yaşadım. Bu iki şey için çalıştım. Bu iki şey için ölmek istiyorum. Alparslan — Facia büyük. Öleceğim. Geceleri artık gözüme uyku filân girmiyor. Topal Osman — Devletten hayır olmayınca, millet kendi çaresine kendi bakmalıdır. Bugün Samsun köylerine ise, yarın bizedir. Gâvurların önünü boş bırakırsak birazsonra da Giresun'a da gelirler. (Eşkiyaya dönüp) Böyle günde eşkiyahk olmaz. Giresun'un dağı taşı eşkiya dolu. Şimdi millete hizmet zamanıdır. Sizden çeteler yapacağım. Başınıza geçeceğim... Rum çeteleriyle vuruşacağım. Ne dersiniz? Eşkiyadan Biri — Hay hay! Eşkıyalığı bırakırız. Sana uyarız. Gâvuru kırarız... Bir Diğeri — Böyle günde elimiz koynumuzda durmak bize yakışmaz. Fakat bu iş para, silah ister. Bize yiyecek giyecek, cephane, çolu-ğumuza çocuğumuza para lâzımdır. Bunlar nerde?.. Topal Osman — Bunlann hepsini ben size bulacağım... Bütün Eşkiya — Hazırız... Topal Osman — Hadi gidin!. Bütün arkadaşlarınızı alıp, gelin. Sa kın dağda bir adam bile kalmasın. Sonra onu fena ederim. Memlekette asayiş istiyorum. Sizi inşallah zengin de edeceğim... Milletten alacağınız dua, kazanacağınız sevap da üstüne caba, kahramanlığınız da şan verecek. Ad salacaksınız. İşte Alparslan o da bizimle. İyi askerdir. İçi Türklük gayreti. Yüreği kahramanlık doludur. Vuruşlarda sizi o idare edecek... Alparslan — Türkü kurtarmalı.. İş bize düşmüştür. Alnımıza ölüm yazılmışsa ölmeli.. Türkü anası bugün için doğurmuştur. Vuruşlarda daima yanınızda olacağım... Talim gösterip sizi asker haline koyacağım. Rumları kolaycacık tepeliyeceksiniz. Topal Osman — Millet yoluna başkoymaya, ölümden kaçmamaya artık eşkiyalık etmemeye bana itaat edeceğinize and için. Hepsi — And olsun! Tann şahid olsun. Topal Osman — İki gün sonra Giresuna bir saatlik yere gelip bana haber yollayın! (Eşkiya ve Eşraf çıkarlar.) SAHNE 2 (Topal Osman, Alparslan, Temel Efendi) Topal Osman — Eh, istediğiniz oldu. Canım bizim millet bulunmaz bir millettir. Türk işte böyledir. Yurdunu sever. Yüreği söyler... Şimdi programımızı çizelim İşleri nasıl yapacağız. Alparslan — İlk iş buradaki Pontus'cu Rumlardır. Temel — Teşkilâtımızı serbestçe yapmak, kendimize emin bir merkez hazırlamak lâzımdır. Bu hepsinden evveldir. Bu da işte Giresun. Topal Osman — Evet buradaki Pontus'cuları temizlemekle işe başlamalıyız. Giresunun Rum zenginlerinin paralarını hemen almalıyız. İlk masrafları bu paralarla görürüz. Alparslan — Eşkiya bir iki güne kadar gelecek. Hemen gideriz. Onları bölük bölük ayırırım. Çavuşlarını, zabitlerini tayin ederim. Biliyorsunuz. Ben benim taburun silâhlarını, cephanesini İngilizlere teslim etmedim. Sakladım. Topal Osman — Ne kadar tüfeğin var? Alparslan — Sekizyüz mavzer, ona göre cephane de hazır. Üç tane de mitralyoz var. Bunlar bize yeter. Ben eşkiyayı on günde talim edip, adam ederim. Temel — Ünyeden, diğer şehirlerden de lüzumu kadar gönüllü ben bulurum. Topal Osman — O halde önce burayı temizleriz. Giresun üssül-ha-reke olur. Temel —¦ Ya bizim hükümet aleyhimize kalkar, Rumları himaye ederse... Bu bize zorluk verir. Topal Osman — Hükümeti de tepeleriz. Bizden birini Giresun Kaymakamı yaparız. Buradaki hükümet kuvveti yirmi jandarmadan ibarettir. Hem jandarma da yerlidir. Bir sözümüzle bize iltihak ederler. Alparslan — Evet.. Evet... Topal Osman — Buranın işini bitirince ben yirmi otuz kişi alırım. Benim motorla iptida Trabzona gider, oradaki Pontus Komitesi başlarını tepelerim. Sonra Ünye, Samsun, Alaçam, Gerze ve Sinop'taki Baş Pontusçulan gebertirim. Temel — Kaybedecek vakit yok. İş pek sıkışık. Bu işleri kaç günde bitirebilirsin. Topal Osman — Onbeş günde bitirebileceğimi zannediyorum. Bitince hemen bütün kuvvetimizi alır, Samsun dağlarına vanr, Rum çetelerini avlarız. Temel — Pekiyi!.. SAHNE 3 (Evvelkiler, Aşık Keskin) Uşak — (Girip, ağaya) Bir âşık gelmiş, sizi görmek istiyor. Adı Keskin imiş. Topal Osman — Benim şimdi aşıkla maşıkla görüşecek vaktim yok. Kim? Tanıyor musun? Uşak — Buralı değil, kıyafeti Samsun tarafı kıyafeti. Ben olmaz, ağayı göremezsin. İşi var dedim. Ama pek yalvarıyor. Temel — Canım gelsin. Kimbilir zavallının ne derdi vardır. Topal Osman — Gelsin. (Uşak çıkar, Keskin girer.) Keskin — Ben ağa sana yalvarmaya geldim. Topal Osman — Ne istiyorsun? Keskin — (Sazını eline alıp) Ben Bafradan Samsuna gidiyordum. Yolda kâh saz çalıp keyf ediyordum. Sungurlu köyüne tam yetiyordum. Koptu bir boz çığlık, inledi dağ, taş. Bir gök bayrak elde, bir çok urum. Köylü tor top, Rumlarda türlü kurum Çoluk çocuk, uzaktan görüyorum: Yalvarır, haykırır, gözlerinde yaş... Bir Rum, bir kızı tutmuş, durmaz döğer. Bir Rum, imama hem vurur, hem söğer. Köylü ümidsiz, sel gibi yaş döker. Tann! sen acı! Hızır yetiş, ulaş... Biri bir kıza bir kez kama soktu. Yetti, duruldu, artık canı yoktu. Hele tüfeğin sesi hepsinden çoktu. Kesildi köyün sesi yavaş yavaş... Acele döndüm yoldan gerisin geri. Dedim: "Bulayım imdad eder eri". Geldim sana, sensin sınanmış çeri, Yetiş! Türk için dağı taşı dolaş!... Topal Osman — Hay Gâvurlar... Hay!... Geleceğim... Az sabredin!.. Temel — Köpekler... Alparslan — Görüyorsunuz. Bir dakika kaybedecek zaman yok. Hükümet milleti muhafaza edemiyor. Türk kınlıyor... Çabuk yetişelim!.. Topal Osman, Temel — Çabuk!.. TABLO 1 (Bafra civannda bir Türk Köyü) SAHNE 1 (Bir Rum çetesi köyü basmış. Kesiyor, ırza geçiyor, köyü ateşe veriyor. Köylüler evlerine, camiye kaçışıyor.) Çete Reisi — Petro! Bir genç oğlan. (Eliyle göstererek) Şu eve kaçtı. Tut! Getir! (Petro eve girer, ondört yaşında bir çocuğu alıp getirir.) Gebert! (Petro çocuğa küfreder. Turkos der. Beynine bir kurşun sıkar, çocuk yere serilir.) Bir Kadın -— Yavrum!.. (Koşar, çocuğun üstüne kapanır. İki kurşun da ona sıkarlar) İki Rum — (Çete reisinin önüne bir kız getirir. Biri diğerini göstererek) Bu kızı elimden almak istiyor. Çete Reisi — Bu kekliği hanginiz önce yakaladı. Biri — Ben Diğeri — Ben. Çete Reisi — Hadi ikinizin olsun! Kavga etmeyin! İşinizi görün! Sonra öteki palitikalara verin! En sonra karnını deşin, bağırsaklarını boynuna takın! Gerdanlık olsun. Kahpeye yüz görümlüğü... Bir diğeri — (İçinde bir çocuk bir beşikle Çete Reisinin önüne gelerek) Nikolaki "Bunu ku^u niyetine keseceğim. Kıçından bir odun sokup ateşte kebab edeceğim. Babasına yedireceğim" diyor. Bu masum bir çocuk. Alalım, büyütelim, Rum olsun... Çete Reisi — Kanı pis Rum istemem... Kesin! Çabuk kesin. (Birkaç Rum üşüşüp, biri boğazını sıkarak boğar.) Biri - Herkes kaçıştı. Evine girdi. Kapıları kilitlediler. Bir takımı da camiye doldu. Çete Reisi — İyi, iyi... Camiye dolanlar, hele, emin yeri buldular! (İstihzah güler, diğer Rumlar da gülerler) Şimdi ben bunlara gösteririm. Tanrıları Arabistan çölünden gelsin de kurtarsın!..Bir kaçı — (Kahkaha ile gülerek) Kâbeleri de uzak... Peygamberleri de çoktan öldü. Çete Reisi — Petrol tenekelerini açın! Köyün etrafındaki evlere dökün! Her taraftan ateş verin! Köyü iyi abluka edin! Tüfekleri ele alıp, hazır durun. Camiden çıkana nişan alın, devirin! (Uzaktan tüfek sesleri işitilir.) Palikaryalar — (Telâş içinde) Üstümüze kurşun geliyor. Bizi Türk askeri bastı galiba. (Telâşlı telâşlı Çete Reisinin yanına toplanırlar.) Çete Reisi— Kurşun bir taraftan değil, her taraftan... Demek bizi abluka ettiler. Hadin! Çabuk yere yatın! Göreyim sizi palikaryalar!.. (Yere yatarlar. Muhabere edilir. Birer birer vurulurlar. Kimisi ağlar, bir kısmı kaçar.) SAHNE 2 (Topal Osman, Alparslan, Türk Çetesi, Aşık Keskin, Köy Ahalisi) Topal Osman — (Çetesiyle köyün önüne gelip), Ulu tannya şükür! Vaktinde yetiştik. Biraz geç yetişseydik, burada külden başka bir şey bulamıyacakmışız. (Rum ölülerine bakarak.) Domuzları epeyce gebertmişiz... Alparslan — Kaçanları da vurduk. Leşleri tarlalarda. Türk buğdayına gübre olsun. Topal Osman — Demek bu çeteyi bitirdik. Bir tane kurtulmadı... Alparslan — Evet... Darısı ötekilerin başına... (Kadın erkek köylüler, evlerinden, camiden çıkıp gelirler, ağlar, dua ederler). Bir İhtiyar —- Allah sizden razı olsun... Yetiştiniz... Yoksa ev, insan, hayvan hep yanmış, gitmiştik... Bir Kadın — Sizin içinizden biri hızır... (Ellerini göğe kaldırarak) Güzel Tanrım... Bir İhtiyar Kadın — Tanrı dünyanızı, ahiretinizi iyi etsin!... Bir Kadın — (Ağlıyarak) Ah., oğlumu öldürdüler. Aslan gibiydi... Köpek gâvurlar... Bir Delikanlı — (Ağlıyarak) Ellerimi bağladılar, nişanlımı aldılar. Önümde türlü fena şeyler yaptılar. Hem de Türklüğe dinime söğdüler. Kimi ağzıma tokat attı. Kimi yanağıma bir şamar vurdu. Kimi kafama bir sopa çaldı. Alparslan — Bu Rumlar ne vahşî, ne canavarmış... Bilmezdik be.. Eee.. sonra.. Delikanlı — Sonunda da on onbeş kasatura soktular. Öldürdüler. Bağıra bağıra, kurtarın! diye diye öldü. Keşke biraz daha geç geleydiniz de beni de öldürselerdi... Bir İhtiyar — Sizin başınız kim? (Topal Osmanı gösterirler. Diz çökerek, Topal Osman'ın dizlerini öperek) Oğlum! Sen büyük babayiğitsin. Bugün, büyük sevap kazandın. Türkler kıyamete kadar adını ansın. Seni öğsün. Senin kahramanlığının Türküsünü söylesin!... (Topal Osman ihtiyarı kollarından tutup, kaldırır.) Temel — Neyse on şehidle bu köyü kurtardık... Topal Osman — (Çetesine) Bu ilk vuruşumuz. Tanrı bize zafer verdi. Bir domuz sürüsünü bir tane bırakmamak üzere bitirdik. Türklüğe, dine bugün büyük bir hizmet ettiniz. (Köylüyü göstererek) Sizin kahramanlığınız olmasa, bunlardan şimdi bir tanesi diri olmıyacaktı. Öğününüz! Hakkınızdır... Çete — Yaşa! Osman ağa... Topal Osman — (Devamla) Bunu işittiği vakit milletimizin göğsü kabaracaktır. Size dua edecektir. Rumlar da kavak yaprağı gibi titreye-ceklerdir. Vatanımıza hıyanet eden bu Rumları böyle birer birer yakalayıp geberteceğiz. Türklüğü kurtaracağız. Aşık Keskin — (Sazını çalarak): Sen bir Topal Osmansın, Bir bora, kara bulut. Ateş saçan dumansın. Kır, yak, koma! Rum, Haç, Put!.. Asker Rumla cenk ederken, Bendim tüyükla öğen, Ağam, sensin Rum'u döğen. Türkün derdini uyut. Eskiden kahraman Köroğluydu, Erlikte çok yüce, çok uluydu. Kanlanmış gözü hep, öc doluydu. Albayrağını, sen tut!... Mavzer omuzda, dağda gezersin sen. Sen esen yelden, hile sezensin sen. Artık Türkün Köroğlusu sensin sen. Keskin! Köroğlun, unut!.. Herkes — Sen bir Topal Osmansın... Yaman kırdın, yamansın.. Rum'a yamansın, Türk'e amansın... Sen bir Topal Osmansın... Topal Osman — (Ahaliye) Siz böyle miskin gibi durmayın! Size şimdi on tane mavzer vereceğim. Bunları on delikanlı alsın. Olur ki, yine köyünüze bir RumÇetesi gelir. Şimdiden köyün etrafına hendek kazın. Gece gündüz gözcü koyun. Çete gelince biz yetişinceye kadar müdafaa edin. Bir Köylü — Biz müdafaa ederdik, ama, silâhımız yoktu ki.. Bu on tüfekle çok iş görürüz. Çeteden Bir Delikanlı — Gezdim dağda, derelerde, Benim yarim nerelerde? Kaygular var çehrelerde. Benim yarim nerelerde. Nerelerde, nerelerde. Hepsi Birden — Nerelerde, nerelerde. Delikanlı — Urum denen köpek azmış, Var al bayrağı, eline al! Yar, yurt için ölüm helâl, Tanrı bunu böyle yazmış, Böyle yazmış, böyle yazmış. Hepsi Birden — Yazmış ta yazrmş... (Çete türkü söyliyerek Giresun oyunları oynarlar.) Topal Osman — (Çetesine) Buradan doğru gidip, İstavran köyünü basacağız. Ora Rumları çok domuzdur. Bir daskal başlarıdır. Hepsini keseceğiz. Bu köyün, öcünü alacağız. Alparslan — Ağa! Bir Rum Çetesi Havza yolunu kesmiş. Bir tanesi Bafra, Alaçam arasındaki köylere musallat... Biliyorsun... Topal Osman — İstavran şurada. İki adımlık, onu bir temizliydim. Bu işi iki saatte bitiririz. Oradan Havza yolundaki çete üzerine atılırız. Çeteden bir genç — (Ağanın önüne gelip, ayağına kapanarak) Ağa! İstavranda bir Rum kızı var. Ben onu seviyorum. Onu bana nikâhla ver! Müslüman edelim! Topal Osman — (Suratını asıp) Hadi! Hadi! Sakın böyle şeyler yapmayın. Ben Türk kanını bozamam. Rum kızı filân olmaz. Sana sonra ben güzel bir Türk kızı alırım. (Çeteye bağırarak) Bakın! ben aşk falan istemem. Bunun sırası değil. Bir defa Türkü kurtaralım. Gençleri baş göz ederiz. Düğünlerini yapar, bir de güzel eğleniriz... Alparslan — Türktür bu yurt. Buraya yüz kurt. Bizanstan, Yunandan, Çok önce bastı ayak. Oğuz vurarak, kırarak, Bu ülkeyi aldı. Ormanlarına Türk, meral saldı. Bizimdir bu Vatan Çepni, Türkü buralı, Onlar bu yurdu kuralı, Var beşbin yıl, Tanrı! sen ebedî kıl! Bahtiyar et Türkü! Nur saçsın yüreği. Adı şeref olsun yad ellere, Destan olsun şerefi dillere! Herkes — Bahtiyar et Türkü! Yalap yalap yansın yüreği! Nuru yayılsın ellere, Şanı dağılsın dillere! Topal Osman — Türküm soyum yücedir. Yiğitlik Türke herşeyden öncedir. Başımı Türk yoluna koymuşum. Bunun zevkine doymuşum. Ben Topal Osmanım. Yağımı basanım. Bora gibi eserim. Rum keserim. Türk'e düşmanlık eden, Birden, Yavım olur, Avım olur, Ey uşaklar! Kalkın, varalım, şu işi de bitirelim.. ÜÇÜNCÜ PERDE (Ankarada Maliye Vekilinin Odası) SAHNE 1 (Vekiller) Biri — Yahu! İçtima zamanı geldi. Hadin gidelim. Diğeri — Tamam değiliz.Bir Diğeri — Biraz daha bekliydim... Hepsi gelsin. Bir Diğeri — Bugün heyet-i vekilede ne müzakere edeceğiz?... Mühim birşey var mı? Bir Diğeri — Ermeniler bizim hudut müfrezelerini tehdit ediyorlarmış... Buna dair konuşacağız. Bir Diğeri — Bu Ermeniler de çok azdı. Devlet yaptık zannediyorlar. Bir hafta önce, bizim kumandana bir nota vermişler. İmza General Karabet. Bu nota öyle yazılmış ki, sanki bu milletin bütün Avrupa ve Asyaya hakim bir koca devleti var. Ne gurur!?... Bu Ermeniler akılsız, bir tuhaf millettir... Bir Diğeri — İnsanın tuhafına gidiyor?!.. Karabetten de General olur mu? Nota'yı gördüm, beni bir gülme tuttu ki, katılacaktım. Bir Diğeri — İngilizler, Amerikalılar, onlara para, top, tüfek, elbise, herşey verdiler. Zabitler yolladılar. Bir Diğeri — Ermenilerin, bugün otuzbin kişilik bir orduları var. Bol levazımları da... Bir gün bize ansızın hücum edecekler... Bir Diğeri — Evet.. Muhakkak... Bunun için bugün bu işi konuşalım. Çaresini düşünelim... Bir Diğeri — Sırtımızdan bu yükü atmalı. Bu herşeyden evvel lâzım. Bir Diğeri — Yunanlılarla serbestçe uğraşabilmek için, önce bu yükü sırtımızdan atmalıyız... Evet.. Bir Diğeri — Ama heriflerin otuz bin askeri, bol silâh ve cephaneleri var. Bizimse Erzurumdaki ordu, ancak beşbin kişi. Cephanesi de bol değil. Bir Diğeri; — adam sen de... Ermeniden ne olacak... Bizim askere bir içim su... Bir Diğeri — Bizim asıl güç işimiz, Yunanlılardır. Bir asırdır teşekkül etmiş bir devlet. Birkaç yüz bin askeri var. Bir Diğeri — İngilizler, Fransızlar da onlara yardım ediyor... Vaziyet pek ağır. Bunun altından nasıl kalkacağız, bilmem... Bir Diğeri — Biz önce şu Ermenileri kadrodan çıkaralım da... Sonra var kuvvetimizi de Yunan'a veririz. (Topal Osman girer...) SAHNE 2 (Evvelkiler, Topal Osman) Evvelkiler — Buyrun Ağa! (Topal Osman temenna edip oturur.) Rıza Nûr — Nasılsın Ağa? Topal Osman — İyiyim, şükür... Rıza Nûr — Pontus çetelerini bitirdin, Allah senden razı olsun.. Topal Osman'— Kökünü kırdık. Köylümüzü ellerinden kurtardık. Lâkin şimdi haber aldım. İki üç Rûm Çetesi daha türemiş. Yarın Samsun'a gideceğim... Onları da temizlerim... Yalnız bir şey var:.. Köpeklerin başı sıkışınca Karadağa sığınıyorlar. Çok sarp yer. Çıkamıyoruz. Muhasara edemiyorum. Beklemekten usanıyoruz. Bu sefer, inşallah ona da çare buldum. Rıza Nûr — (Gülerek) Ağa! Sana birşey soracağım: Giresunda deniz kıyısında, hani Eski Belediye Reisi Kaptan Yorgi'nin diktiği büyük abide vardı. O ne oldu?!.. Topal Osman — (Ciddî bir tavırla) Ha! Bir gece şiddetli bir fırtına oldu. Deniz oralara kadar çıkmış. Abideyi yıkmış, taşını, toprağını da dalgalar almış.. Rıza Nûr — (Fazla gülmeye başlar, Diğer Vekiller ona niye gülüyor diye bakarlar) Ağa! E, Peki... Gerzedeki Harbeoğlu ne oldu? Topal Osman — (Yine ciddî bir tavırla) Ha, firar etti. Rıza Nûr — (Daha ziyade güler, diğerlerinin merakı da ziyade artar) Peki!.. Ya Sinoptaki Altınoğlu Vasil ne oldu? Topal Osman — Vasil mi? O da firar etmiş... Vekiller — (Rıza Nur'a) Canım, böyle gevrek gevrek niye gülüyorsun? Rıza Nûr — Ağaya gülüyorum. Öyle de ciddî söylüyor ki... Vekiller — Anlıyoruz... Rıza Nûr — (Vekillere) Giresundaki âbide Rumluğu temsil ederdi. Ağa bir gece bunun altına dinamit koymuş. Abideyi parça parça edip yere yıktı. Yıktım demez. Görüyorsunuz ya dalgalar aldı diyor... Vekiller— (Birbirine) Ooo! Ağa müthiş be! Aferin... Rıza Nûr — (Devamla) Harbeoğlu Gerzede Pontus Komitesi reisi imiş. Ağa bir akşam üzeri sırf bunun için motoru ile oraya gelmiş, Harbeoğlunu dükkânında bulmuş,bir kurşunda yere devirmiş. Sanki birşey yokmuş gibi yavaş yavaş yürüyerek motoruna gitmiş. Binip si-nopa varmış. Bana Gerzede anlattılar. Vekiller (Birbirine dikkatli dikkatli, manalı manalı bakarak) ağanın işleri yaman !.. Rıza Nûr — (Devamla) Sinoptaki Pontus reisi Vasili eczahanesine gidip öldürmüş. Kendisine sordun mu, firar etti der, öldürdüm demez. Böyle Trabzondan İneboluya kadar dolaştı. Pontus başlarım birer birer tepeledi. Hepsine de firar etti der. Buna gülüyorum. Vekiller — Müthiş... Rıza Nûr — Daha müthişi var: Bir Fransız vapuru Batum'dan İs-tanbula gidiyormuş. İçinde Pontusçu ve ermeni komitecileri varmış. Ağa motoruna binmiş, Giresun açıklarında vapuru durdurmuş. Adamlarıyla vapura çıkmış. Pontusçularla ermeni komitecilerini kazanların ocaklarına atıp yakmış. Motoruna binip Giresuna gelmiş. (Topal Osman yine ciddî bir sima ile Rıza Nûr'a bakar) Bir Vekil — Ay... Bu pek müthiş... Ne cesaret... Ne imiş!... . Bir Vekil — Ağa! Sen bu Rum işinde çok yararlık gösterdin. Sivas taraflarında Koçgiri denen bir kurt aşireti var. Galiba onlar da isyan edecekler. Sana yakın. Oraya da gider misin? Topal Osman — Giderim. Onların da kökünü kazmm. Fakat şuna aklım ermiyor: Hadi ötekiler Rum, bunlarsa müslüman. Bunlara ne oluyor? Bir Vekil — Bunlar da kurtluk istiyorlarmış. Kürt devleti kuracaklarmış... Topal Osman — Ben onlara kuruveririm. Madem ki Türk'e hıyanet ediyorlar, benim için Rum da Kürt de birdir. (Biraz durur) Canım, Kültten de devlet olur mu? Hiç işitilmemiş şey... Bir Vekil — Bir avuç adam. Hiç tarihleri de yok. Medeniyetleri de yok. Bütün hayatlarında vahşi, eşkiya yaşamış adamlar. Böylelerini başka bir millet yutar... Ama işte... Diğer bir vekil — Canım ecnebi parmağı... Kendilerini bizden ayırıp bir lokma ederek yutmak için... Birkaç sersem ve para ile satılmış Kürt genci de âlet oluyor. Zavallıları kışkırtıyor başlanna felâket açıyorlar... Bunlar Arapların uğradıklarından da ders almıyorlar. (Maliye Vekili Ferid Bey girer) SAHNE 3 (Evvelkiler, Ferid Bey) Evvelkiler — Yahu! İçtima var seni bekliyoruz. Nerdesin be?.. Ferid — Hele biraz durun! Osman Ağa ile işim var. (Ağaya) Ner-deydin? Seni bekliyorum. Topal Osman — İşte geldim... Ferid — Senden çok şikâyet var. Sen çok fena şeyler yapıyorsun... Topal Osman — (Hayret içinde) Ne yapıyormuşum? Neymiş o fena şeyler?!.. Ferid — (Hiddetli hiddetli) Sen şunun bunun malını elinden alıyorsun... Ortalığı haraca kesmişsin. Burada devlet varken bir de sen vergi topluyorsun demek... Bu olamaz... Sokak açacağım diye şunun bunun evini yıkıyorsun. Öldürdüklerin de caba... Topal Osman — Bunlar kabahat mi?.. Ferid — Kabahat daha nasıl olur?!.. Topal Osman — Adam öldürdümse Rum öldürdüm. Bir Türkün kılına dokundumsa söyleyin! Cezama razıyım. Boynum kıldan ince. Ben dağa çıktım, Rum çetelerini kırdım. Şehirlere indim, orada reislerini tepeledim. Bunlara dokunmıyayım mı istiyorsun?!.. Rumlar Pontus devleti mi yapaydılar! Ferid — Pekiyi! Evlerini ne diye yıkıyorsun!?. Yazık değil mi? O evler devlete vergi veriyor.. Topal Osman — Siz ne tuhafsınız?!.. Ben Giresunun Belediye Reisiyim. Yol açıyorum. Bunun için de ev yıkıyorum. Kanun bana bu hakkı vermiş. Siz bana bunu nasıl kabahat buluyorsunuz?... Eğer Gire-sundan başka bir yerde bir ev yıktımsa o vakit söyleyin... Ferid — Nasıl? Samsun civarındaki köylerde evleri hem yıktın, hem yaktın... Topal Osman — Rumlar bir Türk köyünü basmışlar. Türkleri kesmişler. Camilerini yıkmışlar, evlerini yakmışlar... Ben de gittim, bir Rum köyünü yaktım. Bu da mıkabahat? Başka ne yapaydım?!.. Galiba istiyorsunuz ki Türklerin evlerini yaktınız diye Rumlann elini öpeydim?!.. Ferid — Ama Giresunda hiç lüzumsuz evler var... Topal Osman — Evet, bazan sokağı birkaç Rumun evini yıkacak surette açtım. Bunu mahsus yaptım. Siz galiba Yunanistanda açılacak sokakları mahsus camilere, Türk konaklarına rast getirerek hepsini yıktıklarını bilmiyorsunuz!. Ferid — Bilirim. Yunanlılar Türklere Dünyanın en kötü şeylerini yapmışlardır. Fakat... Topal Osman — Şimdi Yunanistanın bir köşesinde Türklerden bir eser bırakıldı mı? Onlar yapıyor da biz niye yapmıyalım?!.. Keski Türkiye'nin bütün belediye reisleri benim gibi yapsa... Ferid — Doğru bir iş değildir. Topal Osman — Siz bu sözü Yunanlılara söyleyin! Daha doğrusu bana söyliyeceğinize, bütün valilere, belediye reislerine benim gibi yapmaları için emir veriniz! Ferid — Yok, yanlış iştir. Topal Osman — Hiçbir yanlışı yok... Siz bir defa Giresun'a gidin de görün! Orayı ufak bir Avrupa şehri haline koydum. Geniş bir rıhtım ve cadde, düz ve birbirine amut sokaklar... Ben bununla öğünürüm... Ferid — Canım ne ise, hepsini bırak! Fakat şu para alman gayet fenadır. Topal Osman — Beyefendi! Beyefendi! Ben para alıyorum. Fakat bir Türkün, bir Müslümanın on parasına el sürmemişimdir. Aldımsa dağ olup derime yapışsın! Rumların parasını alıyorum. İnkâr etmem. Bu doğru... Ferid — İyi ya... Ben de onu alma diyorum... Topal Osman — Benim başımda bu kadar eşkiya var. Bunları dağdan topladım. Eşkiyalığı bitirdim. Şimdi onları millet yolunda çalıştırıyorum. Pontusçulan bu adamlarla tepeledim. Bu uğurda bu kadar şe-hid verdiler. Ferid — Evet... Biliyoruz... Topal Osman — Bunlar yiyecek, giyecek istiyorlar. Bunu da biliyor musunuz? Memlekette çoluk-çocuklarına da bakmak lâzım. Bu parayı ben nerden bulacağım?!.. Ferid — Ben orasını bilmem... Topal Osman -— Asıl burasını bilmelisiniz. Devlet şimdiye kadar bu adamlar için kaç para verdi? Mademki Rumlann parasını aldığımı istemiyorsunuz, bunların masraflarını siz verin. Rumlann parasını al-mıyayım... Bunlan nasıl besliyeceğim? Şunu söyleyiniz!.. Ferid — (Hiddetle) Ben onu da bilmem... Sonra kanşmam, bak! Topal Osman — (Korku hali göstererek) Beyefendi! Ben bir cahil adamım. Ümmîyim. Ben bütün bu işleri iyi yapıyorum diye yapıyorum. Benim cebime on para girmiyor. Ben yine eski Topal Osmanım. Sade ben Türküm, Müslümanım. Dünyada iki sevdiğim şey var: Biri Türklük, biri Müslümanlık. Bütün bunları, bu iki şeye hizmet diye yapıyorum. Eğer fena yapıyorsam siz bana iyisini söyliyiniz, öyle yapa-nm. Rıza Nûr— (Feride) Ferid! Bu adamı burada bir düziye ne azarlayıp duruyorsun! O gayet doğru söylüyor. Millet yolunda kellesini koltuğuna almış, çalışıyor. Böyle adama böyle muamele edilmez. Ferid — Canım, doktor!. Rıza Nûr — Canımı falan yok... Bunun başındaki haşeratı sen devlet bütçesinden besleyebilir misin? Hayır. O halde?... Bu adam devlet malına el sürmüyor. Türk malına dokunmuyor. Rumlann parasını alıyor. Çok iyi ediyor. Ferid — Bunun işleri devlette anarşi demektir... Rıza Nûr — Hangi devlet? Devlet nerede? Herşey bitmiş. Birşey varsa o da anarşi... Rumlar bugün kalkınmışlar, Türkü, mahvetmek, yerimize Rum devleti kurmak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlar. Onların parasını almak sevaptır. Dokunma bu adama! (Topal Osmana dönerek) Ağa! Sen buna aldırma! Bildiğin gibi yap! Topal Osman — (Rıza Nura) Ya sonra bana birşey yaparsa... Rıza Nûr— Bir şey yapamaz. Ben burada iken sana birşey yaptırmam. (Diğer vekilleri göstererek) Bu beyler de seni müdafaa ederler. Korkma. Senin tuttuğun yol doğrudur, iyidir. O yolda git! (Topal Os-manı eli ile işaret ederek yanına çağırır. Yanyana oturup başbaşa konuşarak) Sen uğradığın Rum köylerini, Rumları ne yapıyorsun? Topal Osman — Ben çete bulursam bir tanesini sağ koymuyorum. Rum köylerindeki Pontus başlarını da gebertiyorum. Bunlar eğer yüz kişi ise yüzünü de kesiyorum. Keserken de Rumlara mızıka çaldırıp Pontus türküsü söyletiyorum. Ferid Bey bana Rum binalarını yıkıyorum diyor. Halbuki bunu sade Giresunda yaptım. Başka yerde hiç yapmıyorum. Rıza Nûr — Ne be? Topal Osman — Güzel binaları, kiliseleri bırakıyorum. Rıza Nûr —Neden? Topal Osman — Sonra bir işe yarar diye. Meselâ mektep olur... Rıza Nûr — Yok yok... Öyle yapma! Sen bunlan hele kiliseleri bütün yık. Ne olur, ne olmaz! Yık ve her taşını da taşıt. Bir dereye at ki ufak bir nişanı bile kalmasın... Topal Osman — Ne olacak, birşey olmaz. Ben sağ bıraktığım Rumları da köylerinden sürüp Samsuna yolluyorum. Oradan îstanbula gidiyorlar. Bu tehcir çok iyi şey... Bir Rum bırakmıyacağım... Köyler Türk'e kalacak... Rıza Nûr— Bunlar iyi ama, ağa sen beni dinle! Nene lâzım. Olur ki birgün Avrupa devletleri dalımıza biner. Bunlan yine eski köylerine getirirler. Gelirlerse kilise, ev birşey bulamasınlar... Topal Osman — (Biraz düşünerek) Ha!.. Hakkın var. Doğrudur. Ben bunu düşünemedim. Bu sefer gidince hepsini yıkar taşlannı öteye beriye attınnm ve dağıttınnm. Bir Vekil — (Ayağa kalkıp) Hadin, Heyet-i Vekile odasına gidelim. İçtima vakti geldi. (Hepsi kalkarlar Topal Osman çıkar) Bir Vekil—¦ Şu Topal Osman çok kan dökücü. Yırtıcı bir adam be... Fakat bu kara günde ne lâzım adammış... Çok iş gördü. Yiğit adam. Gönlü Türklük gayreti dolu. Merhamet denen şeyi bilmiyor ama, Türkün düşmanlan için... (Ortaya hepsi çıkarlar) TABLO 2 (Ankara'da Büyük Millet Meclisi'nin önünde geçen yol) SAHNE 1 (Rıza Nûr, Topal Osman) Rıza Nûr— (Yürürken önde Topal Osmanı görerek) Ağa! Uğur ola! Nereye? Topal Osman — (Durup arkasına bakarak) Eyvallah, beyefendi! İstasyona gidiyorum. Nasılsınız, iyi misiniz? Rıza Nûr — İyiyim siz nasılsınız? Topal Osman — Çok şükür. İşiniz yoksa İstasyona kadar gidelim. Hava almış olursunuz. Rıza Nûr — Pekiyi! (Yürümeye başlarlar. Topal Osman topallayarak yavaş yavaş yürürler) Topal Osman — (Eliyle meclis binasını göstererek) Burada birtakım gâvurlar, vatan hainleri varmış. Türkiyeyi Yunana satmışlar... Beyefendi! Bunlan bana niye haber vermiyorsun? Tepeliyeyim. Biz canımız dişimizde çalışıyoruz. Bunlar milleti satıyorlar... Yooo... Bu olmaz... Ben burayı basacağım. O domuzlan keseceğim.. Rıza Nûr — (Hayret içinde durur. Ağanın kolundan tutar. O da durur) Ağa! bunu sana kim söyledi? Topal Osman — Onu sorma! Söyleyemem. Rıza Nûr — Yok.. Bunu söyleyeceksin. Topal Osman:— Zorlama! Nafile... Rıza Nûr — Ağa! Sen beni sever misin? Bana emniyetin var mı? Topal Osman — Severim. Emniyetim vardır. Rıza Nûr — Madem ki var söyle! Söylersen emniyetin olduğunu anlarım. Topal Osman — Bunu bana söyletmesen iyi olur... Rıza Nûr — Yok. Söyle! Ölsem benden lâf çıkmaz. Söyle! Çünkü senin için, millet için bunda mühim iş var. Topal Osman — (bir isim). Rıza Nûr—Ne dedi? Topal Osman — "Beş-on mebus var. Bunlar vatan haini. Yunanlılara memleketi satmışlar... Bunları gıcır gıcır kesmeli. Başka çare yok. Birgün meclisi bas! Hepsini kes!" dedi. Rıza Nûr — Kimmiş onlar? Topal Osman — İkinci grup imiş... Rıza Nûr — (Telâş ve heyecan içinde) Ağa, bu gayet vahim iştir. Önce şunu bil: Millet Meclisinde hain yoktur. Kimse vatanı Yunanlılara satmamıştır. Satmanın da imkânı yoktur. Ellerinde değilki satsınlar. .. Nasıl satarlar?!.. Topal Osman — (Hayret içinde bakarak) Satamazlar mı?.. Tuhaf şey!.. Rıza Nur — Hayır! Bu mebuslar sade hükümetin yaptığı yolsuzlukları, (bir isim) yolsuz işlerini tenkid ediyorlar. Bunda da yerden göğe kadar hakları var. Yolsuzluk olmuş diyorlar. Bu (bir isim)'e fena geliyor. Senin vatanı sevdiğini biliyor. Seni böyle kandırmış... Bunları sana temizlettirecek. Sakın böyle bir şey yapmayasın... Topal Osman — Ne söylüyorsun?!.. Rıza Nûr — İşte bu böyledir. İyi ki bana söyledin... Bir millet meclisini basmak, mebusları kesmek ne demektir biliyor musun sen? O ne ağır iştir?.. Sonra bunun altından kalkamazsın... 46 Topal Osman — Ne bileyim?!., (bir isim) söyledi. Rıza Nûr — O seni alet ediyor. Biliyor musun sen? Senin başınla oynuyor. Bunları sana kestirecek. Bir daha kimsede, onun kötü işlerini söylemeye cesaret kalmayacak... Herkesin ağzına bıçaktan kilit vuracak... Böyle olursa bu kurduğumuz iş bozulur. Devlet, millet batar... Topal Osman — Bunları ben düşünemedim. Rıza Nûr — Millet Meclisini basmak, milletin evini basmak, mebus kesmek, milleti kesmek demektir. Haklı da olsa, haksız da olsa böyledir... Topal Osman — Ne yapayım ben şimdi? (bir isim)'c söz verdim. Rıza Nûr — Gidersin... Düşündüm bu iş bana ağır çok ağır geldi. Yapamam dersin. Topal Osman — Nasıl diyeyim? Rıza Nûr — Ağâ Sen bu millete çok hizmet ettin. Rum çetelerini sen bitirdin. Pontus işini kökünden kazıdın. Koçgiri isyanını sen bastırdın. Dağdaki eşkiyadan bir alay asker yaptın. Bunlarla Sakarya Muharebesine İzmir zaferine iştirak ettin. Vatana bu kadar güzel, bu kadar büyük hizmetler ettin. Nam verdin. Kahraman oldun. Millet seni seviyor. Adını kaybetme! Topal Osman — Şimdi ben şaşırdım kaldım.. Rıza Nûr — Bu işi yaparsan emin ol ki bu temiz adı kaybedersin. Kayıp değil, lanetle anılırsın. Hem böyle bir işi yapan sonunda kafasını verir. Bilir misin? Bu iş olunca Frenkler, Yunanlılar ne kadar sevineceklerdir. Gülüp (Hah hah Türkler birbirini yiyor işimiz kolaylaştı) diyeceklerdir. Daha sulh olmadı. Bu işi yapmıyacağına bana söz ver! Topal Osman — Peki! Yapmam.. Bilemedim.. Rıza Nûr — Yaparsan haremin üç talâkla boş düşsün mü? Topal Osman — Vallahi yapmam. Yaparsam üç talâkla boş düşsün. Rıza Nûr — (Ağanın arkasını sıvayıp) Hah, şimdi gönlünü rahat etti. Aferin! Sen Türklük için çalıştığını şimdi de isbat ettin. Milleti de, kendini de büyük bir felâketten kurtardın. Topal Osman — Benim aklımı başıma getirdin. Rıza Nûr — Şimdi bu konuşmayı senden, benden başka kimse bilmeyecek. Ne (bir isim)'t, ne kimseye söylemiyeceğimize yemin edelim. (İkisi birden yemin ederler). Topal Osman — Ah, benim akıllı bir dostum vardı. Dostum değil canım idi. Kaybettim. O olsaydı böyle şeylerde beni uyandırırdı. Rıza Nur—Kim? Topal Osman — Binbaşı Alpaslan. Sakarya muharebesinde şehid düştü. Rıza Nur — Evet... Bilirim. Türklüğünü çok seven biriydi. Gayretli, fedakâr, kahraman idi... Topal Osman — Türklük için can verirdi. Çok cesur adamdı.Rıza Nur — Çok Türkçü idi. Ben de onu çok severdim. Millî bir kahramandı. Tanrı rahmet etsin. Nur içinde yatsın... Yeri cennet olsun... (Yürürler) DÖRDÜNCÜ PERDE (Ankara'da, Çankaya'da (bir isim) paşanın köşkünde bir salon) SAHNE 1 {(Bir İsim). — Topal Osman) (Bir İsim) — (Giren Topal Osmana) Gel bakayım, Ağa! (Eliyle yanını göstererek) Şöyle yanıma otur! (Topal Osman oturur) Nasılsın bakalım? Topal Osman — İyiyim, efendim... (Bir İsim) — E, ne vakit yapacaksın o işi? Hazırlığını bitirdin mi?... Topal Osman — Düşündüm, taşındım (Sıkılarak) Bu ağır iş. Ben bunu yapamıyacağım. Beni affet! 48 (Bir İsim) — Canım, Ağa! Sen bunu yaparsın... Şimdiye kadar ne kahramanlıklar ettin. İnsan sana kuzudan ucuz. İnsan kesmek senin için serçe kesmekten kolay... Millet için lâzım olunca dünyayı doğrarsın. Sen büyük vatancısın... Bu iş lâzımdır. Vatanı kurtaracaksın. Bu hizmetin bütün hizmetlerinden büyük olacaktır. Yap! Yap!... Topal Osman — Ben bu işten korktum. Yapamıyacağım. Millet meclisini basmak çok ağır şey... (Bir isim) (Hiddetlenir, düşünür, Topal Osmana kızgın kızgın bakar. Bir gözü sağa, bir gözü sola şaşı olur, fakat renk vermemek istiye-rek) Peki! Ne yapalım! Kalsın!... Mademki Millet meclisi basmak ağır kalsın!.. Fakat bu işi de böyle bırakmak millet mahvolsun demektir. Bunun başka bir çaresi var: Bu hainlerin başı Mebus Ali Şükrü'dür. Bari onu öldür. Buncağızı olsun yap!... Bunu behemahal isterim... Söz ver! Hemen yap!... Bu herifi gebertmeyince olmaz. Bu adam mutlaka harcanacak... Vatanı satmıştır... Topal Osman — (Derin düşünür) Peki! Bu olur. Şimdi gider, yaparım. (Bir İsim) — Nasıl yaparsın? Topal Osman — Sekiz on adam hazırlarım. Ali Şükrü'yü evime çağırtırım, boğarım. (Bir isim) — Sana yardımcı lâzımdır. Merkez Kumandanı Miralay Fuatla muavini Rezile Yüzbaşı Rauf u vereyim. Asker kuvvetini elde tutsunlar. İcabında sana yardım, icabında aleyhine bir hareketi men etsinler. Topal Osman — İyi olur. (Bir İsim) (Zile basar uşak girer) Fuat beyle Rauf Bey gelsinler. Salih beyle Recep beyi de çağır. (Uşak çıkar Fuat, Recep, Salih, Rauf girer otururlar.) 49 SAHNE 2 ((Bir İsim), Topal Osman, Salih, Fuat, Recep, Rauf) (Bir İsim) — Fuat Bey! Ağa Ali Şükrüyü temizliyecek. Bu işi beraber görün! Ama pek gizli tutun! Sen bir müfreze askerle hazır ol! Lüzum olursa harekete geçersin. Yani bir nümayiş ve ağaya hücuma kalkan filân olursa vurursun. Hemen şimdi benim otomobille Ankara-ya inin! Topal Osman — Ölüyü ne yapacağız? (Bir İsim) — Leşini bir şeye sar. Arabaya koy! En emin yer burasıdır. Getir! Köşkün bahçesi henüz sürülmüştür. Orda bir çukurkazar, içine tıkar, üstünü örtersiniz. Hiç belli olmaz. Siz de birkaç gün Bağdaki köşkte kalırsınız. (Hepsi kalkarlar). Fuad — Hadi Ağa... (Bir İsim) — Tamam haberini bekliyorum. Hadin, sizi burda bekliyorum. Leşle beraber doğru buraya gelin! (Hepsi çıkar. (Bir İsim) kalır.) SAHNE 3 ((Birisim) yalnız) (Bir isim) — Hüküm sürmek için kesmeli... Hem ne kadar çok ke-sebilirsen o kadar rahat hüküm sürersin. Bir takım eşekler adalet, hak, millet, vicdan gibi şeylerden bahseder dururlar. Bunlar insanları aldatıp dolaba koymak için icad edilmiş şeylerdir. Ben padişahlar gibi hüküm süreceğim... Eyleneceğim. Keyifle, safalar yapacağım. Yaşayacağım... Safalarım şan verecek...Tarihte eşsiz olacak... Önüme duranı50 böyle tepeliyeceğim... (Durur, durur) Devlet, millet neymiş?!.. Dizgini benim elimde ise iyidir, durur. Benim elimde değilse isterse batsın... Batırırım... (Zile basarak uşak girer) Sofrayı kurun! İyi mezeler var mı? Uşak — Efendim erken değil mi? (Bir İsim) — Kerata! Akşama ne kaldı? Hergünkü vakit. Belki biraz erken... Çabuk!... Uşak — Mezeler henüz hazır değil de... (Bir İsim) — Öküz, hadi! Çabuk! Çalgıcılar da gelsin! Fikriye Hanımla Fatma da gelsin!... (Uşak çıkar. Hanımlar, çalgıcılar girer. Sofra kurulur.) SAHNE 4 ((Birisim), Hanımlar, Çalgıcılar) (Bir İsim) — (Kadınlara) İçelim! Sizin için içiyorum. (Bir rakı doldurur, su kor, hanımlarla toka edip içer). İyi günlerdeyiz... (İçerler, kumar oynarlar, şakalaşırlar, salonun köşesinde oturmuş olan sazendeler bir düziye curcuna havalan çalarlar. (Bir İsim) ikide bir telâşlı telâşlı pencereden bakar. Kadınlar işvebazlık ederler) (Bir İsim) — (Telâşlı telâşlı ve kendi kendine) Epey vakit oldu. Halâ bir haber yok... Şimdiye kadar gelmeleri lâzımdı. (Salonda bir aşağı, bir yukarı volta vurur. Yine pencereden bakar). Ah! Geldiler... (Çalgıcılara, kadınlara) Hadin gidin! (Hepsi gider) (Bir İsim) yalnız, meraklı bir vaziyette bekler. Recep Salih, Fuat, Topal Osman girerler). 51 I . SAHNE "-..¦• 5 ((Bir İsim), Topal Osman, Fuat, Recep Salih). (Bir İsim) — E, Oldu mu? Topal Osman — Oldu... Fuat — Leşi de getirdik... (Bir İsim) —.Bir sızıltı çıkmadı ya... Salih — Kimsenin ruhu bile duymadı. (Bir İsim) — Hemen bir çukur kazın leşi sokun! Topal Osman — Bizim uşaklara söyledim. Çukur kazıyorlar. Belki gömüp bitirmişlerdir bile. Recep — İyi bir iş oldu. Öteki köpekler artık ağız açamazlar. Bu ders onlara yeter. Yorulduk. Bize izin verirseniz gidelim. (Bir İsim) — Gidin! (Hepsi çıkar) BEŞİNCİ PERDE (Çankaya'da aynı salon gece yansı) SAHNE 1 ((Birisim) İsmet Paşa) İsmet — (Girip oturarak) Paşam! İş alevlendi. (Bir İsim) — Nasıl? İsmet — Rauf işi haber almış. (Bir İsim) — Hangi Rauf? 52 İsmet — Başvekil Rauf. (Bir İsim) — Nasıl haber almış? İsmet — Ali Şükrüyü Osman Ağanın evine götürüp boğduğunu duymuş. Sizin yaptırdığınızı söylüyormuş. Nasıl haber aldığını bilmiyorum. Kolları, paçaları sıvamış. Ali Şükrünün cenazesini aratıyor-muş. Birkaç müfreze jandarma ile arada dolaşıyormuş... (Bir isim) — Kerata! Görüyormusun? İş çıkaracak. Bu abazanın zaten bana düşmanlığı var. Beni çekemez. Yerimi kendi almak sevdasındadır. Hangi kafayla?!... Balkabağı... İsmet — Onun bu gayreti boş değil, Galiba bu fırsattır diyor. Benim anladığım: Topal Osmanı tevkif ettirecek. Ona işi sizin yaptırdığınızı söyletip sizi de tevkif edecektir. (Bir İsim) — Doğrudur... Acele tedbir almalı.İsmet — Biliyorsunuz. İkinci grup dehşetli çalışıyor. Adliye vekili, Ankara hakimleri, müddeiumumi onlardandır. Onları hep ikinci grup tayin etti. Rauf da ikinci grupla beraber çalışıyor. (Recep soluk soluğa içeri girer.) SAHNE2 ((Bir İsim), İsmet, Recep) Recep — İkindi üstü idi bir jandarma mülâzımı 15 kişilik bir müfreze ile iki saattir etrafımızda dolaşıyordu. Köşkten seyrediyordum. Ali Şükrünün gömüldüğü yeri kazdılar. Leşi çıkardılar. (Bir İsim) — Ne söylüyorsun?!... İsmet — Nasıl bulmuşlar? Recep — Nasıl haber aldılar diye merak ettim: Gittim. Mülâzımı tebrik ettim. Nasıl haber aldığını sordum. Dedi ki: "Ararken burada küme halinde sineklerin uçuştuğunu gördüm. Geldim. Toprağı kokladım. Koku var. Parmağımla toprağı biraz eştim. Bir parmak çıktı. 53 Baktım bir ayak. Topraklan kaldırdım. Ali Şükrü. Acele gömmüşler. Bir ayağı adeta dışarda kalmış. Ayağın üstüne biraz toprak çekip savuşmuşlar. Tarla yeni sürülmüş. Belli olmuyor. Amma... Ağustos sıcağı. Sinekler kokuyu alıp üşüşmüşler. Burası (Bir İsimfin yeri ne cesaretle buraya gömmüşler?!... "Bir şey demedim. Doğru buraya geldim. (Birisim) — Bu fena... Belâyı bulduk... İsmet — Bunlan yapan hep Rauf. Hergün Müddeiumumi ile beraberdi. Talimat veriyordu. Cenaze onun gayretiyle bulundu. Şimdi bununla işi kanştıracaktır. Sizin boynunuza geçireceğini zannettiği için ipin ucunu buldum diye kimbilir ne kadar seviniyor?!... SAHNE 3 (Evvelkiler, Salih, Fuad) Salih — (Telâşla girerek) Ali Şükrünün bir avucu kapalı imiş. İçinde sandalya hasın bulmuşlar. Müddeiumumi Ağanın evini basmış. Hasır Ağanın evindeki sandalyalardan birinin hasın imiş. Bir sandalya kırık imiş. Müstantik Osman Ağa hakkında tevkif müzekkeresi kesmiş.. (Bir İsim) — İş yıldırım sür'atiyle yürüyor. Sarpa sardı... ((Bir İsim)'in benzi sapsan olur. Korku alâmetleri gösterir, düşünmeye başlar). İsmet — (...)! Düşünme fayda vermez. Hemen tedbir almalı. Rauf a fırsat vermemeli. Domuzun başı odur. Bu bir kafasız, beyinsiz, cahil heriftir. Bunu hiç yoktan Başvekil yaptınız. Lâyık mı idi? Nimet de bilmiyor işte... Size nasıl nankörlük ediyor görün! Bunu tepeleyiniz... 54 SAHNE 4 (Evvelkiler, Başvekil Rauf) Rauf — (Telâşla girerek (Bir İsimfe) Ali Şükrüyü Topal Osman öldürmüş. Adliye tahkikatı bunu meydana çıkardı. Deliller itiraz kabul etmez bir halde. Tevkif müzekkeresi kesildi. Bir müfreze jandarma ile bizzat gidip Topalı tevkif edeceğim. Bu haydudu, bu katili artık tepelemek lâzımdır... (Bir İsim) — Baksana bana. Sen delimisin? O canavar bir müfreze jandarma ile tutulabilir mi? Başında üçbeşyüz eşkiya var. Çeri, cesur herif. Sizi muhakkak temizler. Sonra gidip şehri, millet meclisini hükümeti filân basar. İş çıkaracaksın... Sen onu bana bırak! Ben yakalar, adliyeye teslim ederim. > Rauf— Pekiyi efendim. (Çıkar) SAHNE 5 (Evvelkiler) (Bir İsim) — Gayretini görüyorsunuz ya...Bu işleri çeviren hep budur. Başıma çorap örecek. Ama haline bak! Herif pek aptaldır da. Bu gelip bana söylenir mi? Eşek... Demek vakit yok. Hemen herşeyi yapmalı. (Düşünür, düşünür) Tahkikatı Topalda bırakmalıdır. Oradan öteye geçmemeli. Bunun için de Topal'ı öldürmelidir. Çopur Hakkıyı çağırsınlar (Recep çağırmak için gider).İsmet — Pekiyi! Senin muhafızları ne yapacaksın? Onlar Topalın adamlarıdır. Ona iltihak ederlerse... Seni de öldürürler... İş fenalaşır... (Bir İsim) — Onlara bir yalan uydurmalı.. (Düşünür) Hah... İkiye ayırırım. Bir kısmını Çankırı yolunda eşkiya var. Ankara'yı basmağa geliyor. Gidip bulun! Tepeleyin! diyerek o tarafa, bir kısmını da Haymana tarafına yollarım. Onlar gittikten iki saat sonra Çopur işe başlar. İsmet — İyi... (Bir İsim) — Topalı abluka için bir plân yapalım. Çopura verelim. (İkisi plânı yaparlar). SAHNE 6 (Evvelkiler, Binbaşı Çopur Hakkı) Çopur — (Girerek askerce temennan edip ayakta durur) Emriniz... (Bir İsim) — Üç saat sonra Topalın oturduğu köşkü abluka edeceksin. (Plânı uzatıp) Plân bu. Al! (Çopur plânı alır). Topalı, Ali Şükrü vakasında bulunan 9 arkadaşını tutacaksın. Uzağa götüreceksin. Beyinlerine birer kurşun sıkıp onunu da öldüreceksin. Leşlerini müddeiumumiye teslim edeceksin. Çopur — (Temennah ederek) Başüstüne. (Çopur çıkar) İsmet — Bu tedbirler mükemmel. Şimdi hepsi tepelenir. Fakat iş bununla bitmez. Rauf var. Millet meclisi var. İkinci grup var. Dünya var. Ne denecek? Ağızlar nasıl kapanacak. (Bir İsim) — Evet işin en mühim kısmı da budur. İsmet — Rıza Nur'u çağırsanız da reyini sorsanız... Bu hususta en iyi reyi o verir. Bu saat Hariciye Vekâletindedir. (Bir İsim)— Doğrusun ama o bir doğruluk, namus, vicdan budalası heriftir. Bu işler ona söylenemez. İsmet — Yok tabiî bunlar mahrem... Sade meclis filân için reyini soralım. (Bir İsim) — Telefon et! Hemen gelsin. Benim otomobili yolla! İsmet — (Telefon edip) Alo!... Hariciye... Alo!... Rıza Nur, Kardeşim!... Sen misin?... (bir isim) seni bekliyor. Otomobilini yolladı. Hemen bin gel! Fuat — ((Bir İsim)'d) Paşa! Ağaya kıyma! Bu adamla çok arkadaşlık ettin. Yedin içtin. Adam tepeledin ne emrettiyseniz yaptı... Lâzımlı adamdır. Yine lâzım olacak... Bunlan düşünüyordum, Ağala-yacağım geliyor. Kaç yıldır adamlarıyla sizin canınızı bile muhafaza ediyor. Canınızı koruyan adamın canını nasıl kurban edersiniz?!.. (Bir İsim) — Sus! Sus! Senin aklın ermez. Karı gibisin sen. Siyasetten filan haberin yok. (İsmete bakıp) Tarih okumamış... Nasıl hüküm sürülür haberi yok... Salih — Ağaya ben de acıyorum ama... Böyle lâzım. Bu işlerde katı yürek ister. Merhamet filân olmaz. Sen haklamazsan seni haklarlar. İpi biraz gevşetirsen ucu hemen senin boynuna geçer... (Bir İsim) — (Kederli kederli ve derin derin düşündükten sonra) Birgün tarih: "(Bir İsim) âdi bir canidir. Örtmek için de cinayet yaptırdığı adamın canına kıydı. Bu adam eve giren, ev sahibi duyunca onu öldüren bu cinayeti de işleyince evi yakan hırsız mevkiindedir, diyecek"... (Yine düşünür) Ne vicdansız adamdı ki bu kadar yıldır canını koruyan ve bizzat cinayete sevkettiği adamın canını kendi canını kurtarmak için almıştır" diyecek. Okuyanlar da bana lanet edecek... (Düşünür) Sat anasını... Beni mevkide başka türlü durdurmazlar... (Başını kaldırıp) Şimdi onu düşünecek vakit mi? İstediklerini desinler. Her-şeyden evvel kendi canım, kendi mevkiim ve keyfim. Böyle adamlar bana harçlıktır. Lâzım oldukça harcarım... Ufaklık para... (Hekes düşünmeye vanr. Çehreler asık, renkler kül gibi. Gözler korku ve şüphe dolu. Simalar ümitsiz). İsmet — Ya Rauf atik davranır da sizi tevkif ederse... Salih — Hepimizi asar... (Bir İsim) — Korkmayın! Elinde fırsat var ama sersemdir. Beceremez... (Yine kederli ve derin derin düşünürler.) 57 SAHNE 7 (Evvelkiler, Rıza Nur)((Bir İsim), İsmet karşı karşıya oturuyor. Recep, Fuad kapının yanında ayakta. Herkes önüne bakıyor. (Bir İsim) yüzü toprak renginde olmuş, başını önüne o kadar eğmiş ki başı adeta dizleri arasına girmiş. Herkes somurtmuş. Kimsede lâfa mecal yok) Rıza Nur — (Girerek) Bu ne hal?!... (Kimsede cevap yok. Kımıldama yok. Rıza Nur (Bir İsim)'in karşısına oturur. Sükut beş dakika daha sürer) (Bir İsim) — (Yeis ve korku içinde ve yine başı dizleri arasında) Gördün mü hali?... İsmet — (Rıza Nura) Paşa çok üzüntülü. Onun için bırakıp ta gelemedim. Seni beklettim. Paşa senin reyini almak istiyor. (Bir İsim) — Gördünmü şu abaza Rauf u? Bak, ne dalavereler uydurdu. İkinci grupu teşvik eden o, bu işleri tertip eden o... Rıza Nur — Nedir bu hal? Ne oluyor?!... (Bir İsim) — Ne olacak? Raufun edepsizliği... Rıza Nur — Kaç gündür heyeti vekile arkadaşlar Raufa soruyoruz. "Canım, ortalıkta birşey var. Nedir? Ali Şükrü kayıp imiş. Nerde olduğunu bilen yokmuş. Sen bugünlerde pek telâşlısın. Bir an yerinde durduğun yok. Ordan oraya mekik dokuyorsun. Ne var? Söyle!" diyoruz. Çenesi kilitlenmiş, ağzından lâf çıkmıyor. Ne dedikse olmadı. Arkadaşlar kızdılar. "Bu hükümet mi? Biz vekil miyiz? Devletin işini bu adam bizden gizliyor" dediler. Demek entrika çeviriyormuş... (Bir İsim) — Osman Ağa Ali Şükrüyü öldürmüş. Zaten bu katil bir heriftir. Birine kızdı mı keser. Şimdiye kadar kimbilir kaçyüz adam kesti. Rauf şimdi bu cinayeti benim üstüme yükletmek istiyor. Mesele bu... Rıza Nur — (Dudak burup düşünmeye başlar ve kendi kendine) Ha... Ağa bana millet meclisinin önünde söylediğini yapmadı. Bu sefer bu ona yalnız Ali Şükrüyü becertti... 58 (Birisim) — Şimdi ne yapacağız? Bir çare bul! Rıza Nur — Bu vaziyet kötüdür. Henüz sulhu yapmadık. Lozan-dan geri döndük. İkinci grup gemi azıya almıştır. Büyük gürültüler yapıyorlar. Bunun Avrupaya aksi müthiş olacaktır. Frenkler: "Türkiye'de hükümet zayıftır. Mecliste muhalifler kuvvetlidir" deyicekler. Böyle hükümetle onlar sulh yapmazlar. İsmet — Doğrudur. Doğru. Rıza Nur — Sulh imza edilinceye kadar hükümet gayet kuvvetli olmalıdır. Sulh ise en mühim, işimiz. Devletin, milletin hayatı... İkinci grupa ise bunu anlatmanın imkânı yok. Çok söyledim. Bu adamlara olmuyor... Devlet, millet menfaati nedir akıllan ermiyor vesselam. Erse de kendilerini tutamıyorlar. Bunun çaresi bu meclisi hemen feshedip yeni intihap yapmaktır. Ali Şükrü cinayetini de gürültüsüzce halletmelidir. Recep — Gördün mü? Doktor büyük karar sahibidir. Yaşa doktor! (Herkesin yüzünde can ve ümid belirmeğe başlar) Rıza Nur — Tekrar söyliyeyim. Herşeyden, bir kişinin, hatta yüz-bin kişinin hayatından mühim bir şey var. O da sulh yapmaktır. Hükümet kuvvetli olursa istediğimiz sulhu yapabiliriz. Bunun için de hükümet pek kuvvetli görünmeli. Sulh işi bitinceye kadar hiçbir sızıltı olmamalıdır. İsmet — Evet, gördünüz, doktor çok güzel söylüyor. Bu işin başı olan Raufu tehdit etmeli... Bir daha böyle iş karıştırmasın... Rıza Nur — ((Bir İsimje) Bu gece siz burda durmamalısınız. Burada hayatanız tehlikededir. Topal Osman size bir şey yapmasın... (Bir İsim) ¦— Yok yok... Osman biraz evvel burda idi. Kendisini kat'î surette temin ettim. Ben sağ iken seni tevkif ettirmem dedim. Mutmain olup gitti. Rahat rahat uyumuştur. Siz İsmetle yerinize gidin. Sabaha bir şey kalmadı. Ben de İstasyona Raufun yanına inerim. Yanıma beş-on muhafız da alacağım. Raufu göz hapsine alayım. Kerata kımıldayamasın. Ağayı tutturup adliyeye teslim ettireyim. Yarın da meclisi feshettiririz. İş düzelir. (İsmet, Rıza Nur çıkarlar. Biraz sonra Salih. Biraz sonra da (Bir İsim) çıkar) 59 SAHNE (Fuad — Recep) Fuat — E... Herkes gitti. İkimiz kaldık. Bir kazaya uğramasak... Ağa nerdeyse hemen burayı basar.Recep — Evet... Topal işi sezer de Gaziyi öldürmek için buraya hücum ederse ikimizi de keser... (Müthiş bir yaylım ateşi işitilir. Pencerenin birinden bir kurşun camı kırıp içeri girer. Birer köşeye sinerler. Beş dakika sonra tüfek sesi kesilir. Biraz sonra Salih girer. Recep ve Fuad telâşla etrafını alırlar) Salih — İş bitti. Tebrik ederim korku kalmadı. Çopurun yanında idim. Ağa teslim oldu. 9 arkadaşıyla ağayı aldı dereye götürdü. Orda öldürdük. Recep — Yahu! Buraya bir kurşun geldi anlamadık. Salih — Ha... Topal buraya kurşun atmış. Teslim olunca (Bir İsimjz ağzına gelen küfrü etti. (Beni kana bulaştırdı. Beni aldattı. Ah, asıl onu kesmeli imişim) dedi. O dur. Recep — Vay anasını... verilmiş sadakamız varmış... Salih — (Bir İsim)'e haber verelim. (Telefonu alır) Alo!... İstasyon... (Bir İsim)\... Siz misiniz?... Şimdi Çopur'un yanından geliyorum. Ağaya teslim ol dedi. Teslim olmadı. Ateş açtı. Mukabele ettik. Ağa ve dokuz arkadaşı ölü düştü. Diğerleri teslim oldular... — SON — 60 Dr. RIZA NUR Türkiyenin Yeni Baştan İhyası ve Fırka Programı (Müsvedde halindedir) La reorganisation delaTurquie Dr. RIZA NOUR BAŞLANGIÇ Türkiye parlak bir medeniyet ve eşsiz fütuhattan sonra iki asırdır süren müthiş bir inkıraz devresine düşmüştür. İlim ve âlim bitmiş, san'at ve ziraat tedricen ölmüş, ticaret mahvolmuş, hasılı Türk ilimce, san'atça harsça, teşkilâtça çürümüş bir hale gelmiştir. Halbuki Türk'ün bu felâket devresinde Avrupa dev adımlarıyla terakkide koşmuştur. Bir asır kadar evvel tanzimatçılar Türk'ü ilmen, iktisaden, içtima-en, devleti, teşkilâtça Avrupa usulleriyle aşılayıp yeniden diriltmek istemişlerdir. Uzun bir çalışma ve savaş bu hususta pek çok iyi şey yapmıştır. Ancak henüz kâfi değildi; fakat tekemmül devresine gelmişti. Taassup engeli de yüzde seksen kırılmıştı. İyi bir hamle bu işi yapar bitirirdi. Bu sebeple meşrutiyet yapıldı. Maatte'essesüf İttihad ve Terakki Cemiyeti pek bir şey yapamadı. Yalnız saray engelini kırmış oldu. Yazık ki; bunun üstüne (Bir İsim) cehaleti, istibdadı, tegallüb ve tehak-kümü, zevk ve safalan, dahilik hevesleri ve emsaliyle Cumhuriyetten-beri millet ve devleti öyle berbad etmiş ki, Türk an'ane ve harsini öyle yıkmıştır ki milleti ve devleti harsça, ilimce,ziraatça, san'atça, teşkilâtça, yeni baştan tensik etmek zarureti hasıl olmuştur. Muntazam ve kendi orijinalitesi olarak bir harsi olmayan hiçbir millet ve onun devleti yaşamaz. Halbuki (Bir İsim) bilhassa buna saldırmıştır. Cahillerin millet idare etmeleri bunu keyfi ve diktatörce yapmaları hele daha ileri gidip içtimaî ve idarî inkılaplar yapmaları pek tehlikelidir. Bu adam yaptı. Böyleleri bunları hüsnüniyetle bile yapsalar cehaletleri yüzünden yanlış, tehlikeli ve felâketli yollara sokarlar, perişan ederler. Nitekim etti. Halbuki onda o da yok. Sırf, dâhi olmak, şan ve şeref kazanmak, zihinleri bunlarla oyalayıp mevkide kalmak, nimet 63 j il içinde yüzmek, asıp keserek keyfemayeşâ, devleti şahsî bir çiftlik milleti o çiftlikte ehlî hayvanlar gibi kullanmak ve emsali gayelerden başka maksatları olmadığı yaptıkları işlerle görülmüştür. Bu adamın bu devlet ve milleti asrileştiriyoruz davasıyla yaptığı şeyler öldürücü darbelerdir. Zaten hal perişandı. Her şey yeniden yapılacaktı. Şimdi bir de bunların yıktıklarını yapmak ve fena yaptıklarını temizlemek için çalışmak, zaman, para ve emek sarfetmek lâzım geliyor. Zaman hepsinden mühim ve hayatîdir. Sultan Abdülhamid'in en büyük kabahati uzun bir zamanı boşuna geçirmiş olmasıdır. O sulh müddeti içinde bu devlet yenibaştan ihya olunabilirdi. Son yıkmakla geçen zamana, keza bir de bunun tamiri için sarfolunacak vakte neka-dar ağlansa azdır. Çünkü Avrupa terakkide dört nala koşuyor. Bunlara yetişmek, bunlarla beraber gitmek zaruridir. Başka türlü hayat yoktur. Onlara yetişmek için tayyare ile gitmemiz lâzımdır. Hayatım bu millete bu devlete ilmî, siyasî ve idarî hizmetler içinde geçti. Avrupanın^da belli başlı milletlerini, memleketlerini gördük, hallerini öğrendik. Yaşımız da kemalini buldu. Bu sebeple Türk Millet ve Devletinin ihyası için görgülerimiz ve ilimle öğrendiklerimizden istifade ederek bu husustaki fikirlerimizi bu kitapta tesbit ediyoruz. Talih fırsat verirse bunları bizzat yapıp esaslarını kuracağız. Yok, olmasa hemen elli yıldır geceli gündüzlü çalışmalarla hasıl olan malûmat bari kafamızla mezara gidip heba olmasın. Belki istifade edenler olur. Bir millet yirmi yıl içinde ihya edilebilir. Eğer bu kadar bir zaman harpsiz geçer, devlet ve millet idaresi de namuslu, ilimli insanlar eline düşerse millet ve devlet kurtulmuş olur. Artık her iyi şey kurulmuş, yol ve lâzım sürat alınmıştır. İyi esaslarla müfredat tekemmül eder gider. Bunun için bir fırka programı, bir de yapılacak işleri daha tafsilâtla yazdık. Paris, Eylül 1929 Dr. Rıza Nur 64 FIRKA PROGRAMI 1 — Fırkanın adı "Türkçü" dür. 2 — Hükümet şekli Cumhuriyettir. 3 — İdare sistemi Lâik ve içtimaîdir. Din ve devlet ayrılışı esastır. 4 — Fırka asrîliğin, Avrupaî yeni usullerin tamamiyle taraftarıdır. Ancak bu tabirle Avrupanın ilim, teknik, metod, teşkilât ve intizamını Türk millet ve devletine mal etmeyi anlar ve buna çalışır. Dans ve emsalini medeniyet levazımından saymaz. 5 — Türk orijinal an'ane, töre ve harsine şiddetle bağlı, son derecesinde Türkçü olup Türk hars ve töresinin ihyasına çalışır. 6 — Türkiyenin resmî dini vardır. Bu da Müslümanlıktır. Bunu Teşkilâtı Esasiye Kanunua koyacaktır. Her din ve bu babda vicdan mutlak bir surette serbesttir. Din devlete müdahele edemiyeceği gibi devlet de dini tahakkümü altına alamaz. 7 — Vicdan, söz, matbuat ve Millet Meclisi için tam bir hürriyet tesis edilecektir. Hürriyetten istifade ederek hürriyet dairesinden çıkan taşkınlıklara adlî mahkemeler rü'yet edecektir. Kanun bunu men edebilecek surette İslah edilecektir. Teşkilât-ı Esasiyeye ve fevkalâde mahkemeler tesisini katiyyen men eder maddeler konacaktır. 8 — Her ne şekilde olursa olsun müstebid yetişmesine mani olacak tedbirleri havi ve Teşkilât-ı Esasiyeye konacak maddeler tanzim edilecektir. 65 9 — Fırka herşeyden evvel ve herşeyden ziyade dalkavukluğun şiddetle aleyhindedir. Devlete ve millete bütün suiahvalin menbaının dalkavukluk olduğu şu geçen cumhuriyet devrinde büsbütün görüldüğünden bu hususa çok dikkat edilecek ve en mühim tedbirler olarak bu babda bir kanun tanzim edilecektir. 10 — İntihab bir dereceli olup, reylerini tamamiyle harfî ve müdahaleden arî bir surette verilebilmesini temin, bilhassa hükümet müdahalesini kat'i surette men eder. Birkaç madde Teşkilât-ı Esasiye kanununa ilâve edilecektir. 11 — Mebuslar hükümette haricî ve askerî mevattan gayri bütün dosyalan tetkik edebilirler. Mebustan dosya saklıyan memur azledilir. Keza mebuslar askerî mubayaa işlerini de tetkik etmek hakkına haizdirler. 12 — Mebuslar imtiyaz alamaz, taahüt işini deruhte, dairelerde böyle işler takib edemezler. Edenlerin mebuslukları sakıt olur. 13 — Vekiller, mebuslardan veya bunların haricinden olur. Vekil olan mebusluktan istifa eder. 14 — Türk tebasına geçen ecnebiler, ister Türk cinsinden, ister başka kandan olsun, vekil, mebus, muallim ve zabit olamazlar. Ancak bunların bir göbek sonraki Türklükle tamamiyle temessül etmiş, ana dillerini unutmuş evlâdı bu hukuka malik olabilir. Her mebus kendi intihab dairesinin ahalisinden olacaktır. 15 — İstanbul ve Ankaradan gayri yerlerde fırka teşkilât ve binaları olamaz. Ancak intihab zamanlannda fırkaların adamları Türkiye'de dolaşıp rey kazanmıya çalışırlar.16 — Türkiye emperyalizm, arazi zaptı gibi gaye ve emellerden tamamiyle tecrid olunur. Buna mukabil vatan müdafaası tedbirleri hususuna lüzumu derecede dikkat edilecektir. 17 — Fırka rüşvet, imtiyaz yağması gibi işlerin şiddetle aleyhindedir. Harp zenginleri ile (Bir İsim) devri rüşvet ve zenginlerinin hesabı görülecek, servetleri müsadere edilecek, zevci, baba, oğul ve kardeşleri asılmış, haps ve nefyolunmuş veya maddî zarara duçar edilmiş olanlara tevzi edilecektir. 18 — İlk ve orta tahsiller meccanen olacaktır. Mekteplerde herşey- 66 den evvel millî terbiye verilecektir. İlk iş olarak ilk mekteblerden her-yerde açılacaktır. İlk ve orta mekteplerde hiçbir ecnebî dil tedris edilmez. 19 — Cami, kitabe ve emsali millî nefis eserler muhafaza ve tamir edilecektir. Cumhuriyetten beri yıkılanların mesulleri aranacaktır. 20 — İşçi esnaf ve emsalinin hukuku kanunî tedbirler ile temin edilecek, patronlara ezdirilmiyecektir. Say esas olmakla beraber.ser-mayeye de say nisbetinde kıymet vermekteyiz. Bu sebeble amelenin de patronu ezme hareketine muvafakat edilmeyip, sermayedarların hukuku da muhafaza edilecektir. 21 — Sendika, Kooperatif, bilhassa loncalar ve emsalî içtimaî ve iktisadî teşkilât yapılarak hükümetin tegallübüne karşı halk kütle ve zümreleri kuvvetlendirilecektir. 22 — Komünistlik, sosyalistlik, enternasyonalistlik ve kozmopolitlik içtimaî nizamın birer mikrobu, milletlerin birer felâketi olduğundan şiddetle aleyhine hareket edilecektir. 23 — Bütçede cumhuriyet devrinde yapılan israfın, ağır vergilerin önüne geçilecektir. 24 — Türk parasının kıymeti tesbit edilecektir. , 25 — Türkiye ziraat memleketi olduğundan herşeyden evvel buna çalışmak pratik teşkilât yapmak lâzımdır. Bataklık kurutmak, büyük çiftlikler tesis etmek isteyen sermayedarlara o arazi hükümetin ise meccanen verilecek, onbeş yıl vergiden muaf tutulacak, lehlerine ga- ¦ yet müsait şartlar konacak ve bunlar ecnabilere verilmemeye çalışılacaktır. 26 — Şimendöfer'in Sivas'a vardınlmasıyla zarurî bir hal aldığından, ancak, Sivas-Erzurum hattı yapılacaktır. Ondan başka artık ne geniş, ve ne de dar hat şimendöfer yaptınlmayıp, şose inşası ve üzerinde kamyon işletme tesisatı ve bunun için birçok yerlerde otomobil tamirhaneleri yapılacaktır. 27 — İktisadî muvazeneyi temin en mühim madde olduğundan ithalat ve ihracat muvazenesi husule getirmek için ihtiyaçların en mühim kısmı dahilde temin edilecektir. Bunlar buğday, balık ve sebze konservesi, şeker, iplik, kumaş, bez, elbise, çamaşır, kundura, tıbbî 67 hidrolif pamuk ve gaz, cam, şişe, bardak, tabak, kâse ve levazımı, kağıt, sırlı demirden küvet, tabak ve emsali gibi şeylerdir. Bunun için yünümüzden ve Adana pamuğundan iplik yapacak büyük bir fabrika, çuha ve bez fabrikaları, hidrofil pamuk fabrikası, Kütahya'da tabak imali, deri ve kösele fabrikaları, demir madeninden demir istihsali fabrikası, çimento fabrikaları, balık, sebze, konserve fabrikaları inşa edilecektir. Bunları yapan yerli ve ecnebi onbeş yıl her türlü vergiden muaf tutulacaktır. 28 — Memleketi imar için, tuğla en mühim ve en iyi malzeme olduğundan her tarafta ucuz ve iyi tuğla keza kireç yapılması öğretilecektir. Çimento fabrikaları çoğaltılacak. Anadolu'da Ardovazdan kire- ¦ mit yapılacaktır. 29 — Memleketi sanayi memleketi yapmak, ihracat eşyası imal etmek fikrinde değiliz. Sade kendimizin ve o da en mübrem ihtiyaçlarımızın nevi ve derecesi kadar fabrika yapılacaktır. 30 — Alim yetiştirmekten ziyade küçük sanat erbabı ve o da asri bir surette yetiştirilecektir. 31 — Eski yazıya ricat edilecek ve lâtin harfile de yanlışsız bir yazı yazılıp ikisi beraber yürüyecektir. 32 — Tekkeler İslah edilip, onlara misyoner teşkilâtı verilerek ikmal edilecek, bunlar Türklük için çalışacaklar ve Türklüğü bilfiil yapacaklardır. 33 — Matbuat kanunu tadil edilecektir.34 — Cumhurreisinin maaşı azaltılacak. Tasarruf kaidesine riayet edilecektir. ALINACAK TEDBİRLER İki nev'idir: I —İlk Tedbirler, II — İkinci ve esaslı tedbirler. 68 I —İLK TEDBİRLER 1 — (Bir isim) Paşa'nın ıskatı ve cezalandırılması. 2 — (Bir İsim) ve onun aleti olup, sırf mevkide kalmak ve servet yapmak için her kötülüğü kabul ve icra eden İsmet Paşa'nın cezalandırılması. Bütün fenalıklardan kanun huzurunda İsmet mes'uldür. 3 — Erkân-ı Harbiye riyasetinden Fevzi Paşa gibi şerre istinadgâh olan birinin kaldırılması. 4 — Başkumandanlığın, cumhurreisinden ref i. 5 — MK'in adamları olan Şükrü Nailî, Fahreddin, Said, İzzetin Paşalar gibi kumandanlan derhal kaldırıp yerlerine hakiki Türk kumandanlan tayini, 6 — Meclis feshedilip, yerine yeni bir meclis intihabı, 7 — Cumhuriyet halk fırkasını feshedip yerine "Türkçü" fırkayı koymak ve halk fırkası emvalini bu fırkaya vermek. 8 — Valiler ve kaymakamlar da tebeddülat yapmak. Sefirleri kamilen değiştirmek, 9 — Poliste tebdilât yapmak. 10 — Jandarmada tebdilât yapmak. 11 — Emniyet-i Umumiyedeki evrakı tetkik etmek. 12 — MK'in evrakını ele geçirip tetkik etmek. 13 — Dalkavukluk ve irtikâb bu devlete büyük bir âfet olduğundan bir kanun yapıp gerek matbuatta yazı, gerek mecliste nutuk, gerek beyanat ve medihler yaparak, gerek MK'in etrafına toplanarak bu suretle mevki, imtiyaz alanlar tevkif ve muhakeme edilecek. Bunlann servetlerini zevcelerine vesaireye de vermiş olsalar dahi, yine kamilen müsadere etmeli. Failler cürm-ü adi ile ağır cezalara mahkum edilmeli. 14 — İlk hamlede (Bir İsim), İsmet, Heyet-i Vekile, Kel Ali, Kılıç Ali, Reşit Galib, Mahmut Siirt, Celâl, Salih, Nuri, Safvet, Falih Rıfkı, Yakub Kadri, Recep, Recep Zühtü, Tayyareci Fuat, Ruşen Eşref, Rusuhî, Necmeddin Sadık, Başkatip Tevfik ve emsali tevkif edilecek. 69 15 -— İş Bankası hesabatı tetkik edilecek. 16' — Türk Ocağı hesabatı tetkik ve suistimalin mesulü tevkif. 17 — Tayyare cemiyeti hesabı tetkik (İlk ve sonraki reislerin servetleri ve Avrupa seyahatleri tetkik). 18 — Avrupaya heyetler göndermek (Ankara şehremini, ilmî heyetler ve onlara verilen paralar.) 19 — Himaye-i etfal hesabatı ve reisin seyahatleri tetkik. 20 — MK'in heykelleri kamilen imha ve bunları yapanlar kamilen mes'ul edilecek. Bu paraların tetkiki. Yerlerine Namık Kemâl, Mustafa Reşit Paşa, Ali Paşa, Mithat Paşa, İbn-i Sina, Ali Süavi ve emsali heykeller yapılacak. 21 — (Bir İsim) ve emsaline izafeten konan şehir, sokak, köy ve emsali adlar kaldırılacak. 22 — İsmet'in kardeşi Rıza'nın un değirmeni, soğuk hava depolan, Yavuz meselesinde mahkemede geçen işi, serveti, hesabı müsadere ve kendisi tevkif. 23 — İsmet'in bizzat serveti ve tahsisat-ı mesture hesaplan. 24 — Lozan konferansı masrafının tetkiki. Fuat'ın bunu toptan geçirmesi. 25 — (Bir İsimin Ankara çiftliğini nasıl cebren aldığı, müdafaa-i milliyeye nasıl arazi sattığı, her yerde çiftlik, Yalovadaki çiftliğin nasıl kapatıldığı, seyr-i sefain saç banyosu, Yalova iman masraflannı niçin veriyor, ilâh... sorulacak. Marmara ve Karadeniz havuzlannın masrafının Bahriye bütçesinden verilmesi meselesi. 26 — (Bir İsim) ve İsmet'in daha diğer irtikâb işleri. 27 — Hindlilerin ve diğer müslümanların verdikleri paraların MK'den sorulması. 28 — 63 numaralı ocak işi. 29 — Yavuz havuz işinin yeniden muhakemesi. 30 — Fikriye'nin katli ve Ali Şükrü ve Topal Osman'ın katli. 31 — Halit Paşa'nın katli, Necmeddin Molla'ya zabıt varakası ettirilmesi, Hakkı Şinasi'nin tehdit ile Halit Paşa'nın anasını takib ve davadan vazgeçirmesi. 70 32 — Ziya Hurşit, Şükrü, Cavit, Kırşehirli Rıza, Tevkif, tarikat-ı salahiyeci ve emsalinin asılma meselesi. Bu mahkemeler azasına idam verilmesi. Çünkü kanun ile hükmetmediler. 33 — Bursa'da asılanlarin muhakemesi. 34 — Şapka dolayısiyle asılanlann muhakemesi. 35 — Şeyh Sait işi, edilen masraf, takrir-i sükun kanunu meselesi. 36 — Operatör Emin'in, şehremini sıfatıyla Çankaya mutfak levazımını şehremaneti parasıyla alıp, Ankaraya göndermesi ve onun irtikâplan. 37 — Şehremini Muhyiddin'in MK'e mutfak olarak yüzbin lira sarfı, Avrupaya İngiliz Rifat'ı göndererek otuz bin liralık bavul ve kravat alıp, MK'e hediye etmesi, her gün Dolma-bahçe Sarayı'na elli okka balık göndermesi. 38 — MK'in Avrupa bankalanndaki paralan. 39 -— Hidiv Abbas Hilmi'den MK'in yüzbin İngiliz lirası alması. 40 — İsmet'in Hidiv'e ziyafeti. Halbuki bu adam bize Lozan'da rüşvet teklif etmiş ve bu resmen Hariciyeye yazılmıştı. 41 — Yunus Nadi'nin hesaplan, tevkifi ve servetinin müsaderesi. 42 — Gazete_ sahiplerinin dalkavukluklanndan dolayı tevkifi. 43 — Arz-ı tazimat heyetlerinin mürettiblerinin isticvap ve terzili. 44 — Gazi'nin en büyük eseri nedir diye yazanlann isticvap ve terzili. 45 — MK'e dâhi, peygamber ilâh... diyenlerin, K.izm diye bir şey icad edenlerin ve bunu medhedenlerin hapsi. 46 — Gazetede G. bugün Sarayda, gezmede, İsmet Paşa, Ali Efendi lokantasında gibi şeyleri yazanlann isticvabı. 47 — Bütün bu şeyler hakkında gazetelerde vesairle büyük mikyasta neşriyat yapılması. 48 — (Bir İsim)'in evlâdlık diye aldığı kızlar ve sair kadınlarla fuhşiyat meselesi. Çankaya ve Dolmabahçedeki fuhşiyat, içkiler, Salih ve Recep Zühtünün Tokathyan civannda kerhane açıp, (Bir Isim)'e kadın yollamalan, mekteplerden kız aşırmalan. 71 49 — 1920 de bir gece (Bir İsim)'in Ankara Dârül-muallimiâtım basıp bir kız alması. 50 — Süreyya Paşa'nın kızı Melâhat meselesi. 51 — Mk'in metresi Fikriye'nin katli. 52 — Nafıa Vekili Recep ve Mustafa Abdülhalik'in irtikâpları. 53 — Saraçoğlu Şükrü'nün g. çiftliği vergisini tenkis ile mevkiinde kalması. 54 — MK'in Millet Meclisini fahiş fiatla devlete satması, Çankaya ve Meclis Binasında esir, asker çalıştınp, askerî malzeme kullanması ve meclisi hükümete satması. 55 — İsmet'in başvekil iken askerî terfii. 56 — İsmet'in başvekil iken hanesinde asker hizmetçiler kullanması. 57 — İsmet'in Lozan'da ilk fena projeyi imza için gayreti. 58 — Eskişehir-Afyon mağlûbiyeti. 59 — Sakarya harbi. 60 — Sinop'ta Akif in irtikâbı, bana Recep Zühtü ile beraber kurşun attırması. Tevkifi ile mallarının müsaderesi. Hanesinin park hakkındaki kanuna muhalif olduğundan yıktırılması. Ferid Paşa taraflısı olup, Ankara'yı tanımadığına dair telgraf çekmesi ve bunlar meclise ihbar edildiği halde, ona bir şey yapılmaması. 61 — MK'in birçok defa kaçma teşebbüsü. 62 — MK'in ceza kanununa ve sair kanunlara ilâve ettirdiği maddelerin ilgası. 63 — Dolmabahçe millî müze olmak için Heyet-i Vekile ve Meclis karar vermiş iken saray yapılması. 64 — (Bir İsim)'in tenezzühleri için seyr-i sefain vapurlarını kullanması ve bundan mütevellid zararlar. Meselâ Samsun seyahatinde bir vapur Sinop'tabeklemiş, iki seferden kalmış, kırk bin lira zarar olmuştur. Seyr-i sefain'den kendisine motor yapılması. 65 — Tayyare meselesi. Alman kumpanyasına verilen paralar ve şartname harici tayyarelerin kabulü. 66 — Eski yazının iadesi. 67 — Mekteplerde dans meselesi ve ecnebî talebelere kızlar verip, gece Beyoğlunda dolaştırmak. 68 — Muhtelif mekteplerin ilgası. 69 — Tahsisat-ı mesture irtikâbının tetkiki. 70 — MK ve İsmet'in evrakı ile Halk Fırkası evrakının müsaderesi ve tetkiki. 71 — Mahmut Esat'ın bir İngiliz'e kömür satan Kılıç Ali işinde müddeiumumiliğe hilafı kanun emri. 72 — Kadriye Hanım işinin temyizi tazyik ile İzmir'e havale edilmesi. 73 — Bursa'da albayrak meselesi. ¦ 74 — İbo'nun Yalova'da katli. 75 — İntihabat suistimalleri. 76 — At yarışları. İsmet'in İngiltere'den at getirtmesi. 77 — İsmet'in kardeşinin Robert Kolejdeki talebe olarak israfat ve rezaletleri. 78 — İsmet'in un değirmenini kardeşine vermesi için Emin'e mektubu. 79 — İsmet'in tütün işlerine dair Seyfi'deki mektupları. 80 — Nemlizadclerden İsmet'in Çarşamba şimendiferini satın alması ve Sinop kibrit şirketinden yirmibin liralık hediye hisse alması. 81—Tevfik'in şapka alması. 82 — Barut meselesi ve Lütfü'nün karısı meselesi. 83 — Kâzım Karabekir ve Ali Fuat'ın rütbelerinin iadesi. 84 — Vekillere Gazi'nin maaş vermesi. 85 — İskân rezaletleri. 86 — Latife Hamm'ın hemşiresine (Bir İsimfin tecavüzü ve tabanca meselesi. 87 — Lâtife Hamm'ın boşanma meselesi. 88 — Ali Kemâl'in katli meselesi. 89 — MK'in nutkunu derhal tenkid ettirip o ne kadar basılmış ise o kadar basılıp, her tarafa meccanen tevzii. Fransızca da basılıp, Avrupa'da dağıtılması. MK'in bu nutkunun toplattırılıp imhası. 73 90 — MK devrine ait bir, ittihatçılar devrine ait diğer bir tarih yazdırıp acilen resmî olarak neşretmeli. 91 — Millî inkılâp müzesinin tasfiyesi. 92 — Üniversite teşkilâtının düzeltilmesi. 93 — Tevkif olunanlar Ankara civarında bir kamp yapılarak oraya konacak. 94 — Meclis Reisi Kâzım ve sairenin umumî harpteki suistimâl-leri intaç edilecek. (Bunu evvelce Miralay Sadık Sabri tetkik etmiştir.) 95 — Teşkilât-ı Esasiye ile para (pul ve emsali üzerine Cumhurre-islerinin resimlerinin konması yasak edilecek. 96 — Her vekâleti birer birer idare edip, programlarını ve teşkilâtını yapmalıyım. Sonra bu teşkilât ve idare programlarını mecliste tasdik ve tebdilini meneder bir kanun yapmalıyım ki, diğer bir hükümet değiştirmesin, hükümet programı stable olsun. II — İKİNCİ VE ESASLI TEDBİRLER Türkiye'yi ve Türk'ü kurtarmak ve yaşar bir hale koymak için birtakım mühim esasların yerleştirilmesine lüzum vardır ki şunlardır: 1 — Dalkavukluğun kaldırılması, Türkün başına en büyük âfet dalkavukluk olmuştur. Her fenalığın masdarı budur. Bunlarda bizde ayni güruhtur. Kim iktidara sahipse ona dâhi ve emsali sözleri söyliye-rek, kadın götürerek, yanına sokulup, etrafını alıyorlar. Mevkiye geçiyorlar. Artık vur yansın gidiyor. Bu suretle mevkiler cahillerin eline geçiyor. Favoritizm meydan alıyor. Baştakine mesned oluyorlar. O da istibdadı eline alıyor. Kanun tepeleniyor. Keyif hükümrân oluyor. İrtikâp, rüşvet alıp yürüyor. Hürriyet mahvediliyor. Kanun ve memurlar hevesât-ı nefsaniye, araz ve ihtirasa alet edilip uşak gibi kullanılıyor. Zulüm şiddetleniyor. Namus'un, ahlâkın iktidar ve sa'yin kıymeti kalmıyor. Bilâkisbunlar mezmum şeyler oluyor. İçki, dans, zevk ve sefa son derecelerini buluyor. Bir milleti ve devleti yıkan şeyler zaten bunlardan ibarettir. Türkiye imparatorluğunu inkiraza atmış olan şey- 74 ler esasen bunlardır. Tarihe bakarsanız bütün batmış milletler de hep bunlardan batmışlardır. Bu dalkavuklar bizde bir güruhtur ki hangi idare varsa onun adamıdırlar. O değişince bir kısmı ezilse bile bir kısmı derhal yolunu bulup, yeni idareye de adam oluyor. Meselâ bugünkü idarenin dalkavuklarının bir kısmı ittihatçıların da en hararetli dalkavukları idiler. Bunlar o kadar habis şeylerdir ki, idare mevkiine iyi adam da gelse onu dahi fena yapmak kudretini haizdirler. Demek ki en mühim mücadele edilecek şey dalkavukluktur. Bunu mahvetmeye çalışmak en esaslı bir şeydir. Bir kanun ile mevki-i iktidardakileri gerek alenen matbuat ve nutuklar ile, gerek hususî mektup veya şifahî olarak methetmeyi menetmelidir. Edenlere, on sene ceza vermeli ve memuriyetten ölümüne kadar mahrum ve malını müsadere etmelidir. Hattâ başkasına vermiş olsalar bile. 2 — İrtikâp ve rüşvet ve imtiyaz alma işleri: Bir kara belâ da budur. Râşid'e, mürteşid'e, kanun huzurunda müttehim olduklarından bunların meydana çıkarılması güç olmaktadır. Yalnız rüşvet alanı mahkûm eder, rüşvet verene bir ceza tevcih etmeyen bir kanun maddesi ile bu kanunu tebdil etmelidir. Rüşvet alana, rüşvet alarak imtiyaz verene onbeş sene kürek cezası verip, rüşveti, emvalini zevcesine ve-saireye ferağ etmiş olsa dahi onlardan müsadere etmelidir. Mal-i mesrûk nerede görülürse istirdat edilir. 3 — Mes'uliyet denen şeyi simürg-i anka gibi bırakmayıp, fiili bir surette tatbik etmelidir. Cumhurreisinden en ufak memura kadar herkes mes'uliyet korkusu altında titremelidir. Cumhurreisi gayri mesul olmayıp kanunî mesuliyeti olmalıdır. 4 — Kanunu hâkim kılmalıdır: Bir madde-i kanuniye yapıp bir işte kanuna riayet etmemiş olanlara memuriyetten mahrumiyet ile beraber beş yıl hapis vermelidir. Bu sebeble tecviz-i istihdam kanununu ilga etmelidir. Halkımız kanuna pek itaatkârdır. Bu iyi bir meziyettir. Ancak kanunî hakkını isteyemez ve müdafaasını bilmez. Bu da büyük kusurdur. Halka bu vazifesini öğretmelidir. 5 — Sefahat ve israfı, fantezî iş ve masraftan kaldırmalıdır. Bugün bütçenin yüzde yirmi miktarı israf ve lüzumsuz işlere sarfedilmekte-dir. ' 75 6 — İlme, iktidara, namusa, say'e kıymet vermelidir. Mevkilere ancak bunlar ile geçilebilmelidir. İltimasla iktidarsızı mevkie geçirene üç yıl hapis cezası verir bir kanun yapmalıdır. 7 — Millet Meclisini kuvvetlendirmelidir. Hykumet her istediğini kabul ettirerek onu terzil etmemelidir. 8 — Matbuata hürriyet vermelidir. Yeni matbuat kanunu yapmalı. Bunu pek mukaddes bir esas bilip asla dokunmamahdır. Bunlar fena şeyleri serbestçe ve hiçbir korkusuz tenkid etmelidir. Ancak bu mühim kuvveti bazı kimseler yanlış fikirleri veya mevki ve emsali hırslarla suiistimal edip mevkie geçmek, para kazanmak ve işlerini yürütmek için alet yapıyorlar. Bu da memlekette bir anarşi vücûda getiriyor. Matbuat kanununu Öyle bir hale koymalı ki böyle bir neşriyat gerek hükümet, gerek rical, gerek memur ve şahıslar aleyhinde olsun. Mahkemede ispat edemeyenler lâakal beşbin ve azami yirmibin lira olmak üzere nakdî bir cezaya, parayı veremeyenler bir sene hapse mahkum edilmelidir. Cumhuriyet zamanında dalkavukça gazetecilik etmiş olanlar, gerek kendi namlarına, gerek birini vasıta ederek veya nam-ı müstearla gazete çıkarmamalı veya yazı yazamamalıdır. 10 — Maarif ve küçük sanatlara herşeyden evvel büyük bir bütçe tahsis edip bu işi az zamanda tekemmül ettirmelidir. 11 — Türk harsını tanzim ve tesbit ile ihya etmelidir. Hars en mühim temel taşlanndandır. Millet ancak bununla yaşar. Orijinaliteyi ta-mamiyle muhafaza etmelidir. Avrupadan ilim, usul ve teknik alınacaktır. MK'in zannettiği gibi harsı yıkıp, Türkü tamamiyle Avrupalı yapmak büyük bir hatadır. Evvelâ bunun fiilen imkânı yoktur. Türk tam bir Avrupalı olamaz. Nitekim Japon olmadı. Olursa zaten kıymeti kalmaz. Bir iki asırdır büyük bir süratle koşmuşolan Avrupa-ya ne vakit yetişebilir? Hem Avrupa yerinde durmuyor, dört nala koşuyor. Asırlarla kendine mahsus bir hars ve zihniyetle meşbû olmuş Türk dimağı bir günde Avrupa zihniyetini alabilir mi? Dil ve din harsın en mühim unsurlarıdırlar. Bunlara dokunmak hataların hatasıdır. Dinin terakki ve medeniyet ile hiçbir münasebeti yoktur. Keza müslümanlık terakkiye manidir diyenler, büyük bir gaflet içindedirler. Ne müslümanlık ne de hristiyanlık, ne terakkiye sebep, ne de terakkiye manidirler. İşte delilleri: Vaktiyle müslüman idik, 76 bütün bir medeniyet, sanat ve fütuhat yaptık, bir kaç asırdır, yine müs-lümanız, müthiş bir inkiraza düştük. Avrupa evvelce hristiyan idi. Cahil ve terakkisiz idi. Bir iki asırdır yine hristiyan, fakat terakkinin evc-i âlâsına çıkmıştır. Yalnız dini idare ve hükümete karıştırmamalı. Hükümette dine karışmamalı. İkisi de ayrı ve müstakil bir halde kalmalı. İlim, san'at, medeniyet lâik işlerdir. Din ve hükümet tefriki kâfidir. Orada kalmalı. Din bilâkis manevî bir kuvvettir ki çok işe yarar kuvvetli bir âmildir. Keza insanlara fazilet, saadet telkin eder. Hırsızlık, haksızlık zulüm ve emsali bînihaye fenalıklardan men eder. Sonra daha bir iyiliği de vardır ki, o da mukaddes ve yüce bir teselli olmasıdır. Milletler dinsiz yaşıyamazlar. İnsan dine muhtaçtır. Herşeyden tecerrüt etmiş dinsizlerin, hele ihtiyarlık felâket anlarında halleri pek fecidir. Hiçbir teselli bulamazlar. Melânkolik ve nevrastenik olup, her an azâb içindedirler. Bu azâb içinde perişan olup ölürler. Halbuki dindarın Allah'tan, ahiretten ümidi vardır. Saadet bekler, dimağı bununla müteselli ve rahattır. Ömrünü bu saadetle geçirir. Bunun kıymetini takdir etmekten acizim. 12 — Ziraat, sanat ve ticareti ilerletip milleti zengin etmelidir. Yoksa ağır vergilerle devleti zengince idare etmek hatadır. Bunun sonu gelmez, millet daha fakir düşer. Ziraat, Ticaret ve sanat ölür. O vakit bütçe de tabii olarak azalır. Millet zengin olursa devlet de zengin olur. 13 — Vesait-i nakliyeyi ikmal etmelidir. Yani şoseler, köprüler, limanlar yapılmalı. Şimendiferden evvel kamyon servisleri tesis etmelidir. 14 — Bizde âlim, mmchassıs ve teknikçi yok gibi olduğundan ilmî, içtimaî ve idarî bütün şubelerde bol mikyasta Avrupa mütehassısları celbetmelidir. 15 — Türkiye'yi imar ve terakki ettirmek, sermayeye muhtaçtır. Bu da bizde yoktur. Onun için ecnebî sermayeyi memlekete sokmak en mühim esaslardandır. Bunsuz birşey olamaz. Bunun için de Avru-padâ bir müessese yapıp bu müessese vasıtasiyle sermayedarları aramalı, kandırmalıdır. Keza hükümet bunlara emniyet, bol kâr temin etmelidir. Bunsuz gelmezler. Bu da memlekete zarar değildir. Yeter ki 77 memlekette iş yapılsın. Sonra bize kalır. Böyle bir müessesenin Paris'te olması münasiptir. Orası Avrupaya hatta Amerika'ya merkezdir. 16 — Lozan muahedesi sonuna kadar olan Millet Meclisi celse-i hafiyeleri müzakereleri neşredilmelidir. Galiba MK bunların bir kısmını imha etti. Ve tahrifat yaptı. Tahrifi ve tashihini neşrettirip bunları kimlere yaptırttı ise onları şiddetle cezalandırmalı. Bu bâbta ceza olmadığından bir madde-i kanuniye yapmalı. 17 — Cumhuriyette birçok bayramlar yapıldı. Bunlar kaldırılmalı. Keza Cumhuriyet Bayramı bir inkılâp bayramıdır. Böyle inkılâplarda çok tebeddül olur. Bu sebeple bunun yerine devletin başlangıcı tarihini millî bayram yapmalıdır. Cumhuriyet Bayramı bunun yanında küçük kalır. Bu tarih Selçukluların başlangıcıdır. İki sülâlenin bir devlet ad-dini resmen mecliste bir kararla yapmalı. Yeni takvim yapıp mevsim, ay adları birinci ay, ilâh... keza... ilâh, yil adlan koymalı. Dinî bayramlar Ramazan ve Kurban'dır. Bu üç bayramdan başka resmî bayram olmamalı. 18 — Masrafı azaltıp, vergileri de azaltmalı. 19 — İlk ve orta tahsil meccanî olmalı. Hattâ talebeye nakdî vesair surette mükâfat bile yapmalıdır. Herşeyden evvel ilk tahsil ve mekteplerini tamamlamalıdır. 20 — Mahkemeleri hükümet konaklarından başka yere koymalı. Vali ve kaymakamların mahkemelere âmir olmaması lâzımdır.21 — İntihapta rey verilirken vali, kaymakam, jandarma zabiti orada bulunamaz. Rey vermeye mahsus bir oda olacak sandık oraya konacak. Pencereleri kapatılacak. Kapıdan iki metre uzakta her fırka mümessili bulunacak. Rey veren kimse oraya yalnız olarak girip kapıyı kapatacak, reyini verip çıkacak, birden ziyade rey atan iki sene hap-solunur ve bunun men'i çaresi bulunacak. Dışarıdaki kalabalık birbirine karşı propaganda yapabilir. Sade bir polis kenarda duracak. Fiilen kavga olursa müdahale edecek. Lâzımda daha polis ve jandarma çağırılacak. Rey verme odası caminin bir köşesinde olacak. Halk cami avlusuna toplanır. İntihaba müdahale eden vekil, vali, kaymakam, jandarma ilâh... bütün memurlar bir yıl hapsedilir. Bir daha memuriyette kullanılmaz. 78 İntihaba müdahale eden belediye reisi ve heyetleri de bir yıl hapsolu- ¦ nur. Belediye heyetleri değişir. Bunun için teşkilât-ı esasiyeye madde konacak. Bu kanundan sonra 1930 yılı belediye intihabı rezaletleri tahkik ve mes'ulleri derhal tevkif edilecektir. 22 — Halkı sosyal, yani içtimaî teşkilât ile kuvvetlendirmek. Bu nokta mühim esaslardandır. İyi bir tetkik neticesi olarak kanununu yapıp müstahsil ve müstehlik sendika ve kooperatif teşkilâtı yapılacaktır. İlk zamanlarda kusurlar gösterir. Kendisinden beklenen faydayı birden veremezse de zamanla verir. Bu bâbta Valdek Russo'dan istifade edilebilir. Daha iyi Alman teşkilâtına müracaat etmelidir. 23 — Devlet arşivlerini neşretmelidir. 24 — Alaturka adab-ı muaşereti toplayıp, tanzim edip neşretmeli. Keza alafranga adâb ve muaşerete dair de bir eser yazmalıdır. 25 — Dil için ilk iş lügat toplamaktır. Anadolu, Azerbeycan, İran Türkleri, Çin Türkistanı, Rusyadaki Türkler ağzından lügatleri toplamalı. Bununla coğrafi bir surette lehçeleri tespit edip haritalarını yapmalı. Bir taraftan da Uygur, Çağatay, Selçuk ve eski, yeni Osmanlı ne kadar kitap varsa, divan varsa, onlardan da lügat toplamalı. Bunları ve mevcut birçok manüskri halindeki lügat kitaplarını da bastırmalı. Sonra bunların hepsinden bir kamus yapmalı. Bundan sonradır ki, gramer, yazı, dilin eksik lügat ve ıstılahlarını yapmak ve tamamlamak işi gelir. Başka tarzda hareket vahim yanlışlıklan mucip olur. Türkçe ıstılah yapılacağı gibi ilmî ıstılah için aynı zamanda lâtince ıstılahı da aynen almalıdır. 26 — Bir müslüman kateşizm kitabı yazdırıp, namazı, duaları ilâh., ve notalannı en basit bir şekilde yazdırmalı. İslâm dininin telkin ettiği ne kadar faziletler varsa bu kitaba ilâve etmeli. Bilhassa ailenin kuvvetlenmesine dair olan şeyleri koymalı. 27 — Devlet memurları aynen asker gibi olduklarından ne siyasî bir fırkaya ne başka bir kulübe girebilir. Ne bir sendika ve kooperatif teşkil edebilir. Aksi takdirde azledilir. Bu bâbta teşkilât-ı esasiyeye şöyle bir madde konur: Herhangi hükümet, herhangi vasıta ve sebeble olursa olsun asker ve memuru bir fırkaya sokarsa müsait zaman geldiği vakit o hükümetin azası ikişer sene hapse ve herbiri onbin lira nakdî 79 cezaya mahkûm edilir. Zabit, memur ve nefer sade Belediye ve Mebus intihabında rey verebilir. Siyasî vazifeleri bundan ibarettir. Teşkilât-ı Esasiyeye yine şu madde konacak: Teşkilât-ı Esasiyeden bu memnui-yet maddesini ilga eden hükümet azası bunu usul dairesinde dahi yapsa, bilâhare onar sene ağır hapse mahkûm olur. 28 — Umumî harpte vatana hıyanet etmiş olanlara ceza verilecektir. Bunlar harp esnasında ecnebilere casusluk, ecnebî hizmetine girmek, ordudan düşmana kaçmak ve emsalidir. 29 — Türk olmıyan zabit, memur, muallim, bir kanunla çıkarılacak, opbeş yıl çalışmış olanlarına tekaüdiye verilecek. 30 — Türklerden Rumelililerde memuriyete, zabitliğe, muallimliğe Anadoludakilere mukabil nüfusları nisbetinde alınacaktır. 31 — Hasan Fehmi, Ahmet Samim ve Zeki gibi ittihatçıların, keza (Bir İsim)'in vurduklarının muhakeme ve faullerinin tecziyesi. Bunları bulmak için bir geceaynı zamanda ve her şehirde maznunların evlerini basıp evrakını almalı. \ ¦ 32 — Millî fırkamıza mistik bir şekil verilip, efradı Türkçülük hususunda tarikat ve dervişlik gibi ilâhî bir ideal ve gayrete sahip olacaktır. Siyasî bir fırka için bu doğru değilse de Türkler henüz o dereceye gelmemişlerdir. «Millî Tasfiye» den sonradır ki, olabilir. Tarikat ruhu büyük bir kuvvettir. Selçuklular ve Osmanlıların iptidalarındaki fütuhat, birleşme prosesüsü kuvvetinin büyük bir kısmını bundan almıştır. 33 — Köylerden daima şehirlere bir akın vardır. Sebebi köy hayatının zahmetli oluşu, hırsızlık ve hayat emniyetsizliğidir. Köylüleri köylerine bağlamak, hattâ şehirdeki işsizleri köylere veya şehir civarındaki topraklara yerleştirip ziraate sevketmek en mühim bir esastır. Bunun için köylerin asayişini, köylerde daha iyi bir hayat temin ete-meye gayret edilecektir. 34 — Lise tahsili görenlerin çoğu, hükümet memuriyetine koşuyor, çoğu tabii yer bulamıyor. Bunlar işsiz kalıyor. Her biri bir politika dalaverecisi oluyor. Bu sınıf heyeti içtimaiye için gayet muzır bir unsurdur. Buna çare bulunacak. 35 — Bize yalnız fennî ve şiddetli bir ziraat, ufak sanayi, ihtiyacı- 80 mız kadar fabrika sanayii ve serbest ticaret lâzımdır. Memleketimizi sanayi memleketi yapmak büyük bir felâkettir. Avrupa bugün fabirka-lannın esiri olmuş ve bununla belâsını bulmuştur. Avrupa fabrikalarının sürprodüksiyonu varken, bizim o yola gitmemiz akılsızlıktır. 36 — İşlerin süratle görülmesi için başvekilliğe merbut bir teftiş heyeti teşkil edilip, müfettişler merkezde ve vilâyetlerde dolaşacak, dairelere ansızın girip, çekmece ve cepleri muayene ederek evraka bakacak, bir muamele bir memurda üç günden ziyade durmuş ise birinci defada yarım maaşım kesecek, ikinci defada azledecektir. 37 — Harp tüfeği ve mitralyöz ile nişan talimi ve bomba atmak, ata, bisiklete binmek, araba, motorsiklet, otomobil kullanmak, kürek, yüzmek, hendek atlamak, duvar aşmak, sipere hücum, sipere yatmak ve emsali millî spor olacak. Bunlar için de her şehirde nişan talimi mahalli yapılacak. Cuma günü köylüler gelecek bu talimlere iştirak edecektir. 38 — Eski top oyunu gibi eski millî sporlar ihya edileceği gibi futbol, tenis gibi yeni sporlar da tamim edilecektir. 39 — Hükümet dairelerinden hiçbirinde yeniden teşkilât yapılamaz ve bunlara memur tayin edilemez. Bu sade meclisin bütçe müzakeresinde müsaadesi ile olabilir. Vatanî hıyanet, cumhurreisi, başvekil, vekil, mebus, vali ve kumandan gibi büyük mevkilerde olup, mevkiini ve nüfuzunu âlet ederek irtikâp yapanlar, ölmüş olsalar dahi muhakemesi yapılarak haklarında hüküm ve ceza yerilir. 40 — Mülkî ve askerî yüksek devlet memuriyetinde bulunanların bu mevkilerde bulundukça heykelleri dikilmez, adlan sokaklara ve emsaline konamaz. 41 — Cumhurreisinin resmi paralara ve pullara konamaz. 42 — Cumhurreisi, başvekil, vekil ve kumandanları mektup, gazete beyanname, mecmua ve kitap gibi vasıtalarla tahriri olarak medhe-denler iki sene hapis cezasına mahkûm olurlar. 43 — Lâakal iki sene evvel ordudan istifa etmemiş olan bir zabit mebus intihab olunamaz. Mebus intihab olunan zabit bir daha orduya avdet edemez. 81 44 — Zabitlerden cumhurreisi ve başvekil olamaz. 45 — Harp esnasında Türkiye'den ecnebi devlet tarafına firar et- i-1 miş, ecnebî devlete casusluk etmiş veya askerî ve mülki hizmetine girmiş veya Türk milleti aleyhine hareket etmiş kimselerin adlarından «Kapkara Liste» adında bir liste tertib olunup resmî ve hususî bütün vasıtalarla neşrolunur. Resmî ve umumî mahallere ta'lik edilir. Türk tebasından tardolunur. Ele geçenlerin maddî cezalan verilir. Mallan ailelerine ve dostlarına intikal ettirilmiş olsa dahi müsadere olunur. Ele geçmiyenlerin de gıyaben cezalan verilir ve mallan da ailelerine, dostlarına intikal ettirilmiş olsa bile müsadere olunur. Sulh zamanında da yani devletlere casusluk edenler bu liste ve bu cezalara dahildir.46 — Mevkilerinin nüfuzu ile türlü şirket ve müessese imaliye ile irtiba yapanlann adlanndan «Kara Liste» adında bir liste tertib olunup bunun ilân ve cezaları onuncu madde mucibince icra edilir. 47 — Cumhurreisi veya başvekili tahrirî olarak medhedenlerin adlan «Dalkavuk Listesi» adında bir liste ile ve yedinci madde mucibince ilân olunur. 48 — Cumhurreisi, başvekil, vekiller, vali ve kumandanlar Türkiye'de mahsus seyahat edemezler. 49 — Sade cumhurreisine iki, başvekile bir otomobil verilir. Bu esaslar dahilinde müfredata giriyorum: KUVVE-İ TEŞRİİYYE A — Millet Meclisi 1 — Mebuslar vilâyetlerin iki göbek yerli ahalisinden olacaktır. Hükümet asla intihaba kanşamaz. Kansan, bir yıl hapis ve memuriyetten daimi surette mahrum edilir. Arnavut ve emsali unsurlann mebusluk mevkiine çıkmaları büyük zararlan mucib olmuştur. Babası Türkiye'de yerleşip kendisi Türkiye'de doğan ve Arnavud dilini unutmuş olan mebus olabilir. İntihab bir dereceli olmalı. 2 — Mebuslann söz hürriyeti mutlak olmalıdır. 3 — Mecliste muhtelif fırkalar olmalıdır. Bu fırkalar ırk üzerine müesses olamıyacağı gibi henüz Türkiye'de fabrika ve amele hayatı teessüs edecek derecede fabrikalar olmadığından komünist ve sosyali-ist fırkaları da olamaz. Fırkalann gazeteleri olmalı ve hükümet bunlara sermaye vermelidir. 4 — Reisicumhur ve hükümet millet meclisine asla müdahale ve tahakküm edemez. 5 — Hal-i hazıra göre bizde Türkçü, radikal, liberal, muhafazakâr fırkalar olmalıdır. Ancak fırkalann her şehirde kulüp açmalan felâket olmuştur. Adeta hükümet içinde hükümet oluyor. Hükümet işlerine müdahale ediyorlar. Bir de ahali bu suretle iki taraf olup, birbirine duruyor. Binaenaleyh fırkalar, teşkilât ve kulüp yapamıyacaklardır. Bu şiddetle yasaktır. Sade payitahtta ve İstanbul'da birer merkez-i umumîleri olacak. İntihap zamanı her tarafa adamlar gönderip çalışsınlar. 6 — Meclis reisinin silindir şapka ile meclisi açması usulünü kaldırmalıdır. İşleri süse, debdebeye, merasime boğmamalıdır. Sadelik herşeye müreccahtır. 7 — Zabıtnamelerin bir kelimesini bile bozmak hakkı yoktur. Böyle bir vaka zuhurunda meclis başkâtibi ve meclis reisi mes'uldür. Cezaları birer sene hapistir. Reisin reisliği ve mebusluğu da refedilir. Başkâtip de azlolunur. 8 — Kabine âzası mebuslardan olduğu gibi mebus olmıyanlardan da intihab edilir. Vekil olunc fırka tarafından mebusluğa intihab ettirilir. 9 — Mebusların âlim ve malûmatlı olmalan elbette iyi bir şeydir. Ancak ahlâk ve namusu vatana ve millete merbutiyetin ilimden evvel olduğu aşikârdır. Bunun ispatı Ankaranın ilk büyük millet meclisidir ki, bunlar ekseriyetle Anadolu yerli halkı ve çoğu cahil idi. İşleri muhabbetle ve gayretle güzel bir surette başarmışlardı. Halbuki entellek-tüellerden ekseriya dalkavuklar ve ahlâksızlar yetişiyor. 10 — Millet Meclisinin sayısı pek ağırdır. Mebus adedini yüzelli-, ye indirmelidir. 11 — Mebuslar imtiyaz alamayıp, taahhüt işleri yapamayıp, hükümet dairelerinde iş de takip edememeli. Yapanlar mahkemelere verilip, bir sene mahkûm edilmeli. Mahkûm olunca mebusluğu sakıt olur ki meclis de onu resmen iskat edecektir. 12 — Meclisin 50 askerden mürekkep ve hususi kostümlü bir ya-savul (muhafız) bölüğü olmalı, bu da bir yüzbaşı kumandasında bulunmalıdır. Vazifesi meclisin muhafazası ve merasimde bulunmasıdır. Bunlara meclisin yanında bir kışla yapılmalı emir ve kumada meclis reisinde olup, ne cumhurreisi, ne askerî makamlar, ne başvekil asla emredememeli. 13 — Haricî, askerî işlerden maada hükümet hiçbir dosyayı mebuslardan saklıyamaz. İsteyen mebus hükümette her dosyayı görebilir. Bunları mebuslardan sakılyan memur azledilir. Büyük adının hakkı ilk meclisindir. Bu vasıf meclisten kaldırılacrıktır. Lüzumsuz ve cihana karşı gülünçtür. İntihapta reyini hastalık gibi bir sebep olmadan istimal etmiyenlere Belçika'daki gibi bir ceza verilmelidir. B — Cumhurreisi 1 — Cumhurreisi mebuslardan intihab olunur. 2 — Bugünkü cumhuriyet süslü, debdebeli ve masraflıdır. Cumhurreisine iki yaver, bir başkâtip, üç kâtip, bir hususî kâtip ve şifreci kâfidir. Maiyetine muhafız olarak 25 kişilik bir jandarma müfrezesi ve iki polis hafiyesi verilmelidir. MK gibi askerden hizmetçi ve şoför kullanamaz. 3 — Meclisin yanına Cumhurreisinin ikametine mahsus 8 odalı bir bina yapıp yanındaki yaverlere, kâtiplere yazıhane ve ikametgâh, keza jandarma için bir kışla yapılmalıdır. 4 — Cumhurreisi merasimi ve resmî işleri millet meclisi binasındaki cumhurriyasetine mahsus oda ve salonlarda yapar. 5 — Cumhurreisinin maaşı ayda iki bin liradır. Resmî ziyafet ve hediyeler masrafını Dahiliye ve Hariciye Vakâletleri verir. MK yirmibeş bin lira alıyor. 84 6 — Cumhurreisine iki otomobil kâfidir. MK'de onsekiz otomobil vardır. 7 — MK'in Çankaya'daki hanesi, çiftliği ve diğer serveti müsadere edilecektir. Çiftliğin Ziraat Vekâletince numune çiftliği ve halka gezme mahalli, hanesi leylî bir mektep yapılacaktır. Diğer servetinden asılan masumların ailelerine, onun yüzünden ziyana uğrayanlara verilip, bakiyesi maliyece müsadere edilerek ilk mektep inşaasına tahsis edilir. 8 — Hiçbir Şehremaneti ve belediye ve halk cumhurreisinin mutfak masrafını yapamaz ve ona hediye veremez. 9 — Cumhurreisi İstanbul'da vesair mahalde hiçbir sarayda oturamaz. Dolmabahçe sarayı millî Türk müzesi yapılıp, Beylerbeyi, ecnebî padişahlardan misafir gelecekler için muhafaza edilir. Beykoz kasrı da bu işe tahsis edilir. Diğer bütün saraylar Maarife devredilir. Mektep, müze ve emsali yapılır. 10 — Cumhurreisine mahsus hiçbir yat ve motor olamaz. Merasim ve resmî ziyaret için lüzum olursa Müdafaa-i Milliye muvakkaten bir vapur, yahut bir harp gemisi tahsis eder. 11 — Cumhurreisi başkumandanlık mansıbını uhdesine alamaz. 12 — Cumhurreisi hükümet işine asla müdahale edemez. Bunlara bakacak ve mes'ul olan başvekil ve kabinedir. 13 — Cumhurriyaseti muzikasının lağvı ile bu takımın Maarif Vekâleti Konservatuar İdaresine devri. 14 — Reisicumhurun vazifesi merasimde bulunmak, fırkalar arasında muvazene yapmak, buna göre bir başvekil tayin etmek, kanunen imza etmesi lâzım gelen kâğıtları imza etmektir. Mühim işlerde kabineye riyaset eder. 15 — Tahakkümlerin en hafifi şüphesiz millet meclisi tahakkümüdür. Ama ona da mani tedbirler alınmalıdır. Çünkü hırsla mebuslar kabine yaşatamazlar. Padişah veya Cumhurreisi adı altında bir şahsın veya başvekil veya hükümetin veya millet meclisinin tahakkümlerini menetmek en mühim meseledir. Mümkün mertebe buna çare aranacaktır. 16 — Bir kısım mebuslar zengin olmak, vekil olmak için, reisicumhura, hükümete dalkavukluk ediyor. Her dediklerini yapıyor, sui idare ve zulümlerine ses çıkarmıyorlar. Buna da bir çare bulmak lâzımdır. 17 — Reisicumhurun istibdadı hepsinden müthiştir. Bunun müstebit olmasını men için teşkilâtı esasiyeye şu maddeler konacaktır. a) Reisicumhurluk dört yıldır. Bu müddet tezyid edilemez. Kim bunun tezyidini isterse müstebit olmak, padişahlık etmek istiyor demektir. b) Reisicumhurluğu biten zat derhal yeniden intihab edilemez. Ancak bir devre-i intihabiyye yani dört yıl geçtikten sonra bir daha intihab olunmak hakkına mâlik olabilir. Hatta bu dört yıl zarfında başvekil de olamaz. HÜKÜMET I — Başvekillik 1 — Başvekil aynı zamanda diğer bir vekâleti de uhdesine alır. 2 — Başvekilin bir dairesi vardır. Bir kalem-i mahsus müdürü ile üç beş kâtip ve bir şifre kâtibi, iki muhafız polisi olur. Başka teşkilâta lüzum olmadığı gibi din işleri, evkaf gibi umumî müdüriyetler ondan fekkedilip ait oldukları yerlere raptedilecektir.3 — Gerek bu ve gerek diğer vekâletlerde, gerek reisicumhurlukta her türlü fenalık yapılıyor. Bunlar cezasız kalıyor. Bu da kötülüklere yol açıyor. Bu sebeple bir kanun yapıp makabline şumûlü olmak üzere bütün bunlar muhakeme edilecektir. 4 — Bütün vekâlet dairelerinde disiplin mahkemeleri yapılıp, memurlar, bununla cezalandırılacaktır. 5 — Her vekâletin bir istatistik ve neşriyat şubesi olacaktır. II — Şûrayı Devlet Lüzumludur. Ancak birtakım ehilsiz ve dalkavukları doldurduklarından tasfiye edilecektir. Vazifesi sade hükümetin yapmak istediği kanunlann lâyihalarını hazırlamaktır ki, hükümet bunlan meclise tevdi edir. 86 III — MİLLİ MÜDAFAA 1 — Kara, deniz ve hava kuvvetelirne bakar. Türkiye'de ayrıca bir Bahriye Vekâletine lüzum yoktur. Bunu cumhuriyet devrinde yapanlar mesul edilecektir. Bu üç kısım kara, deniz, hava kuvvetleri adlarında birer şube ile idare edilecektir. 2 — Askerlikte disiplin en mühim şey olduğundan ordunun bir daha politikaya kanşmamasını temin edici bir kanun yapılacak ve bu bâbta şiddetli cezalar konulacaktır. Mebus olmak isteyen zabit nam-zedliğini koymadan üç ay evvel askerlikten istifa edecektir. Bir daha da askerliğe avdet edemiyecektir. 3 — Reisicumhur ve başvekil müstebit olup da orduyu istinadgâh yapıp bu sayede istibdat icra ettiklerinden bu husus mühim bir nokta ve tehlikedir. Bunun için reisicumhur hiçbir kumandan tayin edemez. Tayin ve azil hakkı Erkan-ı Harbiye Heyetinindir. Bunu Müdafaa-yi Milliye Vekili tasdik eder. Erkân-ı Harbiye Reisini ve azasını Büyük Millet Meclisi nasb ve azleder. Reisicumhur başkumandan sıfatını haiz olamaz. 4 — Bir göbek olarak Türkiye'de doğmamış, anadili Türkçe olmı-yan hiçbir ferd zabit olamaz. Böyle çocuklar askerî mektebe alınamaz. 5 — Bu maddeye mugayir olarak mevcut olan kumandanlar azil ve tekaüt edilir... Gördüğümüz harplerde böyle zabitlerin casusluk, düşman tarafına geçmek, terk-i vazife etmek, mensub olduğu millete isyan etmiş, onlar tarafına geçip, zabit olarak Türk'e silâh çekmek gibi nice müthiş kötülükleri görüldü. Zabitler ecnebi olan veya dini müslü-man olmıyan bir kadınla evlenemezler. 6 — Anadolunun ortasında demir toprağından demir çıkaran ve onu iptidaî şekillere koyan, mükemmel bir fabrika yapılacaktır. 7 — Günde beşbin tüfek yapan bir fabrika yapılacaktır. 8 — Günde elli ve her çapta top yapan bir fabrika yapılacaktır. 9 — Günde yüz mitralyöz yapan bir fabrika yapılacaktır. 87 10 — Mükemmel ve pek büyük mevadd-ı nariye yapan bir fabrika yapılacaktır. 11 — Günde elli bin gülle yapan bir fabrika yapılacaktır. 12 — Günde yüzbin tüfek fişeği yapan bir fabrika yapılacaktır. 13 — Günde yüz torpil yapan bir fabrika yapılacaktır. 14 — Bir tayyare fabrikası. 15 — Bir telefon ve telsiz fabrikası. 16 — Bir otomobil ve kamyon fabrikası. (Odun, kömürle işler nev'ide.) 17 — Bir büyük benzin deposu. 18 — Bir büyük maden kömürü deposu. 19 — Bir büyük kundura fabrikası. 20 — Bir büyük kumaş fabrikası. 21 — Bir büyük terzihane fabrikası. 22 — İlaç pansuman takımları ve cerrahi aletler deposu. 23 — Bir büyük çadır ve seyyar hastane fabrikası. 24 — Boğazlan icabında 24 saatte müdafaa haline koyabilmek için, bitaraf mıntakanın arkasına askerî yollar ve orada levazım depolan yapılacak. 25 — Boğazlan torpil ile kapatmak için Marmara münasip bir yerde, gizli torpil deposu yapılacak. 26 — On kadar torpil dökme gemisi. 27 — İzmit körfezinde havuz ve tamirhane. 28 — Sahillerin muhtelif mahallerinde... hangarlar.29 — Türkiye tecavüz harbi yapmıyacağından Bahriyesi yalnız müdafaaya münhasırdır. Bunun için lüzumu tahtelbahir, hidravion, sahil müdafaası için büyük çapta kara toplan sahibi olup, büyük zırhlılar yapmıyacaktır. 30 — Şehid ve harp malullerine devlet vazifesini yapmamış, bunlar sürünür bir haldedir. Şehidlerin aile ve evlâdlannı, malûlleri terfiye 88 etmek millet ve devletin en mukaddes vazifesidir. Bu uğurda masraf ne kadar çok olsa haklıdır. (Bir İsim) bunlan köpek gibi bırakıp, devlet hazinesini zevk ve sefaya, süse sarfetmiştir. Bu paralar şehid ailelerine malullere sarfedilseydi şimdiye kadar çok şey yapılmış olurdu. Binaenaleyh bunlar için büyük tahsisat verilecektir. 31 — Her şehir ve köyde oranın şehid düşmüş evlâtlarının adlan hakkedilmiş bir taş abide dikilecek. Etrafı ufak bir çimenlik olacak. 32 — Şehid çocuklan diğerlerine tercihan leylî mekteplere alınacak ve her şeyde rüçhan görecek. 33 — Şehid ailelerine bir sermaye olabilecek miktarda nakdî mükâfaat veya hükümet arazisinden arazi verileck. 34 — İş göremiyecek raddelerde malûller için Anadolunun en ucuz bir şehrinde bir bina yaptınlıp, orada ikamet ve maişetleri temin edilecek. 35 — Az malûl olanlar, tercihan ve yapabilecekleri memuriyetlere tayin edilecek, vapurlar, şimendiferler ve emsali bunlardan asla para almıyacak, vapurda ve emsalinde oturacak yer yoksa oturanlardan kal-dınlıp yerine malûl oturtulacak. Bunlann harp malulü olduklarına dair bir hüviyet varakalan olacaktır. 36 — İş göremiyecek halde olup da keza malûl ikametgahında yat-, masına lüzum olmıyacak derecede olanlara münasip bir maaş verilecektir. 37 — MK zabit elbisesini gelin elbisesi gibi yapmıştır. Süsleri kaldırılıp en basit hale irca edilecek. Bu ayni zamanda hem hükümet hem zabitler için ucuz olur. IV — HARİCİYE 1 — İyi bir bina yaptırıp, bilhassa altında pek muhafazalı bir dosya mahzeni yapılacak. 2 — Ecnebi şifrelerini halleder mütehassıslar yetiştirilecek. 3 — Sefirliklerinden azledilenler, hariciye vekâletinde bir heyet-i müşavere teşkil edecekler. Mecburî olmayıp ihtiyarîdir. Vekil bunların reyine müracaat eder. Bunlar resmî ziyaret ve merasimin ihtisasına ve aşinalığına göre davet edilir. 4 — Moskova'ya, Berlin'e, Paris'e, Londra'ya, Amerika'ya, İtalya'ya, Yunanistan'a, Bulgaristan'a, Polonya'ya, Viyana'ya, Mısır'a, Tahran'a birer sefir tayin edilir. Polonya sefiri, Romanya ve Çekoslovakya'ya da bakar, Viyana Sefiri, Macaristan ve Yugoslavya'ya da sefir olur. Paris sefiri Brüksel, Bern ve Madrid'e de sefir olur. Bu talî yerlere lüzum oldukça gider. Oralarda bir kançılar bulunur. Bu kançılar konsolosluk işlerini de görür. 5 — Paris, Berlin, Batum, Sivastopol, Köstence, Varna, Selanik ile Marsilya, Beyrut, Haleb, Musul, Bağdat, Baku, Üsküp, Hamburg, Tiflis ve Tebriz'de birer konsolosluk olup, bunlardan gayri memuriyetler, sefirler, konsoloslar, iktisat ateşeleri ve emsali lağvedilecektir. Ancak, ecnebilerden fahri şehbenderler kabul edilebilir. Bunlara hiçbir masraf verilmez. 6 — Hariceyeye çekirdekten memur yetiştirmek mühim bir meseledir. Bunun için "şark ve garp dilleri mektebi" adıyla bu vekalet bir mektep açacaktır. Burada Fransızca, İngilizce, Almanca, İtalyanca, Rumca, Bulgarca, Rusça, Arapça, Acemce, konuşup yazabilecek surette öğretilecektir. Bu dillerden birine intisap eden talebe o memleketin edebiyatını, coğrafyasını, tarihini, ziraat, sanat ve ticaretini, halkının derece zihniyet ve meydânını öğrenecektir. Yahut lisan tahsili devlete ağır masraf olacağından bu talebe umumî dil mektebinden mezun olanlardan alınacaktır. Mektebi ikmal edince oraya sefaret ve konsolosluk nezdine muvakkaten gönderilip, pratik olarak da o memleket tanıtılacaktır. Bunlara diplomasi tarihi, büyük diplomatların hayatı, adab-ı muaşeret, merasim ve dans öğretilecektir. Sonra memuriyete tayin edilir. Bu talebe zekî, şahsen güzel ve şen çocuklardan intihab olunacaklardır. Çünkü en mühim haberler kadınlar vasıtasıyla alınır. Bunlar güzel, terbiyeli, hoş sohbet,musikî, dans ve emsalini bilir ve edebiyat bilir, malumatlı olurlarsa çok sosyetelere girer, çok iş görürler. Şimdiki sefirlerimiz ve personelleri, adeta sefarethanelerde hapis gibidirler. Hiç temasları yoktur. Olmayınca da vazifelerini iyi yapamıyorlar. İşleri gazetelerden malumat kesip, merkeze göndermekten ibaret ki hiçtir. Bunlara bolca maaş verilmesi de lâzımdır. 7 — Sefirler bazan bu mektepten yetişmemiş mühim bir devlet ricali veya general olabilirlerse de personel kamilen bu mektep mezunlarından olacaktır. 8 — Hariciye Vekâletinin bir neşriyat şubesi olacak. Bunlar da bulundukları memleketler hakkında siyasî, ilmî, ticarî ciddi tetkikler yapıp, onları neşredeceklerdir. V —DAHİLİYE 1 — Avrupadan mütehassıslar getirip vekâlet tensik edilecektir. 2 — Avrupadan mütahassıs ve kaymakamlar getirip, mevcutları ve yetişecek gençleri bunlarla çalıştırarak yetiştirmek lâzımdır. 3 — Trabzon ve Sinop havalisi gibi bazı yerlerde köyler dağınıktır. Bu sebeple hükümet işleri, asayiş ve maarif güç olmaktadır. Heyetler dolaşıp münasib düz yerler intihab ederek civardaki üç beş haneli köylerle dağınık tek haneler buraya toplanacaktır. 4 — Her köyün ortasında bir meydan ve bunun etrafında bir camii, bir mektebi bir oteli, bir hamamı ve dükkân olacaktır. Konferans ve merasim mekteb ve camide yapılacaktır. Mektepte tiyatro sahnesi ve sinema yeri olacaktır. 5 — Eşkiyalık, hırsızlık ve bilhassa hayvan hırsızlığı hakkında gayet şiddetli ve kati cezalar konacaktır. 6 — Mütehassıslar dolaşıp köylüye köyler arasında yol yapmayı, bunun usulünü öğretecek. Köylüler işleri olmadığı mevsimde yol yapacaklar. Yapmayanlardan yevmiye alınıp, yerine amele çalıştırılacak. 7 — Her köylü yılda on ağaç dikecektir. 8 — Her yirmi köy için devlet münasip bir köyde fidanlık yapacak. Burada meyva ve yabanî ağaçlar yetiştirecek. Köylüler bunları, bahçelerine, yol kenarlanna, dikecekler. Yabanîlerden herkes kendi 91 toprağında bir ormancık vücuda getirecektir. Yapmayan köylüden ağaç başına bir lira ceza alınacak. 9 — Her on eylülde bir umumî tahrir-i nüfus behemahal yapılacaktır. 10 — Herkes aile adıyla ve küçük adıyla beraber kaydedilecektir. Herkese halis Türk adlan konacaktır. 11 — Anadoluya bakılırsa köyler ekseriya dağlarda ve yamaçlardadır. Bunun sebebi malaryadır. Halk bu suretle su kenarlarını ziraat mahallerini bırakıp dağlara kaçmıştır. Bu ise büyük felâket olmuştur. Dağlar orman mahalli, su kenarları ve ovalar ziraat yeridir. Büyük küçük ırmakların su mecralarını tanzim edip, bataklıkları kurutup, halkı ziraat yerlerine nakletmelidir. Dağlarda ise ormancılığa kuvvet vermelidir. Türkiye'nin en mühim ve hayatî meselesi işte bu su mecralarının tanzimi ile tuğyanları ve malaryayı imha etmektir. Bu suretle irvâ ve iskâ'da vücuda gelir. Büyük ırmaklarda gemi işler. Bu sebeple böyle mıntıkaları keşfettirip plânlarını yaptırmalı. Sonra bilfiil tatbik etmeli. Ahaliyi dağlardan buralara nakletmeli, fennî köyler vücuda getirmeli. İnsan çoğaldıkça bunlar genişler. Bu suretle Türkiye'de beş on Mısır vücuda gelir. İlk yapılacak Kızılırmak boyudur. 12 — En ucuz ve en pratik bir köy ve köylü evi plânı yapılıp köyleri bu modele göre yaptırmalıdır. Ağılların hanenin altında olması sıhhatçe pek fenadır. Hanenin arkasında ağıl, kümes, sebze mahalli ve meyva ağacı bahçesi olacaktır. 13 — İyi bir köy kanunu yapmak lâzımdır. 14 — Orta mektebi bitirmiş ve hastalıktan arî olmayan hiçbir kimse hükümet memuriyetine giremez. Valiler, kaymakamlar, müdürler, umumî müdürler, mütehassıslar darülfünun veya mülkiye mektebinden mezun olurlar. Ve kalemlerde çekirdekten yetişirler. 15 — Jandarma teknikçe millî müdafaaya, hizmet ve istihdamca Dahiliye Vekâletine merbuttur.16 — Erbab-ı mesalihe nezaketle muamele etmeyen, işini çabuk görmeyen memur azledilir. Hiçbir iş bir memurda birgünden ziyade 92 duramaz. Arada müfettiş teftiş edip, böyle evrak bulduğu memuru azleder. 17 — İşler sadeleştırilip bürokrasi kaldırılacaktır. 18 — Nüfus mühim meseledir. Türkiye'nin arazisine nisbetle ahalisi pek azdır. Bu ahali miktarı memleketi imara kâfi değildir. Bir iskân idaresi ve bankası yapıp ahali getirip yerleştirmeli. Böyle bankalar ve iskân yapmak hakkını ticarî olarak müteşebbislere de vermelidir. Fakat asla bir cins ahaliyi bir köye yerleşürmemeli. Cinsleri karış-tırmalı, aralarına yerli ahali de karıştırmalı. Bunlara herşeyden evvel mekteb yapıp Türkçeyi öğretmeli. Aralarına konacak yerli halkı ve muhacirleri nakdî muavenet yapmalı. Hasılı bu temsili iskân işini Amerika'da tetkik edip, kanun yapmalı. Mıntıkalar tesis edip işe başlamalı. İptida sahillerde yapmalı. 19 — Köylerde haneler tuğladan yapılacak. Köylüye tuğla, kireç yapmak usulü öğretilecek. Bu ve köyler arasında köylülerin yol yapmaları kanun haline konulacak ve köylülere şose yapmak usulü öğretilecek. Güzergâhı köylünün arzusuyla fennin icabı birleştirilerek çizilecektir. 20 — Memur mektebi yapılacak. Liseden çıkmış talebe alınacak. Burada bir yıl onlara memurluk ve vazifeleri öğretilecek. Mütehassısa muhtaç işler için mütehassıs âli mekteplerden çıkanlar bir yıl bu mek-tebde ders gördükten sonra alınır. VI —MALİYE 1 — Avrupalı mütehassıslar tarafından şubeler ve kalemler İslah edilecektir. 2 — Ağır vergiler kaldırılacaktır. 3 — Bütün vergiler tevhid edilip lüzumsuz teşkilât kalkacaktır. 4 — İnhisarlar teşkilâtı kaldırılıp hariçten gelen inhisar metaı gümrükte cibayet olunacaktır. 93 5 — Mülkî ve askerî mütekaidlerin hali perişandır. İyi yaşadıktan sonra tekâüd olunca ahır ömürlerinde bir lokma ekmeğe muhtaç bir sefalet içine düşüyorlar. Bunlara yaşatacak miktar maaş verilecektir. Bu, mukaddes bir hak ve vazifedir. Hem vicdan ve insaf işidir. Bu maaş eski tekaütlere de teşmil olunacaktır. Ancak, arap, rum, ermeni bizden ayrıldıklarından onların tekaüt maaşları kesilir. Mütekâidleri şehirler civarında arazi vererek köyler yapmaya sevketmelidir. Avrupa-da mütekaidler ve ticaretten çekilenler böyle yapıyorlar. Bu suretle memlekette imar ve ihya oluyor. Onlar da rahat ve refahta yaşıyor. 6 — Paramız fena vaziyettedir. Bunu tesbit edip kıymetlendirmeli-dir. Bunun için altın garanti tutup yeniden kağıt çıkarmalı. Mevcutları yakmalı. Yüzaltmış milyonluk kağıt devlet ve milleti idareye kâfi gelmez. İkiyüz milyon bütçe için para her yıl bir iki defa maliyeye girip çıkmalıdır. Beşyüz milyon lira basmalı. Şimdiki para havada bir şeydir. Garanti bulamıyor. 7 — Paraların üzerine reisicumhur resmi konamaz. Yeni paralan MK sırf resmini koymak için bastırıp türlü masraflar yaptı. Ve eski para hesabında ihtilas oldu. Bu ihtilas tetkik edilecektir. Paralara millî bir resim konacaktır. VII — MAARİF 1 — Bütün işlerden en mühimi maariftir. Şimdiye kadar hükümetler bazı şeyleri kendileri yapmaya çalıştılar. Tabii yapamadılar. Eğer evvelâ halkı iyice talim ve terbiye ederseniz. Bu ondört milyon dimağ ve kol onları kendileri yapmak için çalışırlar. Hükümet de yardım edince, yol gösterince artık bir zaman meselesi oluyor. Bu sebeple her işten evvel buna bakmak lâzımdır. Bugüne kadar daima ve en ihmal edilen maarif olmuştur. 2 — Bu vekâletin en mühim ve ilk işi Avrupadan birkaç yüz ve her şubeden mütehassıs getirip bunların yanına da yüzlerce kabiliyetli gençler vererek bunları birkaç sene çalıştırıp memleketi her şubede tetkik ettirerek raporlarını almaktır. 94 Bu raporlar iptida vaziyeti gösterir, sonra ona göre alınacak tedbirleri bildirecektir.İşte bunlar memleketi coğrafyaca, ziraatçe, ticaretçe, iktisatça, tarihçe, asar-ı atikaca, harsça, dilce, etnografyaca, dince, idarece, jeolojice, madence, hayvanatça, nebatatça, ilâh... tetkik edeceklerdir. Bunlar kitaplar, haritalar, grafikler, ilâh... türlü şeyler. Hattâ Türkiye'nin av hayvanatı cinslerine varıncaya kadar yapacaklardır. İşte bu sayededir ki, Japonya iptida Alman âlimler tarafından tetkik edildikten sonra bugünkü Japonya olmuştur. Rusya arazisini Alman profesörlere tetkik ettirdikten sonra terakki etmiştir. Mısır'ın bugünkü imar ve serveti, bu hale gelmesi, Fransız alimlerinin sayesindedir. Napolyon Mısır'ı istilâya giderken yüzelli kadar alim götürmüş, bunlar Mısır'ı her noktayı nazardan tetkik edip eserler yazmışlardır. Hattâ Nil boyunda ne kadar nevi hamam böceği yaşadığını bile tesbit etmişlerdir. Sonra Mehmed Ali Paşa bunları yine avrupalı mütehassıslar vasıtasiyle tatbik etmiş, meselâ irva ve iskâ için Kınatratülhayriye'yi, keza İskenderiye limanını yapmış, Mısır bugünkü haline gelmiştir. Böyle bir tetkiksiz her adım hatadır. Nitekim MK'in yaptıkları gibi. Türkiye de büyük ve mesut bir memleket olmak için buna muhtaçtır. Fakat henüz ne yapıldı. Hattâ ne de düşünüldü. Bu babta ne kadar milyon masraf lazımsa herşeyden evvel ve tereddütsüz verilecektir. Temel taşı budur. Alınacak mütehassıslar Alman ve Avusturyalı olmalıdır. 3 — Tetkikten sonra yapılacak işler tesbit olunup tatbikata geçilecektir. Bunun için yine ecnebi sermayesi ve mütehassıs lâzımdır. Bunları himaye ederek bol kâr vererek, vergiden muaf kılarak getirmek lâzımdır. Su mecralarını düzeltsinler, yollan yapsınlar, bataklıktan kurutsunlar, ilâh... yapsınlar. 4 — Türkiye'de bir fabrika, bir bina, bir çiftlik yapan her ecnebi ve yerli her türlü vergiden muaf olacaktır. 5 — Evvelâ darülfünun ve emsalini olduğu gibi bırakıp en büyük gayreti ilk mekteplere vermelidir. Her köyde bir ilk mekteb açmalıdır. Evvelâ mekteb binası yapmaya kalkışmamalı. Hemen bir evi mekteb 95 yapmalıdır. Sonra yavaş yavaş bir plân dairesinde mektebler inşa edilir. Darülfünunun tıb, hukuk, mühendis, mimar gibi kısımları zarurî ihtiyaçlardan olduğundan bunlar ilk olarak islâh edilecektir. 6 — İlk mektebler için gayet pratik ve basit program ve bunlara kitaplar hazırlanacaktır. 7 — Köy ve şehir ilk mektebleri programlan birbirinden farklı olacaktır. 8 — İlk mekteb muallimi yetiştirmek lâzımdır. Mevcutlar adetçe ve keyfiyetçe asla kâfi değildir. Maarif Vekili iken tahmin ettiğime göre otuz bin ilk mekteb muallimi ister. Her vilâyette orta mektebe bir bina ilâvesiyle yataklı bir kısım yapmalı. Köylerden çocuklar getirip, ilk ve orta mektebler ile beraber okutmalı. İkisi bir masrafla çıkar. Bunlara sonra usulü tedris ve psikoloji okutulur. Muallim olurlar. Bunu tatbik ettim. İyi netice verdi. 9 — Bundan evvel her nerede muallim olabilecek derecede biri varsa altı ay ders gösterip muallim yapmalı. Sonra bunlar 10 ncu maddedekiler yetişince kaldırılıp yerlerine onlar tayin edilir. 10 — Dört mühim şehirde gayet büj^sk dört muallim mektebi yapmalı. İş yoluna girdikten sonra 8. maddedekiler de bir müddet terbiye edilecektir. Hem bunlar, hem bu büyük mekteblerde küçükten yetiştirilecek muallimler mekteb muallimliği kadrosunu doldururlar. 11 — İlk mekteblerin orta mekteblere talebe yetiştirdikleri zaman gelince orta mektebler yeni, basit bir programla İslah edilir. 12 — Orta mekteblerin muallimleri lise ve darülfünun mezunlarından olup, muallimlik dersi görmüş olanlardan olacaktır. 13 — Bunlar da kemaline gelince liseler islâh edilir. Bunlann muallimleri darülfünun mezunlanndan ve muallimlik terbiyesi görenlerden olacaktır. 14 — Diğer mühim bir şey Avrupaya talebe göndermek meselesidir. İtiraf etmelidir ki hâlâ az talebe gönderiliyor. Bunlann maaşlan da muntazam verilmiyor. Parasız kalan talebe çalışamaz ve ahlâksız olur. Bankaya bir hesabı cari halinde büyük bir kredi açmalı. Her ay iptidasında gidip alsınlar. Sonra bunlar teftişe tabi değildir. Çoğu tahsil et-96 meyip, sefahettidir. Bir müfettiş göndermek kâfi değildir. Paris'te hükümetçe tahsile gönderilmiş bir genç kızın tahsil değil, Mon Mante-ri'de dansözlük ettiğini dahi gördük. Bu. işe büyük bir ehemmiyet verilmedi. Evvelâ Berlin'de bin talebenin yatacağı konferans salonunu, yemekhanesini, oturma ve yemek salonunu, kütüphane ve çamaşır yerini havi olmak üzere bir bina yapmalıdır. En iyi tahsil Almanya'dadır. Bunlardaki ilim, sanat, usul ve teşkilât pek yüksektir. Yine böylece Pariste'de beşyüz, Londra'da da ikiyüz, Amerika'da da ikiyüz talebelik binalar yapmalı. Bunlara aileleriyle ikamet etmek üzere, müdürler tayin etmeli, talebe yemeklerini burada yiyecek ve yatacaktır. Talebe akşam saat 8.00 de behemehal, binada bulunacaktır. Haftada yalnız bir gece, gece yansına kadar dışanda kalabilir. Her akşam yoklama olacaktır. Müdürler bunu kontrol ettikleri gibi talebenin gündüzün mekteblerine gidip gitmediklerini de teftiş edeceklerdir. Üç defa mektebine gitmeyen veya binaya yatmaya gelmeyen talebe derhal binadan çıkanlır. Bileti alınıp, Türkiye'ye iade edilir. Orada da bir cezaya duçar edilir. Bu binalara kendi paralanyla tahsile gelmiş, fakat parası az olan fakir talebe de istediği takdirde kabul edilir. Bunlardan gayet az yatak ve yemek parası alınır. Yataklannı talebe kendisi yapar ve odasını kendi süpürür. Kızlar için aynca katlar tahsis edilir. Talebe burada konferanslar verir. Hariçten konferansçı ve sami getirir. Talebeye tahsili kolaylaştırmak, iyi mekteb bulmak için bu bâbta cümle malûmatı havi bir büro teşkil edilip bu büro lâzım kitab ve risaleleri, bulundurur. Ermeniler bile Paris'te böyle bir bina yaptılar da biz yapmadık. İran Paris'e bin talebe gönderdi. Mısır birçok gönderiyor. Böyle giderse beş on yıl içinde terakkide bu iki memleket bizi geçecektir. 15 — Avrupada tahsil yalnız tıb, hukuk, edebiyat, felsefe gibi şeylere mahsus olmayıp, daha ziyade marangozluk, mimar kalfalığı ve amelelik, demircilik, çimento ile bina inşaası, balıkçılık, çiftçilik, tacirlik gibi ilâh... sanatlar tahsil ettirilecek, bir çok talebe bulundurulacaktır. 16 — Vekâlet bu sanat ehlini yetiştirmek için de Türkiye'nin muhtelif büyük şehirlerinde Belçika sisteminde amelî mektebler açıp bu 97 ^ sanatlan terakkî ettirmeli, usta ve amele yetiştirmelidir. Bizdeki amele hiçbir iş bilmez, hiçbir işe yaramaz, iptidaî haldedir. İş bilmedikten maada çalışma usulünü de asla bilmez, imar ve amele işini ilerletmek için muhtelif yerlere çimento, tuğla ve kiremit fabrikaları yapmalıdır. 17 — En mühim bir işte her dildeki mühim ve klâsik eserlerin Türkçeye tercümesidir. Bunsuz memlekete ilim sokmak mümkün değildir. Vaktiyle Halife Me'mun İbranî, Süryanî ve Bizans alimlerini toplayıp bunlara bol mükâfatlar vererek Yunan lâtin eserlerini, arapça-ya tercüme ettirmiştir. Bundan sonradır ki Arab ve Bağdat medeniyeti denilen medeniyet vücuda gelmiştir. İlim ve alim himayeye muhtaçtır. Alimler, insanların en zavallısı-dır. Çünkü ilim kazanç getirmez. Ve ömrü say, mahrumiyet, meşakkat ile yiyip bitiren bir sanattır. İnsan gibi yaşamaya vakitleri yoktur. Zevk bilmezler, gözleri sıhhatleri gider. Bu himayeyi hükümet yapar. Firdevsi Şehname gibi bir şaheseri Mahmud-u Gaznevî'nin himayesi ile yazabilmiştir. Mühim eserlerin mühim şair ve âlimlerin çoğu, padi-şahlann himaye ve ihsanlarıyla vücuda gelmiştir. Bu sebeble maarif vekâletinde bir tercüme umum müdürlüğü yapıp, evvela bu heyet Yunan, Lâtin, Arab, Acem, Alman, Fransız, İngiliz, İtalyan, Rus ne kadar mühim şairlerin eserleri ve ne kadar tarihçi, ilmî, fennî, tıbbî, ziraî ilâh... mühim eserler varsa bunları toplayıp bir kütüphane yapmalı. Sonra bunları mütehassıslara tercüme ettirmeli. Mütercimlere bol para vermeli. Eserlerini bastırmalı. Kütüphanelere tevzi etmeli. Bir taraftan da az bir fiatla halka satmalı. 18 — Bir telif idaresi yapmalı. Telif yapanın kitabını bastırmalı. Kendisine maddî bir mükâfat ile bir miktar kitabından da vermeli. Tercümeler gibi teliflerin de iyi olup olmadığını tetkik ve ona göre kitabını bastırmak mes'elesi şudur. İyi bir te'lif de onun yanlışlarını çıkaracak müfettiş bulmakgüçtür. Her te'lifi bastırmalı. Tabiî pek saçma şeyleri herkes tefrik edebilir. Bu sayede ilim ve alim çoğalıyor. Fransa'da yılda onbeş bin telifat neşrediliyor. Bizde otuzu geçmiyor. Halimiz fecidir. 19 — Vaktiyle maarif vekâletinde teşkil ettiğim, hars dairesini şöyle faaliyete getirmelidir: 98 a) Türkolojiye ait bütün ve her dildeki manüskri ve matbu kitapları toplayıp bir kütüphane yapmalı. b) Ne kadar eski ve Türkçe veya diğer dillerde manüskri ve matbu muhtelif lehçede Türk lügat ve kamusu varsa fennî ve yeni usûl üzre bastırmalı. p) Muhtelif lehçelerdeki Uygur, Çağatay, Türkiye, ilâh... manüskri ve matbu şiir ve nesir eserlerdeki lügatleri toplayıp bir kamus halinde basmalıdır. t) Türkiye'de, Kafkasya'da ve İran'da, Rusya'da ve Çin Türkistan'ında halktan lügatleri fonetik fenni üzere toplayıp bir kamus yapmalı. s) Bunlara birleştirilip bir kamus yapmalı. Her lügatin mevki ve lehçesini zikretmeli. c) Sonra lehçe ve gramer ve emsali tetkik ve tesbit edilmeli. Lehçelerin haritaları yapılmalı. ç) Nihayet İngiliz kamusunu alıp, bundaki mukabilleri bu yapılan Türkçe lügattan koyarak Türkçenin büyük kamusunu yapmalı. h) Anadolu şivelerini toplayıp, haritasını yapmalı. hı) Aletler ve fonetik ilmi mucibince Türkçe konson ve imlâ harflerini tesbit etmeli. d) Buna göre lâtin harflerinden bir elifba yapmalı. Eksiklerini Orhun harflerinden almalı. Nokta ve sedillerden içtinab etmeli. Bu yazı öyle olmalı ki, bunun yazı makinesi ile Avrupa dillerini de yazmak mümkün olmalı. z) Buna göre grameri yapmalı. r) Eski yazıyı da biraz ıslah ile kullanmalı. Bu da lüzumsuz harflerin atılması ve imlâ harflerinin konmasından ibarettir. MK'in elifbası cahilane ve yanlıştır. Türkçe'yi okumaya kâfi ve pratik değildir. İki elifba bir yürür. Nitekim Almanlar da lâtin harfleri kullanırsa da gotik harflerini de terketmemişlerdir. Lâtin harfleri ilmî neşriyatta ve ticaret işlerinde kullanılabilir. Zamanla ve binefsihi kamilen lâtin harfi diğerinin yerine geçer. ze) Türk adetleri toplanıp yerine geçer. 99 se) Kıyafetleri toplanıp etnografya müzeleri yapılmalı, ş) Türk dansları toplanıp tanzim ve neşredilmeli. sat) Türk sporları toplanıp tanzim ve neşredilmeli. dat) Dolmabahçe sarayı millî Türk müzesi yapılacak, içine yalnız Türk eserleri konulacaktır. ti) Türk âsar-ı âtikası tescil ve tamir edilecek. zı) Türk mimârisî ihya edilip, yeni tarzda ve konforla mezcedile-rek yapılacak binalara Türk çeşnisi verilecek. ayın) Konservatuar tesis edilip, Türk halk ve klasik musikisi notlarıyla toplanacak. Bunlar Avrupanın yeni metodlanyla terbiye edilecektir. gayın) İstanbul'da ve Ankara'da şimdilik hem, dram, hem opera ve gülgülü opera oynamak üzere birer tiyatro yapılacak. Artisler yetiştirip, operalan oynatacak. Evvelâ klâsiklerle başlamalı. Sonra ileride millî operalar da yazılıp, bizim musiki ile bestelenir. Millî tiyatro da vücuda gelir. f) Türk harsını tanıtmak üzere Avrupa dillerinde de mecmua ve ki-tablar neşredilecektir. kaf) Hasılı harsa dair masal, ilâh... ne varsa toplanıp, yayılacaktır. kef) Türk Ocağı yeniden ihya edilip, siyasetten tamamiyle alınıp sade Türk harsına tahsis edilecektir. Ve hars dairesiyle teşrik-i mesaî edecektir. 20 — İlk ve orta mekteblerde din dersine ehemmiyet verilecektir. Talebe asla dinsizliğe sevkedilemez. Bunun için Frenklerin kateşizmi modelinde ilm-i hal yazılacaktır. 21 — İlk ve orta mekteblerde ne arabca, ne acemce ve ne de fran-sızca vesair Avrupa dili olmak üzere dil tedrisatı yoktur.22 — İstanbul, İzmir, Samsun, Adana gibi mühim merkezlerde Galatasaray Lisesi modelinde birer kız ve erkek Alman, keza İngiliz ve Fransızca dilleriyle tedrisat yapılır, kızlar ve erkekler için ayrı ayrı birer lise açılacaktır. 23 — İstanbul'da İngilizce, Almanca ve Fransızcaya mahsus bir lisan mektebi yapılacaktır ki bu sırf Türkçe olan liseler mezunlarının t 100 darülfünuna girmeleri için bir hazırlık mektebi de olur. Büyük şehirler gençlerinin birkaç Avrupa dili bilmesi pek mühimdir. Bu suretle ecnebî şirketlerinde iş bulurlar ve daha birçok işler yaparlar. Yahudi, Rum, İlâh... gençlerinin hayatta kazanmalarının başlıca sebebi budur. 24 — Gerek doktorlar, gerek mimar ve mühendisler nazariyata bo-ğulmayıp, Amerika tarzında sırf pratik yetiştirilecektir. 25 — İlmi istilâhlar sırf türkçe konacağı gibi lâtince istilahlar da aynen alınacaktır. 26 — Darülfünun'da ihzarî bir sınıf olacaktır. Orta mekteblerden darülfünuna girmek isteyenler ya bu sınıfta ve lisan mektebinde, yahut bir lise de tekemmül ederek girebileceklerdir. 27 — Orta mekteblerde ve Anadolu ilk mekteblerinde mahallî ticaret ve sanat hakkında pratik malûmat verilecektir. Bu mekteblerde Türk harsının öğretilmesine kuvvet verilecektir. 28 — Leylî mekteblerin talebesi, iyi okuyup, niharîler çalışmadığından ekseri mektebleri leylî yapmalıdır. Yahut disiplin ve kontrol altında büyük pansiyonlar yapmalıdır. 29 — Maarifte tedrisat müdürlüklerini iki şubeye ayırıp biri sırf idarî işlerle, diğeri program, ders, kitabı gibi teknik şeylerle uğraşmalıdır. Bunların bir de neşriyat şubesi olup istatistikler, kitablar, neşret-melidir. Bunun en mühimi köylüler için yol yapmak usulü, ziraat usulü, millî hars, hıfzı sıriha kitablandır. Bunları fazla miktarda basıp seyyar memurlarla köylerde dağıttırıp okutturmak. Bunların bu hususa dair sinemalarda göstermesi lâzımdır. 30 — Maarif Vekâletine merbut bir Asya-Afrika bir de Avrupa sosyetesi yapmalı. Bunlar buraya ait ilimlerle uğraşıp bu bâbta neşriyat yapacaklardır. Hükümet bunlara darülfünunda yer verip paraca da yardım etmeli. Bunlar içtimalar yapmalıdır. Birer mecmuaları olmalıdır. 31 — Mekteblerde Türk âlim, şair, mühim devlet ricali ve kumandanların tercüme-i hallerini okutmalıdır. Keza ecnebilerinkilerini de liselere umumî Türk tarihi, Türk edebiyatı tarihi, Türk şiir biliği, felsefe, felsefe tarihi, Sosyoloji dersleri koymalı. 32 — Uygur, Selçuk, Çağatay, Osmanlı, Azerî ilâh... ne kadar şiir, 101 divanı varsa toplayıp, her şairin tercüme-i hali ile beraber tahlili bir tetkik, arabca ve acemce ve eski türkçe kelimelerinden bir lügatçe ile ve eski harflerle bastırmahdır. 33 — Tezkere-i şuaraları, sûrnameleri bastırmahdır. 34 — Halk şiirlerini toplamalıdır. 35 — Türk tatlı, börek ve pastalarını tekemmül ettirmeli. Ve bir eser bastırmalı. 36 — Türk yemeklerine dair bir eser bastırmalı. 37 — Türk mimarisini muntazam, türkçe ve muhtelif dillerle neş-retmelidir. 38 — Türk el işlerine dair resimle bir eser neşretmelidir. 39 — Türk dekorlarını inisiyal ve süs olarak işlemelere geçirtecek ' bir eser yazılmalıdır. 40 — Türk ocaklarını esasî vazife olarak Türkiye'deki yabancı halkın dillerini kıyafetlerini âdetlerini unutturmak onlara Türk ruhu vermekle meşgul etmelidir. Öyle köylere gidip misyonerler gibi çalışsınlar. Bu teşkilâtta doktorların muallimlerin mühim rolleri vardır. 41 — Halvetî tarikatına müsaade edip, bunları misyonerler gibi tanzim etmeli. Köylerde doktorlar ve muallimler ile beraber hastahane mekteb, tekke açarak, yabancı halkları Türkleştirmeye çalışsınlar. Bilhassa, Kürdler üzerinde çalışmalıdır. 42 — Türk olmıyanlardan muallim olamaz. Nitekim zabit de olamaz.43 — Güzel ve muhtasar Oğuz Kağan masalı, ve diğer Türk masallarıyla başlar umumî bir Türk tarihi yazdırıp, ilk mekteplerde okutmalı. Bunun orta mektep için biraz büyüğünü liseler için daha büyük-çesini yapmalıdır. Bu eserin gayesi millî ruh ve terbiye vermek, atalarımızın menkibelerini, kahramanlıklarını, medeniyet ve sanatlarını öğretmektir. Bu eserde asla beynelmilellik ve kozmopolitlik olmaz. Bu eserin sonunda ermeni ve rumlann tarihi, bize ettikleri düşmanlık, çocuklarını bu düşmanlıkla büyütmeleri bizden istedikleri, Bulgar tarihi davası, Trakyayı istemeleri, Deliormanı Bulgarlaştırmak için türkçeyi yasak edip, mekteblerini kapatmalarını, Bulgaristandaki türklere zulüm etmeleri, Arapların nuhfetülarab, suretülarab dedikleri şeyin ve ta- 102 rihlerinin izahı, Avrupalıların koloni işleri de izah olunacaktır. 44 — Mekteblerde ahlâk, meziyet, fazilet, duygularını yükseltmelidir. Bir milletin manevî kuvveti en mühim kuvvetidir. Bunu da bir taraftan akaid-i diniye kitabında ve onun gibi yazılacak «Millî İlmihal» adındaki kitabda yapmalıdır. Bunlar da millî terbiye olarak aile terbiyesine ehemmiyet verip, aile babasına itaata, yiğitlik, mertlik, namus ve şeref için ölmek. Hak ve adaleti herşeye karşı müdafaa etmek, millet ve vatan için feda-yı nefs etmek duygularını fevkalâde nemalan-dırmalıdır. Türkleri mücessem namus, fedakârlık, şeref sahibi olarak yetiştirmek esastır. Millî şeref ve millî kurtuluşun insanın kendi hayatından üstün olduğunu telkin etmelidir. VIII —ADLİYE 1 — Mahkemelerde işler süratle yürüyecek. Bu bâbta şiddetli cezalı bir kanun yapılacak. . 2 — Hükümet ve Adliye vekili mahkemelere davalar hakkında asla müdahale edemiyecek, eden vekil iskat ve cürmü sabit oldukça üç yıl hapsedilir. 3 — Hakim kanun harici hükmederse, irtikâb yapmış ise azil ve beş yıl hapsedilir. 4 — MK'in adlî kanunlara ve bilhassa ceza kanununa soktuğu maddeler, tadil veya lağvedilecektir. 5 — Süt kardeşleri arasında izdivaç hakkı ilga edilecektir. 6 — Vasiyet ve veraset hakkındaki kunun tadil edilecektir. 7 — Herkes hayatında malının tasarrufu hakkına maliktir. Bu en mukaddes haktır. Ölümüne kadar sahib olmak ve ölümünde hayrat ve hasenata en son habbesine kadar vasiyetname ile vakfedilecektir. Yani malını vasiyet ile kâmilden bu hususlara terkedebilecektir. Ve bundan kununî varisleri birşey alamıyacaktır. Bu sayede hayrat ve hasenat meydana gelir. Bu da memleketin irfan, sıhhat ve imarına büyük yardım eder. Ancak ölüme bağlı ve bir şahsa terkedilerek yapılan vasiyetlerde varisler büyük bir kısım almalıdır. Çünkü bir fena adam bir kadı- 103 na malını verip ailesini perişan edebilir. 8 — Hukuk mektebi talebesi çoğaltılıp, bütün adlî memurlar bunlardan yapılacaktır. 9 — İsviçre Medenî Kunununun esası hristiyanlık olduğundan bu esaslar müslümanlığa ve Türkün örfüne göre tâdil edilecektir. IX —ZİRAAT 1 — Memleketimiz ziraat memleketidir. San'at sonra gelir, bu sebeple ziraat mühimdir. 2 — Tavukçuluk, sütçülük, tereyağcılık, peynircilik, balıkçılık, ilâh... yerli mahsulâta ait gayet pratik ve mücmel kitaplar yazıp.halka dağıtılacaktır. 3 — Alman ve Macar köylüsünün ziraî hayat ve usulü tetkik edilip o sistemde çiftlik yapılacak. Bunlar, bu kitaplar ile tesbit edilip dağıtılacak. Her tarafta bir köylü ailesine mahsus seksen-yüz dönümlük numune çiftlikleri yapılıp halka gösterilecek. 4 — Büyük çiftlikler vücuda gelmesi için gayret olunacak. Bu hususta toprak hattâ para dahi verilecektir. Fakat en mühim otuz-yüz dönümlük küçük çiftliklerdir. En ziyade bunlara gayret edilecektir. 5 — Bizde bütün ziraat makinelerini kullanmak hevesi boştur. Bunlar büyük çiftliklerde olur. Köylümüz için demir sapan, tamim edilecek, her yerde tamirhaneler yapılacaktır. Bizde öküzler boşuna beslenmektedir. Bunlar kasaba verilerek kâr getirir. Çifti Alman köylüsü gibi ineğe veya ata sürdürmelidir.Yani öküz yerine inek ve at yetiştirmelidir. Bizde dana eti yiyen yoktur. Bu suretle yenir. 6 — Yeni usul tavukçuluk tamimi. 7 — Yeni usul kovanların tamimi. 8 — Yeni usul tohum ekme makinasının tamimi. 9 — Yeni usul çapa makinasının tamimi. 10 — Sütçülük ve tereyağcılığın basit aletlerle tamimi. 11 — Türkiye'de hububat, meyveler, hayvanat ve ehliye cılızla- 104 mış, küçülmüştür. Sebebi toprağı gübreleyerek hububat ve ağaçların beslenmesi, hastalıklar ve fensizliktir. Köylümüz insan gübresini kullanmaz. Bu ise zürraın en büyük servetidir. Hanelerinde hazırdır. Buna alıştırmalı. Bu suretle sıhhatleri de kurtulur. 12 — İneklerini iyi besleyen yok gibidir. Zavallı hayvanlar, sokakta, kırda ne bulursa onu yer. Adeta toprak yalar. Böyle inek elbet küçülür ve az süt verir. Bunlar taranıp, yıkanmaz, derileri hep tufeylât ile doludur. Hayvan zayıflar. Hastalıkları tedavi edilmez. Bu sebeble Anadolunun hayvanları inkıraz halindedir. Bunun çarelerini yapmalı. Bence damızlık boğa meselesi boştur. İklime alışır yerli hayvanat iyi beslenir ve bakılırsa büyür, tekemmül eder, çok süt verir. Zaten damızlıkla alınan döller de iyi beslenmezse fena olurlar. Hem bunlar iklime alışamayıp, telef oluyorlar. 13 — Türk köylüsü, zavallı, et yüzü görmez. Bir kurt, bir ineği veya öküzü, ölüm haline getirecek de, hattâ ona bıçak yetiştirilecek de mord olmayıp et yiyecek. Bu müthiş bir felâkettir. Bu sebeble Türk cı-lızlamış, kuvveti ve sa'y kudreti azalmıştır. Türk kâfi derecede beslenemiyor. Tavuğunu, yumurtasını, tereyağını da yiyemiyor. Bunları satıp, gaz, tuz gibi şeyler almağa ve vergisini vermiye mecburdur. Bu işin gayet kolay ve pek ucuz bir çaresi vardır. Bu da köylülere ada tavşanı, ve güvercin besletmek ve bunlan yemeğe alıştırmaktır. Bunda dinî hiçbir mahsur yoktur. Nitekim Mısır müslüman köylüsü bunları yer. Orada her hanede hattâ şehirlerde bile beslenmektedir. Tavşan her ay en az dört tane doğurur. Üç dört ayda yavru yenecek derecede büyür. Beslenmesi de sebze parçalan, yeşil ve kuru ot ve kepekten ibarettir. Yani bedavaya gelir. Güvercin de her ay iki yavru yapar. İşte bu suretle köylü bedava ve bol et yiyebilir. Bu husus mühim bir noktadır. 14 — Köylüye bol patates ektirmeli. Bu da mühim bir gıdası olur. 15 — Tütün ziraati tütünü iyi olan yerlere hasredilmelidir. Şimdi her yere ekiliyor. Mahsul çok ve cinsi kötü olup satılamıyor. Bir de reji kanununu tâdil etmelidir. Bunda zurraa gaddarcasına zararlar veren çok maddeler vardır. Bir de sahtekârlar denklerin içine kötü tütün, taş ve odun dolduru- 105 yorlar. Bu da hariçte kıymeti düşürüyor. Ecnebî alıcı kayboluyor. Bu hususa çok dikkat edip bunu yapan zürra ve tüccara ağır ceza verilecektir. 16 — Paris gibi büyük şehirlere kavun, karpuz, incir gibi yaş meyve satmaya çalışmalıdır. 17 — Fennî balıkçılık tamim edilecek. Açık deniz avcılığı öğretilecek. İstanbul, Sinop merkezdir. Bu iki yerde konserve fabrikaları yapılıp, memleketin balık ihtiyacı temin edilecektir. 18 — Ziraat Bankası iyi şartlarla zürrâa bol yardımlar yapacaktır. Yoksa şimdi olduğu gibi mürbahacılıkla köyleri soymıyacak. 19 — Hükümetin yardımı olmayınca bizde hiçbir şey olmaz. Çünkü halkta sermaye ve ilim yoktur. Bu hususlarda hükümet şirketlere, fabrikalara ve keza zürra bol yaardımlar yapacaktır. 20 — En son sistemde ziraat enstitüleri yapılacak. X — NAFIA 1 — Avrupa sermayesini celbe gayret edip, bunlara bol kârlar ile imtiyazlar verilecektir. Onbeş yıl vergilerden muaf tutulacaktır. Bunda asla zarar yoktur. Bir çiftlik bina ve maden yapılmaz ve işlemezse zaten devlet birşey almaz, yapılsın da on beş sene sonra alsın. Bu zarar değildir. Bilâkis halk iş bulur, sanatkâr yetişir ve nihayet iş, bina ve fabrika bize kalır. Bunlar arasında bataklık kurutturup çiftlik yaptırmak en mühimdir.2 — Yollar ve nakliye vasıtalarına gayret edilecektir. XI —SIHHİYE 1 — Her vilâyet merkezinde mükemmel bir numune hastahanesi, kaza merkezlerinde yataklı birer dispanser yapmalı. Bu dispanserlerde cerrahî aletler, mikroskop ve lâboratuvar olmalı. Serumlar ve ilâçlar 106 bulunmalı. Seyyar doktorlar teşkilâtı yapıp, köy köy dolaştırmalıdır. İcab eden hastalan bu dispanserlere veya numune hastanesine göndermeli. 2 — En mühim iş malaryaya karşıdır. Rockefeller müessesi yardımıyla bu hususta büyük teşkilât ve kanun yapılmalıdır. Birçok milletler malaryadan yanmışlardır. Anadolu'nun en büyük derdi budur. Çünkü ahali ya ölür dağılır. Hastalıkla sa'ye mecali kalmaz. Hâsılı nüfusça ve iktisadî zararları müthiştir. 3 — Yine en mühim iş çocuk vefayatıdır. Kitaplar ve seyyar doktorlar ile çocuğa nasıl bakılacağı, emzirme ve besleme halka öğretilecek ve bu babta risaleler dağıtılıp, konferanslar vererek bilfiil gösterilerek çalışılacaktır. Beşik kaldırıp, çocuk sallanmaksızın uyumağa alıştınlacaktır. 4 — Mücmel, pratik risale yazıp halka dağıtarak hıfz-ı sıhha dairesinde yaşamayı, yemek yemeği öğretmelidir. 5 — Piç çocukları katolik müesseseleri topluyor. Men edip hükümet iyi bir müessese yaparak orada Türk terbiyesi ile büyütüp, bir san'at öğretmelidir. Eğer başk,a bir müessese alırsa ondan nakdî ceza almalıdır. 6 — Türkiye'de mevcut bütün maden sularının evvelâ yerlerini tayin ve tesbit etmek, sonra Almanya'dan bir mütehassıs heyet getirip ve yanlanna muktedir Türk doktorlarını verip, o mevkileri gezdirip, tetkik ettirmek, Suları tahlil, mevkilerin irtifa, azamî ve asgarî hararet, rüzgârlar vesairelerini tetkik ettirip, bunları birçok dilde bir eser halinde neşredip, her tarafa meccanen dağıtmak ve buralara tedricen asrî oteller ve villâlar, bahçeler, gazino, sinema ve tiyatro ve civarlarında ekcursion yerleri ve oralara mükemmel otomobil yolları yaptırmak. Bunlar yapılırsa memlekete mühim bir servet menbaı olur. Her yıl memlekete bir çok paralar girer. Bilhassa Mısır, Suriye, İran, Rusya, hattâ Balkanlılar gelir. Keza, gazlı adî, gazlı kalevî ve taşdelen gibi sofra sularını yeni usul fabrikalar ile şişelere doldurup, ecnebi memleketlere satmalıdır. Ve bunun için masrafa acımayıp, yer yer propaganda yapmalıdır. 107 XII — İKTİSAT VEKALETİ 1 — En mühim mesele, maarifle beraber iktisattır. Her refahın, her terakkinin ve kuvvetin esası bunlardır. Bunlarsız vatan müdafaası da olamaz. İktisadî terakkî sosyal terakkinin esasıdır. 2 — Köylerden şehirlere hicret vardır. Köylüyü köyüne bağlamak tedbirlerini bulmalı. Hattâ şehirlerdeki işsizleri köylere yerleştirip, onlara toprak verip, çiftçi yapmalıdır. 3 — İş kanunu yapıp amelenin patronla münasebetini, çalışma müddetini tesbit etmelidir. 4 — İstihsal ve istihlâk sendika ve kooperatifleri ve teşkilâtı ve kanunu yapılmalı. Hükümet bunları para ve herşeyle himaye etmeli. Türkiye ziraat memleketi olduğundan bilhassa köylüler için sendikalar, kooperatifler yapıp, bunlara hükümet kredi açmalı. Almanya'da bu teşkilât en iyi olduğundan oradan almalı. Dolu ve emsaline karşı sigorta yapmalı. Alman çiftçisi tarzında köylünün küçük sanatlarını tanzim etmeli. Bunlar Türkiye için temel taşıdır. Çünkü çiftçi milletiz. 5 — İplik, kumaş, bez, basma, çanak, tabak, bardak, kundura derileri, şeker, tıbbî pamuk ve gaz, tuğla, kiremit, çimento gibi zarurî ha-vayicten olan fabrikaları yapıp ilerisine gitmeli. Bizim Avrupa gibi sanayi memleketi olmak için uzun zaman ister ve onlarla rekabet edemeyiz. Hem de bugün Avrupa fabrikalarının esiridir. Bu yüzden vahim bir buhran içinde. Fabrikayı kendi en mühim ihtiyaçlarımız için yapıp, ihracat için yapmak hatadır. 6 — Avrupa fabrikaları bizim millî sanatlarımızı öldürmüştür. Daha yirmi yıl böyle giderse birşey kalmaz. Avrupanın sanatlarımızı öldürmesi demek hars ve medeniyetimizi öldürmesi demektir. Elde kalanları ihya etmeli ve bunları orijinal olduğundan Avrupaya satabiliriz. Bunun için kumaş, işleme, kapıtokmağı, kilid ilâh.. Türk numunelerini toplayıp bir sanat numuneleri müzesi yapmalıyız. Bu müzeye Türk Hars Müzesi adını vermek daha doğrudur. 7 — Tarhana, bulgur, keşkek, kesen gibi Türk yiyeceklerini güzel paketlerde Avrupanın bu misillü müstahzaratı gibi satmalıdır. 8 — Türk şekerciliği ve şekerlemelerini ıslâh ve bir eserle tesbit 108 etmelidir. Bir mektep açıp, ustalar oradan yetişmelidir. 9 — Avrupanın sergilerini her gezdikçe daha iyi anlıyorum ki, Türkiye'yi ihya etmek, ölümden kurtarmak, Avrupa milletleri sırasına koymak, alim ve şairlerden evvel sanat sahipleri yetiştirmekle olacaktır. Bunlar asrî demirci, asrî marangoz, motor tamircisi, ırgat ve emsali hergün muhtaç olunan insanlardır. 10 — Türk börekçilik, tatlıcılık ve pastacılığını tanzim ve ikmâl edip ve bir kitap yazdırıp, tesbit ve ustaları buna dair açılacak bir mekteple yetiştirmelidir. 11 — Faşist sendikalist ve kooperatif rejimini ve bizim eski ahî ve lonca teşkilâtlarını tetkik edip bu bâbta yeni bir kanun yapmalı. 12 — Avrupada bir çok kabiliyetli gence iktisat ve maliye tahsil ettirmeli. Bunlar mektebi bitirince yine Avrupada bankalarda, sendikalarda, şirketlerde pratik olarak çalışmalıdır. Bunlar iktisatçıların tıpkı, hekimlerin hastahane ve lâboratuvarlan mesabesindedir. XIII — DİN VE VAKIF TEŞKİLATI 1 — Hilâfetin yeniden tesisi hayatî bir ihtiyaçtır. Papa dururken hilâfeti ilga etmek cinayetti. Binaenaleyh hilâfet yeniden teşkil edilecektir. Türk din alimleri arasından biri Millet Meclisince halife intihab olunacaktır. Müddeti beş yıldır. 2 — Halife yalnız dinî işlere müslümanlann dünyevî ve uhrevî saadetlerine çalışır. > 3 — Yan azası Türk, yan azası diğer müslüman memleketlerden gelen din alimleri ile bir hilâfet şurası teşkil edilir. Bu meclis halifenin müşavir heyetidir. 4 — Devlet halifeye ve hilâfet şûrası azasına maaş verir. Sırf Türkiye'ye ait bir İslâm cemiyeti teşekkül eder, bunun reisi de halifedir. 5 — Bütün evkaf bu cemiyete aittir. 6 — Bir İslâm bankası yapılıp, bu varidat onunla idare edilir. 7 — Türkiye'nin her tarafındaki camiler tespit edilip mimarî kıy- 109 meti olanlar tamir ve ihya edilir. 8 — Camiler elektrikle tenvir, kalorifer ile teshin edilir. 9 — Evkafın emlâk ve arazisi varidat götürür bir hale konur. 10 — İstanbul'da hilâfet mektebi adıyla bir büyük mekteb açılıp, buraya orta mektep mezunlanndan alınıp müezzin, imam, (Hatip) yetiştirilir. Darülfünun mezunlanndan alınıp, vaiz ve müftü yetiştirilir. Bunlara arapça, acemce ve bir Avrupa dili öğretilir. İmam sesi güzel, vaiz ve müftü natuk çocuklardan intihab olunurlar. 11 — Her şehirde bir müftü, her camide bir imam bulunur. 12 — Yine sesi güzel ve ilk mezunlanndan alınıp müezzin yetiştirilir. 13 — Bunlara bol maaşlar verilir. 14 — Bir vaaz kitabı yapıp, saçma vaaz kaldırılır. Vaaz siyasî, idarî, ilmî, ahlâkı, ticarî ve iktisadîdir. Hutbeler de Türkçe ve bu yolda olur. 15 — Bir ilmihâl yazıp dinin farzları, sünnetleri basit usuller ile yazılır. Keza müezzinlerin okuyacaktan dualar ve ayetlerin notaları, ilâhilerin notlan dercedilir. 16 — İmam ve müezzinler müftüye, müftüler de halifeye tâbidir. Azil ve nasblan bu suretle olur. 17 — Hilâfet mektep, hastahane, pansiyon açabilir. Bu suretle memleketin irfanına sıhhatına hizmet eder. Bazı insanlar dünyadan bezer, hayatını dine vakfetmek ister. Böyleleri bu pansiyonlara girer, mektepler ve hastahanelerde çalışırlar. Bunların kadın ve erkek kısımları olur. 18 — Misyoner teşkilâtı gibi teşkilât yapıp bunlarla Anadolu halkının dini öğretilir. Harice de çıkıp propaganda yaparlar. Bunları hakim ve muallimler ileyaparlar ki bu hususta en faydalı unsurlan bunlardır. Aynı zamanda Türklüğe de çalışırlar. 19 — Müslüman memleketlerin saadetine, hariçteki müslümanla-nn ilim öğrenip, adam omalarına çalışır, buralardan çocuklar getirip, terbiye edip, memleketine yollar. Adeta bu eski zaviye ve tarikat usulüdür ki pek mühimdir. 110 20 — Hariçteki müslümanlardan nakdî yardım, vakıflar ve dahil-dende vakıflar kabul eder. 21 — Devletin siyasetine, idaresine müdahale eden halife hemen millet meclisince azlolunur. 22 — Halife'ye İstanbul'da padişahlardan kalma bir ikametgâh bir de resmî daire verilir. İhtimal eski ziraat nezareti münasiptir. Sultan Ahmed ve Ayasofya camii de halifenin olur. Orada halife cuma namazı kıldınr. 23 — Yetim, terkedilmiş çocuklan alır, büyütür, yetiştirir. 24 — Devlet baksa bile bu teşkilât iradlanyla mevcut olur. Kimse elinden alamaz. Servetiyle kalır ve Türklüğü; müslümanlığı, Rum ve Ermeni patrikleri milletlerini yaşattıkları gibi yaşatır. Bu teşkilâta çok . ehemmiyet verilmelidir. Çünkü Anadolu halkı pek cahildir. Din, Allah, peygamber, nedir adeta bilmezler. Maazallah memleket bir ecnebi istilâsina uğrarsa az zamanda tanassur edip, Türkçeyi de unutp, Türklük mahvolur. İşte Ermeni ve Rumlan, metkepleri ve dilleri ile beraber asırlardan beri yaşatan kiliseleri, dinleri ve kilise teşkilâtıdır. Din bu hususta kaledir. MK bu kaleyi yıktı. 25 — Evkafı asrî bir suretle islâh etmek zaruridir. Devlet asla evkafa el süremez. 26 — Müftü, imam ve müezzinin kisveleri olur. Ancak bu dini kisvelerle, eğlence mahallerine, kahvehanelere gidilemez. 27 — Bir yüksek din mektebi yapıp, arabca, acemce ve Avrupa dilleri ile müslüman dinî ilimleri, hristiyanlık misyoner faaliyeti hakkında yüksek tahsil yapılır. 28 — Tarikatlardan Bektaşilik, Mevlevîlik, Nakşibendîlik ve Halvetîlik millî Türk icadıdır. Bunlara müsaade edilecektir. Hilâfete merbut olacaklardır. Ancak bunlardaki fena şeyler ilga edilip, tekkeleri mektep veya hastahane haline konacaktır. Zikir için bir mahal tahsis edilip, haftada bir defa ayin icra edilecektir. 29 — Baba ve şeyhleri usulü dairesinde yetişmiş, ahlâk sahibi ve lise tahsili görmüş olanlardan halife intihab ve tayin edecektir. Halife azil hakkına da maliktir. 30 — Tekkelerde eskiden olduğu gibi şiir, musiki ve felsefe ile de 111 iştigal edilir. Ve yine eskiden olduğu gibi şeyhlerden mühim şair ve musikişinaslar yetişir. 31 — Bu teşkilâtı yanlış ve gerileme ve zararlı zannetmek büyük hatadır. Avrupada da her yerde vardır. Hattâ mebus intihablannda bile bunların mühim bir kuvvet ve tesiri olur. Fransa'da olduğu gibi, bilhassa İngiltere'de kiliseler intihablarda büyük bir âmildir. Afrika, Asya ve Okyanuslarda milyonlarca halkı hristiyan yaptılar. 32 — Bunlara Avrupanın misyoner ve cizvit teşkilâtı şeklini verip memlekette bilhassa kürtler arasında mektep, tekke, hastahane açarak, bunları Türklük neşrine hadim kılmaktır. Bunlar bilhassa kürtleri, türkleştirmek için çalışacaklardır. Bütün bu teşkilâtın gazeteleri olacaktır. İslâm aleyhine yapılan neştirayatı ve işleri takip edip, cevaplar vereceklerdir. 33 — Hırka-i şerif ve emsali halifeye teslim edilecektir. Bütün İslâm memleketlerindeki mukaddes eşya da getirilip İstanbul'da halifeye teslim olunacaktır. Hilâfetin bir kütüphanesi, bir müzesi, bir arşivi olacaktır. Kütüphanesinde her memleketten gelen müslümanlar okur. İdarî işler için bir kalem yapılacaktır. 34 — Hanefî, Malikî, Şafiî, Hanbelî ve Şiî mezhepleri ve tarikatler için şube ve müdürler olacak. 35 — Halifeye otuz kişilik merasime mahsus bir hassa müfrezesi verilecek. Bu askerin hususî elbisesi olacak. Aralarında müslüman memleketlerinden gelmeneferlerde olacak. Her cuma günü halife kendine mahsus elbisesini giyip, alayı ile camiye gidecektir. Halifelik makamı İstanbul'dur. 36 — Kadın ve erkekten dünyadan bıkmış olanlar olacağından bunlar tekkelere kabul edilir. Kadın kısmı ayrı olur. Bunlara hastaba-kıcılık, çocuğa bakmak öğretilir. Hayatlannı hilâfetin açacağı hastanede ve keza kismesiz çocuklar için açacağı mahalde bunlara bakmakla yani ömürlerini dinî hasenatla geçirirler. 37 — İmam, vaiz, müftü ve müezzin gibi din memurları sade Türk cinsinden olur. 112 XIV — TÜRKLERDEKİ İSTİKBAL Bütün Asya ve şark gibi Türklerde de her tarafta bir uyanma hareketi başlamıştır. Bu öldürülemez. İstikbal ümidle doludur. Bugünkü Türkiye bunun başında, merkez ve mesnedidir. Türkiye ve Türklük bugünkü haliyle yaşayamaz. Behemehal bütün Türklerden konfederasyon halinde büyük bir devlet teşkil edilmelidir. Cinden ve Çin denizinden, Adalar ve Akdenize, şimal denizinden Afganistan ve İran içlerine kadar olan yerler Türkler ile doludur. Türkiye ondört milyon nüfustur. Tamamiyle teşkilâtı, yolları yapılmış, fabrikaları, ziraatı olmuş, alim ve teknisyenleri yetişmiş olsa dahi yaşıyamaz. Etrafı düşmanla doludur. Bilhassa Avrupanın bu koloni devresi bütün şarkın ve Türkün azrailidir. Bu sebeble: Evvelâ Türkiye, Kafkasya Türkleri ve İrandaki Azerbeycan, Kafkas dağlarındaki Komuk, Çeçen, Lezgi, Asetin, Kabartay, Çerkeş ve Abazalar ile birer müstakil cumhuriyet halinde bir konfederasyon yapmalı. Bu dağdaki milletler de resmî dil olarak Türkçeyi kabul etmeli. Bu suretle yirmi beş milyonluk bir kitle yapar. Hariciye, askerlik, maliye ve iktisat, maarif bir olup, her cumhuriyet kendi dahili idaresinde müstakil ve idaresini bir cumhurreisi ve millet meclisi ile yapmalı. Türkiye de aynca umumî bir millet meclisi yapıp, bunda her cumhuriyetten nüfusu nisbetinüt mebus bulunmalı. Bu meclis askerlik ve diğer müşterek işlere bakmalı. Böyle olunca Ankara payitaht olamaz. Esasen büyük bir ırmak üzerinde olmadığından büyük nüfuslu bir şehir yani payitaht olamaz. Paris ve emsali bütün büyük payitahtlar büyük ırmaklar üzerindedir. Anadolu ortasında Kızılırmak üzerinde yine bir payitaht yapmalıdır. Kırımda bir cumhuriyet olup, buna iltahak etmelidir. Bu devletin adı Türkiye'dir. Anadolu çok nüfus ister. Muhacir getirmek sistemi bu parasızlıkla yanlıştır. Evvelâ bataklıkları kurutmak lâzım ve maişete kâfi iş yaratmak lâzım. Bunlarsız gelen muhacir gelir, muzır unsur olur. Muhacir meselesinde derhal Türkçeyi kabul ettirmek bunları Türk harsı ile yetiştirmek, müslüman ve sünnî etmek en büyük şarttır. 113 Türklük hiç şüphe yok ki, harsça bazı farklara maliktir. Dil muhtelif şivelerdedir. Kastamonu ve emsali birer Patois'dır ki, bugünkü müttehit olmuş Fransa'da daha hesapsızdır. Bu mühim bir şey değildir. Ancak Türkçe Türkiye ve Çağatayca olarak esaslı iki lehçedir. Mesafe uzaklığı ve bu dil meselesinden dolayı Sibirya ve ta Çine kadar Türkleri bir devlet haline koymak mümkün değildir. Hem de gayri tabiidir. Zarardan başka bir netice vermez. Bu sebeple bir de Orta Asya'da Özbek, Türkmen, Kırgız, Tatar, Başkırt, Uygur ilâh... hepsi birer cumhuriyet halinde bir konfederasyon yapmalı. Umumî payitahtlan Taşkent olur. Bu devletin adı Türkistan devletidir. Bunlarda tıpkı Türkiye tarzı gibi meclislerle idare edilir. Ve Türkiye ile harici askerlik, maarif, iktisat işlerinde bir olur. Arada gümrük olmaz. Çağataycayı tedricen Türkiye Türkçesine yaklaştırmalıdır. Zamanla mümkündür ve mutlaka lâzımdır. Azerî lehçesi Anadoludan pek farklı değildir. İşte böyle bir Türkiye yaşıyabilir. Kırk elli milyon Türk eder. Bunların ilk işi İran ve Afganistan Türklerini kurtarmaktır. Şimdiki İran'ın şimali Türk yurdudur. 9 asır evvel Mahmut Kaşgarî dahi Kazvî'nin Türk şehri olduğunu söyler. İşte Türk'ün böyle bir çok irredantası vardır. Bu devletin tehlikesi de vardır: 1 — Avrupa koloni siyaseti ve Avrupa medeniyeti. Türkler bu medeniyeti ilim ve tekniklerini aldıktan sonra ilerisine gitmemelidir. Avrupanın kuvvetini kırmağa çalışmalıdır ki bize zarar vermez hale gelsinler. Bu da onların mallarına boykot yapmakla tamamiyle mümkündür. 2 — Çinliler. Bunlar uyanırsa evvelâ Türklüğe tehlike olurlar. Tarih şahidtir. Bunun için öyle bir vaziyette icab ederse Avrupa ile dahi ittifak etip Çinlileri tepelemelidir. Bu Avrupanın da menfaati icabın-dandır. 3 — Araplar. Fas'tan Bağdat'a kadar arap dili hakim olduğundan kuvvetlenirlerse ilk Türk'e hücum ederler. Bunlara göz açtırmamak. 4 — Rusya. Rusya'yı parçalamalı. Rusya'nın yeniden veya Ukranya'nın büyümesine asla müsaade etmemelidir. Böyle teşekkül eden müttehit Türkiye ve Türkistan büyük -devletleri asla istilâ ve fütuhat sevdasına düşmemelidir. Tarihte birçok Türk istilâları var. Sonunda hepsi mahvolmuştur. Netice Türk insanca, malca müthiş zayiat verip, zayıf düşmüştür. Bu tarihî ders Türk için asla unutulmayacak bir derstir. Hem Türke istilâ yapmaya bir lüzum yoktur. Çünkü koloni ihtiyacı yoktur. Sebebi yurdu pek geniştir. Daha birkaç yüz milyon Türk yaşatabilir. Sonra mevadd-ı iptidaiyye için de koloni ve fütuhat hem de sanayi için petrol, kömür, ilâh.... her şeyi, her madeni vardır. Bu devlette hiçbir ecnebi unsuru yüksek tahsile kabul etmemelidir. Bunlar ilk tahsilden başka bir şey görmemeli. Bunu hükümet aşikâr yapamaz. Gizli bir mania ile çalışır. Bu nokta Türk istikbal ve hayatının en mühim noktasıdır. Bu dersi de bize tarih vermektedir. Bulgar, Arap, Arnavut, ilâh... istiklâllerini yapanlar, leizim ali mekteblerde yetişen bu ecnebî gençlerdir. Şimdi de Kürt istiklâline çalışanlar mekteplerimizden yetişmiş Kürt gençleridir. Ne gaflettir ki, halâ maarif vekâleti Avrupaya bile Arnavut, Boşnak, ilâh... talebe gönderiyor. Bunlardan bazıları Pariste işitiyorum. Nankörlük edip, kurt, arnavut olduklarım, Türkü aşağı gördüklerini söylüyorlarmış. Bu mühim noktaya nitekim İngiltere ve Fransa müstemlekelerinde pek dikkat edip, o milletlerin irfanına mani oluyorlar. XV — FEVKALADE TEŞKİLAT 1 — Ermeniler vesair Türk rical ve alimlerini öldürmek, isyan çıkarmak, ecnebi devletlere casusluk etmek, keza Türkün gayri unsurların Türklük aleyhine türlü fenalık ve propaganda yapmakta oldukları malûmdur. Buna karşı harekete geçecek gizli bir cemiyet teşkil edilecektir. 2 — Bu cemiyete hükümet ilk sermayesini verecektir. 3 — Bu cemiyetin, hükümetle hiçbir alâkası olmıyacaktır. 4 — Bu cemiyet, fenalıklara karşı tedbir alacaktır. Hattâ iyi ve halimâne vasıtalarla bunları durduramazlarsa mukabele bilmisil yapacaktır. 5 — Ermeniler gerek Türkiye ve gerek Azerî ileri gelenlerinden çok Türk öldürdüler. Bundan sonra da yine Türk ricali vururlarsa bu teşkilât da Ermenilerin büyüklerini vuracaktır. 6 — Bu teşkilât şarkta mevcut Türkleri kurtarıp, müstakil kılmak için de çalışır. Rus, İran Azarbeycanını birleştirip bir cumhuriyet yapmaya, Kafkas dağlan üzerindeki milletlerin, Türkistanın, Tatar ve Kırgızların istiklâline çalışacaktır. İptida bunlara birçok ilk ve orta mektep muallimi, hekim ve eczacı yollamalıdır. Bunlar güzel propaganda yaparlar. Türk müslüman gençleri cemiyeti teşkil edilecek. Bu teşkilât genç hristiyanlar teşkilâtı modelinde olacak. ZEYL Türk milleti tanrının en seçme milletidir. Akıl, kahramanlık, ilim ve sanat kabiliyetlerini Tanrı en çok ona vermiştir. Şimdiye kadar Çin denizinden Balkanlara, Mısır'a ve Fas'a kadar olan koca arazide, Cinde, Hindde, Milâttan evvel ve sonra birçok medeniyetler, ilim ve sanatlar yaratanlar biziz. Binaenaleyh Türk kanındaki kabiliyet cevheri iledir ki, medeniyet evci âlâsına varabilir. Bunun içindir ki, Türkiye'de büyük işler halis Türklerin elinde bulunacaktır. Biz yurdumuzda kankardeşi istiyoruz. Bunu kanımız bağırıyor. Türkiye'de bir kan, bir dil, bir din, bir duygu olabilir. Biz bu yolda inkılâp yapıyoruz. Yaptığımız «Yüce Millî İnkılâp»tır. Biz şahsına on paralık kıymet vermiyen biriyiz. MK gibi «K.izm» yapmıyoruz. Bu, şahsını herşeyin, millî, dinî ve vicdanî bütün mukaddesatın üstünde tutanların mahsulüdür. Biz, «Türkîzim» diyoruz ve bunu Helenizm gibi şümullü manâda kullanıyoruz. Bizim her cephedeki prensiplerimizin tamamı hulasaten «Türklük millî imanı» diye tavsif edilebilir. Türk'ün selâmet ve saadetini bizim programımız temin edebilir. Bizim esaslarımız, kaidelerimiz Türk'ün siyasî dini, programımız siyâsî ilmihâli olacaktır. Milliyeti siyasî milliyet, ruhî milliyet, ırkî milliyet, diye ayınyorlar. Biz ruhî ve siyasî milliyetleri buz olup dağılan Avusturya'da bizzat kendimiz de gördük. Bizim nimetimizle, medenî hasılatımızla yetişen, Arnavut, Arap ve emsalini gördük. Bize ettikleri hıyanetlerin kanlar içinde acısını tattık. Böyle tarihi, maddî delillere dayanan vesikalardan sonra bizde her kim milliyeti, siyasî ve ruhî «Medenî Terbiye, zihniyet» zan ve kabul ederse, şüphesiz ya tamamiyle beyinsiz veya delidir yahut şahsî bir menfaat peşindedir, yahut da Türke bir suikast besliyor ve fırsat bekliyor. Biz milliyetin kan ile olur imanında sabitiz. Biz şiddetli Türkçü nasyonalistiz. Çünkü içimizde halâ muhtelif unsurlar, hizipler var ki, fırsat düştükçe Türkü tahkir ve Türke hıyanet etmekdeler. Böylelere karşı «Millî kan dava ve müdafaası»nı yapmayanlar koyunlarında yılan besliyorlar. Bunlar Türk gibi, konuşsa Türk gibi düşünse, Türk menfaati için çalışsa idiler, başımızın üstünde olurlardı. Fakat bir değil, yüzlerce vak'alar aksini ispat etmişlerdir. Bütün bu derslerin bize öğrettiği şudur : Türkiye bir dil, bir din, bir zihniyet sahibi bir kandaki insanlann olacaktır. Bunu istemiyenler hicret edip giderler. Türk vatanının topraklarının bir kısmı kurtuldu. Siyasî birlik -—büyük bir zarar ile olsa da— muhafaza edildi. Fakat bu kurtulan vatanda bitmiş, muzır otlar vardır. Bunlan, çapalayıp, yolup bitirmeli. Türk bağının üzümü hakkı olan gıdasını kendi yesin, rahat yaşasın, tatlı ve güzel mahsul versin. İşte tarihî determinizm artık bu noktaya gelmiştir. Bunu yaptıracaktır. Günümüzde ecnebi kandan olup da içimizde yaşıyanlar memuriyetleri kapmışlar, hükümeti doldurmuşlar ve ellerine almışlardır. Tüfke sade hamallık ve yoksulluk bırakmışlardır. Bunlann açılan memuriyetleri, kendi kandaşlarına vermek için nasıl bir gayretle çalıştıklarını görmek büyük bir ibrettir. Hükümet ellerinde olduğundan muvaffak da oluyorlar. Türk evvelâ kazanmak, sonra muhafaza için asırlardanberi malını verdiği, kanını döktüğü yurdunda yetim bir nevi ecnebî istilâsı altındadır. Bu ecnebiler ise, mal, kan, verilmesi lâzım olan kara günlerde bunu vermiyor, hattâ üste hıyanet ediyorlar. Ondört milyon Türk'ün içinde bunlar beşyüz binden ziyade değilken, memuriyette takriben % 85 miktarındadırlar. Anavatan Anadoludur. Ve halkı halis Türktür. Anadolu gövdedir. Türkiye'nin yüreği, gönlü, canı oradadır. Binaenaleyh resmî vazifelerde Anadolu evlâdının bulunması esastır. Hattâ Anadolu harici Türkler de nüfusları nisbetinde memuriyet alacaklardır. Türk olmak saadetlerin en büyüğüdür. Dünyada en büyük şeref Türke hizmettir. Hizmetlerin en büyüğü de «Terbiye»dir. Türklerin en büyüğü ve en iyisi de muallimlerdir. Çünkü hakikî Türkü onlar vücuda getirirler. Bu vazifeyi yapan en mukaddes vazifeyi yapmış demektir. İDEAL İLE YAŞIYORUZ, İDEALİMİZ ŞUDUR 1 __Türk vatanının göğüne bakıldığı vakit şafaktan al rengini, günden ve aydan nur almış, hilâl ve yıldız, onun altında uçan Tuğrul ve Sungur, Tannya Türkten dilek götürmek için yükselen bayrak, toprağına bakınca önünde bozkurt olarak Oğuz Kağan neslinin yürüdüğünü görmektir. Bu gökte Türk olmıyan bir serçe bile uçamaz. Bu toprakta Türk olmıyan bir ot bile bitemez. 2 — Türkte on yaşında bile bir tek okuyup, yazma bilmeyen bulamamak. 3__Türkten büyük alimler, şöhreti dünyayı tutmuş sanatkârlar görmek. 4 — Türk tarlasını fennî yeşil bir hale koymak. Türk şehirlerini aslî binalar ve müesseselerle doldurmak, şehirlerle köyler arasını yollarla ağ haline koymak. 5 — Millî ve aslî sanatları, ticareti ilerletmek. 6 — Türkü zengin ve saadete ermiş görmek. *İyice biliyoruz ki Türkün en böyük felâketi frenkleşmektir. Bir takım bedbaht gençler Avrupada tahsil edince veya bir Avrupa dili öğrenip, onlan biraz görünce, Avrupaya meftun oluyor, Türklüğü hiç görü- 118 yor. Asırlardan beri milletimizi araplığa kurban ettik. Şimdi de ayni ile frenkliğe kurban ediyoruz. Türklüğü bu müthiş felâketten kurtarmak için mekteplerde iyi Türk Tarihi tedrisatına ve alelumum şiddetli bir propagandaya, Türk şiir tarihini okutup, büyük şairlerimizi öğretmeye, geçmiş asırlardaki siyaset ilim ve askerlik tarihlerimizi öğretip büyük devlet ricallerimizi, büyük diplomatlarımızı, alimlerimizi, büyük kumandanlarımızı bildirmeye gayret etmeliyiz. Avrupa medeniyeti artık kocamıştır. Çürümüş ve yıkılma alametlerini artık iyice göstermiştir. Böyle tereddi etmiş bir medeniyeti olduğu gibi almak ölüm mikrobu yaldızlı zehir hapı yutmaktan başka bir-şey değildir. Avrupanın sade ilim, sanat teknik, metod ve çalışma usulünü alacağız. Diğer şeyleri muzırdır. İşte bundan dolayıdır ki dans ve emsalinin şiddetle aleyhindeyiz. Yine Avrupa gibi medeniyetimizi sade maddiyat ve egoizm üzerine tesis etmek de fenadır. Maddî terakkilerle beraber yürüyecek, ruhî ve vicdanî ve insanî bir terakki de lâzım ve ekmek gibi zarurî bir ihtiyaçtır. Asıl medeniyet budur. İşte MK'in büyük bir hatası da buradadır. Hattâ kaydedelim ki, meselâ, güzel sanatları basma kalıp almak da büyük hatalardandır. Bu şiir ve edebiyat gibi harsa tealluk eden bilgi ve sanatları Türk ruhuna uyduracağız. Bu hususta millî orijinalliğimiz damgasını her alınan şeye koyacağız. Hars ve lore atalarımızın bize mukaddes ve mübarek miras ve emaYıetleridir. Bunlardır ki her milletin temel taşıdır. Bunlarsız milletler yıkılmağa mahkûmdur. Millî gurursuz, —ki bunlarla hâsıl olur— hiçbir terakki, medeniyet ve kuvvet olamaz. İşte bundandır ki, Avrupadan gelmiş metaa gümrük koyacağız. Materyalizm, sosyalizm, komünizm, egoizm, dans, içki, fuhuş, frengi ve her türlü ahlâksızlık gibi çürük mallan hudutlarımızdan geçirmemeye çalışacağız. (Bir İsim) devrinde birtakım insan gördük. Yenilik ve medeniyet diye öyle delilik yaptıİar ki, aklı başında biri olsaydı bunları derhal tımarhaneye tıkardı. Bunlar yenilik diye atalara ve onların medenî ve sınaî eserlerine hor baktılar, hakaret yağdırdılar, millî an'anelerimizi ayak altında çiğnediler. Adetlerimizden iğrendiler. H.-nı de juras; pek fecidir ki, Avrupanın iyi şeylerini bırakıp, en kötü şeylerini aldılar. Kendilerinden de birçok çocukça ve gülünç şeyler icad edip, bunlara kattılar. Fazilet, ahlâk ve namus gibi mefhumları boş şeyler sayıp, hayvan derecesine indiler. Atalar töresi, atalar sözü, mukaddestir. Bunları asırların alimâne mesaisi bir milletin yığılmış dehası, hayatın bin tecrübeleri vücuda getirip, biriktirmiş ve dağlar gibi yükseltmiştir. Hangi millet ki, bu tarihi ve baha biçilmez derslere göz yumar, bu haşmetli abideyi yıkar, mutlaka batar. Bir medeniyetten bir medeniyete geçilebilir. Fakat töre durur. Bizim bugün bu neslin sırtını doldurup, belini büken felâket yükümüz işte budur. Bunlann K.izm adı koydukları asrîlik deliliği ile öyle züppeler türedi ki insan hallerine bakıyor, hem gülüyor hem ağlıyordu. Bu delilikte neviler vardır ki, bunlar dahilik deliliği, inkılâp deliliği, kibr-ü gurur, Tanrı derecesine çıkmak, ahlâksızlık, namussuzluk, zulüm ve ceberrut ilâh., emsali şeylerdir. Yine MK'in yaptığı inkılâp değişiklik, modernizm, ancak bir elbise dolabı inkılâbıdır. Bir bıçak sırtı kadar ileri geçmemiştir. Fesi değiştirmiş, şapka ve firak getirmiştir, fakat inkılâp asıl kafanın içinde olur. Hakikî inkılâp tahtası kemikten olan bu dolapta olur. Bunu maarif ve millî terbiye yapar. MK on yıldır buna dair bir-şey yapmadı. Maarif bütçesi halâ her bütçeden fakirdir. Bu bâbta yaptığı birşey varsa o da muhtelif mektepler ve üniversite ıslâhatıdır. Birincisi Türkün ahlâkına, aile hayat ve saadetine ve yine tahsile müthiş bir darbe oldu. İkincisi ise Tuba ağacına döndü. Demek MK yirmibeş yıl sonra bula bula maarif nazırı Emrullah efendinin marif sistemini buldu. O vakit bile bu sistemin ne kadar hatalı ve çocukça birşey olduğu gösterilmişti. Bir aralık atalar tarihi armağanları olan cami vesair mebani gibi güzel sanat eserlerinden güzel yazıları, tuğraları ' kazımağa,çeşmeler ve emsalini yıkmağa koyuldular. (Bir Isim)'in böyle Türkün şanlı tarihine hücumu, büyük tarihî cinayetlerdendir. Bunu sırf şahsî hodbinliği ile yapmıştır. Bütün gayreti kendinden evvel bir Türk devleti, milleti, tarihi, eseri bırakmamak ve her şeyi kendi ile, kendi deha ve kudreti ile başlatmaktadır. Bu gayret çocukça, akılsızca bir gayrettir. Padişahlann fenalıkları oldu ise bunun hiçbir hük- 120 mü yoktur. Cumhurreisleri de padişahlar da fânidir. Gelip geçerler, bakî ve ezelî ve ebedî olan Türk milletidir. Türk milletinin tarihine, şeref hazinesine olan her hücum melunluktur. İşte bundandır ki böyle vandallıklan bütün kudretimizle men edeceğiz. Mesullerini cezalandıracağız. Bir daha olamaması için lâzım gelen şeyleri yapacağız. Yine bu sebepledir ki hilâfeti yeniden yapıyoruz. İstanbul Hilâfet şehridir. Türkün üçüncü payitahtıdır. Bursa birinci, Edirne ikinci Payitahttır. İstanbul ve Edirne Türkün mukaddes menkıbe ve abideleriyle doludur. Buralar Türk durdukça Türk olarak yaşarlar. Türk milletini hakikaten kurtarmak ona kudret vermek için diline, töresine, edebiyatına kuvvet vermek, tarihini, dinini, abidelirini muhafaza etmek lâzımdır. Bunlar Türke çelikten birer kaledirler. İşte bu vazifeleri görmek için Başvekâlete merbut "Irk Müdürlüğü" teşkil edilecektir. Bu daire zabit, muallim, din memuru olacakların, bu mekteblere gireceklerin mebus, vekil, hariciye memuru ve diğer memurlann ırklannı tespit edecek, Türk olmayanlan çıkaracak. Ve bunlann bu mekteblere girmelerini önleyecek, zabit muallim ve emsalinin ecnebi ile ve müslümandan gayri ile evlenmelerini menedecek, sar'a, delilik gibi ırsî hastalıklara müptelâ olanları evlendirtmeyecek, millî tarihin, abidelerin muhafazasını kontrol, mesullerini tecziye edecek edebî harsî ve emsalî millî hâsılatı, millî sanatları, millî ticareti koruyacak, bunlara para yardımı ve her kolaylığı yapacak. Avrupa sendikaları fabrikalarımızı ve mahsullerimizi bitirmek için fiatlarını ucuzlatırsa devlet bunlara para verecek. Keza Türk hudutlan haricindeki Türklere de bakacak. Türk milleti asırlardan beri terkettiğimiz memleketlerde mahvolup gidiyor. Meselâ İskenderiye, Kahire, Trablus, Şam ve Halep'te birer orta mektep ve hastane açacak. Buralarda Türk çocuklarına Türkçe öğretilecek ve onlara Türk ruhu verilecek. Bu çocuklar sonra İngiliz, Amerikan ve Merzifon mekteplerine tehlikesiz gidebilirler. Bu hastaneler Türk hastalara bakacak. Bu suretle yüzbinlerce Türkün araplaşmasının önü alınacaktır. Hâsılı bu müessese Türklüğün muhafızı, bekçisi, yardımcısı olacaktır. 121 Türk milletine din lâzımdır. Nitekim her millete de lâzımdır. Türkiye'nin resmî dini vardır ve müslümanlıktır. Bırakınız din milleti tesellî etsin. Zalimler bu zavallı milleti bu teselliden de mahrum ettiler. Milyonlarca kara bahtlı insanlar var. Onlar bu teselliye ekmek ve su gibi muhtaçtır. Hele zaruretler ve kara günlerde, hele ihtiyarlıkta din insanları fazilete sevkeder, bütün fenalıklardan korur. Türk milletini yine eskisi gibi fazilete şevketsin, yine milletimizi korusun. Din kötü olmaz. Kötü olan taassuptur. Ve onun ehli cahil din memurlarıdır. Asrî ve içtimaî ilimleri öğrenmiş olan din alimlerinden zarar değil fayda gelir. Din sade aleminde yaşar, devlet idaresine, siyasete karışmaz. Binaenaleyh dini sınıflar, siyasî fırka teşkil edemez. Din harsa dahildir. Her şeyde olduğu gibi din birliği de bir devlet ve milletin selâmeti için lâzımdır. Aramızdaki bizden başka dinlerde olanlara dokunamayız. Din vicdan işidir. Vicdan hürriyeti ilân ve devamı kan dökmeye kadar olan fedakârlıklara razı olduğumuz bir umdedir. Ancak yurdumuza gelen dinî müesseselere bu vicdan hürriyeti toprağında din değiştirmelerine müsaade edemeyiz. Eğer bunlar yalnız bunun için ve iddiaları veçhile insaniyet namına gelselerdi hadi yine razı olurduk. Fakat iyi tetkik etmişizdir, fiilen görmüşüzdür ve pek iyi biliriz ki, bunların gayeleri, son hedefleri, geldikleri yeri koloni yapmaktır. Bu faaliyetlerin maskesi, din, insaniyet ve her ne olursa olsun maksadı siyasidir. Yurdumuzda yeniden dinî tefrikalar çıkarılmasına asla müsaade edemeyiz. Lâik olan bir memleket din propagandasına nasıl tahammül edebilir.Avrupanın hristiyan teşkilâtının ruhu taassup, gayesi siyasidir. Başka her ne deseler, inanmayız ve inanmayın. Bunların mektepleri, hastahaneleri, fukaraya yardımları, ilâçları hep bunun içindir. İnsanlara anadan, babadan gelme imanı değiştirtmek 20. asırda melanet, hıyanet ve ahmaklık sıfatlarından başka bir şeyle tavsif edilemez. Bu teşkilâttan, bu teşkilâtı yapan, sevkeden, parasını veren Avrupalılardan korkmak .lâzımdır. Bunlardan daima şüphe etmelidir. Bu suretle bizzat bizim elimizden dahi nice topraklarımızı, servetlerimizi, rahatımızı, emniyetimizi, imanımızı, benliğimizi hattâ canımızı almışlardır. Şarkı kara sefalet içine atmış, dilenci haline koymuşlardır. Bu- 122 nun en yeni misâlî Suriye'dir ki onun bugünkü vaziyeti orada yüzelli yıldır çalışan hristiyan teşkilâtının eseridir. Bunlara karşı daima uyanık olmalıdır. Son yıllarda diktatörlük ve bununla birleştirilmiş bir sosyalistlik modası çıkarıldı. Artık hürriyet prensibinin çürüdüğü, modası geçtiği, milletleri idare edemez olduğu ileri sürüldü. Faşizm denilen şey liberajizm, parlementarizm ve demokrasi denilen şeylerin zıddıdır. Demokrasi Suffage Universal ile olur, parlement de onunla kaimdir. Yani bunlar halkın, milletin kendi kendini idare etmesi demektir. Faşizm ise koca bir milleti bir şahsın hevesi, keyfi veçhile idare etmesidir. Böyle bir idarenin adı beşeriyetin nice asırdır yaka silktiği diktatörlük ve tiranîdir. Bu adamlara müstebit ve zaleme derler. Dünyanın bütün milletleri uzun asırlar boyunca böyle zaleme-nin elinde yaşamışlar, bin belâ çekmişler, nihayet yine asırlarca çalışarak ırmaklar kadar kan dökerek bunlardan kurtulmuşlardır. Şimdi bu kanlar, bu emekler boşa mı gidiyor?! İnsanlann, hele 20. asırda, bir koyun veya eşek sürüsü gibi bir adımın keyfi ve sopası ile yürümesi insaniyet için ne kadar ağır, utanç ve ne kara bir lekedir. Böyle yaşamaktansa insanlıktan mümkünse istifa etmek veya ölmek müreccahtır. Müstebitler bu idarelerini haklı ve lüzumlu göstermek için çok şey bulur ve söylerler. Fakat ne söylerlerse boştur. Ve bunları sırf mevkide kalmak ve keyfemayeşa hüküm sürmek için söylerler. Bu yolda olan şahıs, doğru ve iyi olsa yine müstebittir, mütegallibedir. Sosyalistler, etatist ve enternasyonalisttir. Halbuki, faşistler şiddetle nasyonalist olup, enternasyonalizmin aleyhinde iseler de sosyalistler gibi etatist ve ekonomi dirije taraftan ve emperyalisttirler. Nitekim Sovyetler de etatist ve emperyalisttir. Sosyalizm, her şeyi nasyonalize eden bir doktrin olup, şahsî faaliyetlerin aleyhinde ve ferdî teşebbüsü ve kabiliyeti ve aileyi öldürür. Sosyalizmin esası milleti, hükümetle karıştırmak, daha iyi tâbiri ile milleti hükümette eritip, mahvetmektir. Millî iktisadın yeni şekli de etatizmdir. Mussolini'de görüldüğü gibi bunlar nasyonalizm ve emperyalizmi sosyalizm ve etatizm ile mecz ve tevhid ediyorlar. Bir derece zıtlar 123 birleştiriliyor. Tabii olmasa gerek. Biz lüzumunda büyük işlerde eta-tizm yapacağımız gibi ferdî kabiliyet ve teşkilâtların inkişâfını da bütün kuvvetimizle teşvik edeceğiz. İlimde sanatta, siyasette iyi her ne olursa iptida ve ekseriya ferdler onu yapmışlardır. Hükümetin vazifesi onların saylerini kolaylatacak yardımlar yapmaktır. Millet devletin üstündedir. Milletin, onda silinmesine kani değiliz. Enternasyonalizmin aleyhindeyiz ve nasyonalistiz fakat emperyalist değiliz. Faşizm, diktatörlük olduğundan milletin arzu ve kabulü ile duramayıp bir milis ile muhafaza edilmektedir. Nitekim (Bir İsim) de silâh kuvveti ve söyleyen ağızlan iple boğmakla mevkide oturabiliyor. Diktatörlük rejimi kuvvetli görünürse de çürüktür. Birgün bir anda çöker, milletler kendilerine kan ağlatanlardan intikam alırlar. Faşizm ondan başka bir şey olmayan, Sovyetizm ve emsali belki de önce bir prensip, beşeriyetin veya bir milletin hayrı için kurulmuştur. Fakat bugün despotça hüküm sürmekten başka bir şey için icad edilmemiş manzarası veriyor. Onların bir takım milletleri saadete erdirmek için çalışmaları ve sözleri bu feci sahnenin aldatıcı ve göz boyayıca dekorlarından başka bir şeye benzemiyor. Ne vereceği malûm olmayan bir takımnazariyeleri milyonlarca halka tatbik etmek, o halkı lâboratuvarlarda tıb uğruna ifna edilen tavşan yapmaktan başka bir şey değildir. Diktatörlüğün, sosyalizm ve komünizmin —ki yine diktatörlüğe varıyorlar— düşmanıyız. Bunlar halkın sermaye, servet ve sanatını da yıkıyorlar. Bunları eline alan hükümetin başındakiler, suiistimal ve ondan kendi şahıslarına menfaat temin ediyorlar. Keza bu meslekler, kozmopolitlik telkin ediyor, bu da millî gayreti kırıyor. Millî duyguyu öldürüyor. Millî duygusuz milletleri diğer milletler esir mevkiine koyup kendi hesaplarına ve sefalet içinde çalıştırıyorlar. Bu iki meslek tabii ve sosyal kanunlara muhaliftir. Ekseriyetle zihinlerde hayalî nazariyelerle husule gelmişlerdir. Beşeriyetin felâketi oldular. Alemin nizamini bozuyorlar. Halbuki bu nizam-ı alem bence asırların tecrübeleriyle teessüs etmiştir. Bunlar gibi şeyler de değildir ki... En eski zamanlardan beri firavunlarda, İranlılarda, Çin'de, Ye-men'de, arada patlak veren bir irin gibi boşanmış ve derhal de kaybol- 124 muştur. Onun tarihi ispat ederki, gayri tabiidir, tutunamıyor. Sovyetler dahi tecrübelerden sonra çok noktalarda Menşevik olmuşlardır. Nereye gelmişse orasını cehenneme çevirmiştir. Bu meslekler patron ve zengin istibdadından şikâyet ederler, fakat kendileri hükümrân olunca derhal amele ve fakirler istibdadı başlar. Zaten sosyalizmin gayesi patronlar üzerine amele diktatörlüğü koymaktır. Yani bir zulüm prensibidir. Biz amelenin de patronun da hakkını koruyacağız. Ve sosyalizm ve komünizmin insanlar arasındaki müsavat prensibine gelince bu hepsinden gülünçtür. Çünkü insanlar müsavi olamaz ki, milyonlarca insanın hattâ yüzü diğerine benzemez, zekâlarının derecesi muhteliftir. Seciyeleri, sıhhatleri, çalışma kudret ve kabiliyetleri ayrı ayndır. Bu halde mevkileri ve maişetleri de müsavi olamaz. Müsavat denilen şey kanun huzurunda, meselâ mahkemede her şahsın aynı muameleyi görmesinden ibarettir. Despotlar türlü haltlar yedikleri gibi hürriyetçiler de yiyorlar. Hürriyeti alet edip mevki, servet gibi şahsî menfaatler temin etmeye, hiç olmazsa, heves ve keyiflerini hüküm sürdürmeye çalışıyorlar. Yaygaralar koparıyorlar, memleketi anarşiye doğru sürüklüyorlar. Meselâ gazeteciler gibi. Buna da müessir çareler bulmak lâzımdır. Bunlara bağırarak söylüyoruz: «Böyle yapacağınız vakit bunun istibdada doğru bir aksülamel doğuracağını, sonra bir zalim çıkıp esnenize bindiğini, size hele daha feci bütün millete kan kusturduğunu unutmayınız.»! * Kadın hakkındaki prensibimiz : «Kadın sokaktan evedir.» Kadın sokak süpürgesi değildir. O mukaddes aile devletinin muhterem krali-çesidir. Ve öyle kalsın ve öyle olsun. Kadını keyif aleti olmaktan, vücudunu bir alış veriş metaı yapmaktan bu iğrenç çarşıdan, rezil edilmekten menedeceğiz. Kadınlar sokakta, memuriyette ne ararlar? Kadınlar ana olmaktan daha büyük ne hürmet mevkii, ne şan, ne şeref ve ne büyük menfaat isterler?!. Bir kadın birkaç iyi evlâd yetiştirdi mi vazifesini yapmış, istikbâlini haysiyetini kurtarmıştır. Kanunî Süleyman-dan sonra Türk nüfusu hergün kırılmış ve bugün yurdumuz adeta boş 125 kalmıştır. Anadoluyu nüfus ile doldurmak hayatî bir zarurettir. İnsan adedidir ki kuvveti yapar, yine bu çokluktandır ki, zenginlik, talim ve terbiye, devletin azameti, milletin rahat ve saadeti doğar, bunu da yapacak kadınlar. İşte tabiat ona ne mühim ve şerefli vazife vermiştir. İyi bir aile idaresi vücuda getirmek, iyi evlâd yetiştirmek şerefi o kadar büyüktür ki, bunu yapan kadınlar en büyük, ilmi, siyasî, millî hizmetler görmüş erkeklerden daha ziyade öğünmeye, şeref almaya haklıdırlar. Bugün kadını erkekle müsavi saymak, onu her memuriyete koymak, asrîlik diye moda olmuştur. Bundan büyük hatâ olamaz. Kadın esasen yaratılışı icabı erkekle müsavi değildir. Zayıf bir yaradılıştır. Nâzik ve narindir. Her ay anzalan vardır. Bünyesinin zahmete mukavemeti azdır. Sinirleri galiptir. Ona herşeyden evvel ve ziyade sinirler hâkimdir. Hisse tabidir. Tabiat onda yarattığı çocuk, uzuvlannı bir eğlence olsun diye yaratmamıştır. Kadın herşeyden evvel çocuk makinesidir. Kadın yaradılışı derecesinden fazla işlere giremez. O çocuk yetiştirmek ve terbiye etmek, ev sıhhati ve aile rahatı gibi işlerde kalmalıdır. O bu işi görmezse bunlan kim görecek? Erkek işlerini erkeğe bırakmalıdır. Bu taksimizaten erkek ve kadının bünyeleri, ihtiyaç ve asırlardan beri gelen tecrübe yapmıştır. Yoksa insanların ilk vahşiliği zamanında bu taksim eserî bir haldeydi. Bu nazariye bir darbeyle yıkı-lamaz ki... Şimdi kadın, erkek işine karışıyor ve kadın işini yüzüstü boş bırakıyor. Erkek azalsa da o vazifeleri görecek adam olmasa o vakit zarurî olurdu. Böyle bir vaziyet de yoktur. Memuriyet kadına yakışmaz. Belki birkaç memuriyet onun mizaç, bünye ve teşekkülüne müsaiddir. Hele sefir, mebus, hakim, vali, polis, asker olmak hiç onun işi değildir. Eğer kadın evlenmemişse otuz beş yaşından sonra memur olabilir. Kadınlar muallimliği pek güzel yaparlar ve genç olarak bu işe başlarlar. Ancak evlenirlerse muallimlikten çekilirler. Bekârken ticaret yapabilir, evlenince kocalarının ticaretine yardım edebilirler. İşte bu sebebtendir ki, her vasıta ile evlenmeyi ve çocuk yaptırmayı teşvik edeceğiz. Bunun için de şu tedbirler alınacaktır. 1 — Kadın ve erkek bekârlardan vergi alınacaktır. 126 2 — Bir kadın ve erkek arasında nikâhsız yaşamak men, ağır para veya hapis cezasına düçâr edilecek. 3 — Şehirlerden hariç olarak teaddüdü zevecata müsaade edilecek. 4 — Fuhuş şiddetle men edilecek. 5 — Dans şiddetle men edilecek. 6 — Ahlâka hizmet edilecek. Bunun için : Şiddetli bir sansür konarak, tiyatro, sinema, gazete ve mecmualarda fuhşu talim ve teşvik eden şeyler, men ve tecziye edilecek. Çocuk düşüren hekim ve ebe on-beş sene mahkûm, içki sefahatleri mümkün mertebe men edilecek. 7 — Ayyaşlar zabitlik, muallimlik ve ilâh... memuriyetlerden çıkarılacak. 8 — Bekârlığı aşağılık saydıracak bir ahlâkî zihniyet hâsıl edilecek. 9 — Evliler memuriyetlerde tercihan tayin edilecek. 10 — Çocuk vefeyatı yaşını geçirmiş dört çocuğu olan ailelere hükümet mükâfat verecek. Bu adet arttıkça mükâfatta artacaktır. 11 — Kanunu medeni yüzünden köylerde teaddüdü zevecat sebebiyle yüzbinlerce piç vardır. Bu kadın ve çocuklar meşru addedilecek, yoksa bunlann bilâhare miras alamamalan ve ahlâkî telâkki yüzünden büyük bir felâket olacaktır. 12 — Fuhuş aleyhine şiddetli davranılacak. Çünkü cumhuriyetten beri kasden teşvik edilen fuhuş artmış, aile selâmeti kalmamıştır. Devamlı aileler çok azalmış, birbirleriyle tanışan ailelerde kadın ve erkek mübadelesi çok görülür olmuştur. Fuhuş ailenin düşmanı, aile ise sosyetenin ve milletin temelidir. 13 — Çocuklanmızda çok telefat olduğundan mütehassıs hekimler yetiştirip, mahalle mahalle, köy köy seyyar bir halde dolaştırılacak. Bunlar ailelere çocuğa bakmasını öğretecek, hasta çocukları tedavi edecek. Bu bâbta risaleler dağıtacaktır. , 14 — Doğum, ölüm ve çocuk vefiyatı hakkında her yıl muntazam ve sahih istatistikler neşredilecektir. Türk neslinin vücutça ve zekâca ataları gibi mükemmel olması da 127 mühim bir meseledir. Zaten iyi ve çok işi, sağlam bir vücut, iyi bir zekâ görebilir. Hattâ iyi bir zekâ'da sağlam bir vücutta olur. Bunun için de şu tedbirler alınacaktır: 1 — Kekeme, sar'alı, deli gibi ırsî hastalıklara müptelâ olanlar, gerek kadın gerek erkek olsun evlenmekten men edilecektir. 2 — Kadın veya erkek böyle şahıslar sterilize edilecektir. * Türkiye'yi idare etmek için alınmazı lâzım gelen tedbirleri bilmek içinTürk tarihine, Türk yurdunun coğrafî iklimi ve sair ahvâline umumî harp ve neticesi olan perişanlıklara, MK idaresinin 'yblsuzluklanna, Avrupada teşekkül eden diktatörlüklere, tatbik olunan sosyalizm, etatizm, ırkçılık, ekonomi dirije ve emsali prensiplere, onların esbab-ı mucibesine ve neticelerine bakmak kâfidir. Bunlar mü-> kemmel derslerle doludur. Bunların mühimlerinden birkaçını sayalım : Tarihimiz gösteriyorki, cahil, sefih, eğlence düşkünü, hırsız, müstebit ve Türk olmıyan insanlar, devletin şirazesini bozmuş, bugünkü hale hazırlamıştır.Nihayet bunları men için kan döküp meşrutiyet yapılmış, bu sefer de müstebitler millet meclislerini köle haline koyup, yine istibdada koyulmuşlardır. İstibdat idaresinde ise favoritizm, cahillik, sefahet, eğlence düğün bayram, fuhuş ve emsali yol alır. Müstebitler kendilerine ilâhi şekiller verirler. Hiç olmazsa dahiliklerini söyletirler. Yıl dönümlerinde şenlikler yaparlar. Hürriyet ensesinden testere ile kesilerek öldürülür. Makyavel demiştirki: «Suistimal yapan bir hükümet zamanında o devlette hürriyete müsaade edilmez. Ve böyle hükümet o milletin ahlâkını bozar. Bu sebeple bir devleti islâh etmek için evvelâ o devletin ahlâkını ıslâh etmelidir. Bu sayede kötü hükümet iş başına gelemez.» İşte en büyük yapılacak şey millî ahlâk, millî terbiyedir. Bir daha müstebit yetişememesindedir. Bir asırdır hele meşrutiyetten beri, umumî harpte ve mütarekede Türk olmıyan Ermeni, Rum, Yahudi gibi unsurlar ecnebilere casusluktan kanlı isyanlara kadar, herşeyi aleyhimizde yaptılar. Bunlar Türkün ezelî ve ebedî düşmanlarıdır. Türkü yıkan bunlardır. İşte Türkü kurtarmak için onu bu unsurlardan kurtarmalıdır. Bunların müslüman olan kısmını da din birliği, Türke düşmanlıktan men etmemiştir. Yabancı unsurları Türk köylerine yerleştirip, temsil etmelidir. Bir yıkım da cehaletten geldiğinden, her şubede mütehassıs yetiştirmelidir. Bir yıkım da millî ruh olmadığındandır. Milleti, şiddetli bir Türkçü yapmalıdır. Bunlar için bir propaganda vekâleti teşkil edilmelidir. Bunun biri içeri, diğeri dışarı olmak üzere iki kısmı olmalıdır. Matbuat idaresi, tiyatro, sinema, radyo, bu vekâlete verilecek. Bir büyük matbaası da olup, risaleler halinde neşriyat yapacak. Konferanslar verecek. Bu işler için bir mektep yapıp adam yetiştirecek. Her vekâletten istifade edecek. Dahilî Propaganda: Her vasıta ile millî ruh vermek, Türkün tarih ve menkıbelerini öğretmek, komünistlik, kozmopolitlik, istibdat, ahlâksızlık, fuhuş ve emsali aleyhinde propaganda yapmak, (Bir İsim)\n yaptığı fenalıkları öğretmek. Haricî! Propaganda: Fransızca, İngilizce, Almanca, Arabca, Acemce, Urduca olmak üzere radyo, kitap, konferans ecnebî gazetelerinde neşriyat yapmak. Bu neşriyat Türkün parlak tarihi, nefis sanatları, sanayii, Türk arazisinin zenginliği, bu zenginliği işletmek için Avrupa ve Amerika sermayesi celbi gibi şeylerdir. * İnkılâbı artık bitirmek istiyoruz. İnkılâblar artık çok oldu. Memleketi sükûnete, normal hale getirmek gayemizdir. Eğer hiç olmazsa, devlet idare ve siyasetinde sabit bir program koyabilirsek stabilite verebilirsek, bir müstebit yetişmesine mâni olabilmişsek, yine bahtiyarız. 129 İsterim ki, hükümet sandalyesinin insana şeref vermediğini, ona oturanın ona şeref vermesi lâzım geldiğini ispat edebilirsem gönlümün emeli olmuştur. Bu sandalyeye oturanın kaydi hayatla oturmak ve oradan hiç kalkmamak istediğini bizde bilhassa yirmibeş yıl daima gördük. Oradan arzu ile ya milletin istemediği bir zamanda hemen çekilmeyi, öğretebilmişsem, böyle güzel bir ders böyle felâhbahş bir misâl vermiş isem başka şey istemem. Gönlüm rahattır. Bu sandalyenin zevk yeri, kibr-ü azamet satmak yeri değil, insanın sırtına ağır bir yük oturttuğunu, burada oturmanın zahmetli, azablı bir şey olduğunu, bu mevkii sırf fedakârlık, vatan hizmet ve gayreti ikasıyla insanın kabul edeceğini, ancak insanın kendinde bu hizmete kabiliyet veren zekâ ve malûmat olduğu vakit oraya oturabileceğini, olmadığı vakit iyi yapamam diye vicdan azabından titremeyi, maddî mesuliyetten korkup, almamağı telkin ve adet etmiş isem benden bahtiyar adam yoktur. * 1 "Türkiyeyi büyük devlet, Türk milletini kuvvetli refaha varmış bir millet yapmak beyannamesi" adında bir beyanname neşredip onda bu mühim esasları zikretmeli ve bunu mektep kitaplarına dercetmelidir. — SON — Tarihi ve Türk oğullan ibretli, feci' ve kara bir ı Cumhuriyet tablosuCehennemde Bir Celse (İki Perdelik Opera) Güftesi: NAMIK KEMAL Bestesi: MİTHAT PAŞA Sahneye Koyanlar: Süleyman Paşa, Hüseyin Avni Paşa, Ali Suavi İstanbul -1932 , (Paris-Mayıs, 1932) i ŞAHISLAR: İblis, Kayyat (likorn, tek boynuz), Tepegöz, Yedibaşlı Ejderha, Engerek, Sırtlan, Tilki, Baykuş, Dev, Cadı, İfrit, Nemrud, Cin, Fir'avn, Dahhâki Zalim; Neron, İvan Gruzni, Baş Zebani İkinci Abdülhamid, (Bir İsim), İsmet Paşa, Bozok Salih, Falih Rıfkı, Sağır Muhiddin, Yunus Nadi, Yakup Kadri, Hamdullah Suphi, Kılıç Ali, Vasıf, Ruşen Eşref, Necmettin Sadık. Zebaniler, Şeytanlar, Günahkâr İnsanlar, Katiller, Müşir Fevzi Paşa, bir melek, Namık Kemal. Figüranlar: Fazıl Ahmed, Fuad, Recep Zühtü, çul giyinmiş bir Türk, Eşkiya-lar, Sarhoşlar, Hırsızlar, Dolandırıcılar, Kanbur Rıza, Dalkavuklar, Mürailer, Fahişeler, Pezevenkler, Dansözler, Odalık Genç Kız ve Oğlanlar, ila... Dr. Rıza Nur 132 PERDE 1 Cehennemden bir manzara: Her taraf ateş ve alev içinde, kaynar bir katran kazanı, ortada kırmızı bir masa, cehennem halkı etrafında ayakta. MECLİS 1 İblis— (Mefistofoles kıyafetinde girerek): Celse var, celse!. Herkes— Kimlere? İblis— Herkese, her yaman ere... Herkes— Neden bu davet? İblis— Ey hey'et Öğrenirsiniz şimdi ne ise Yeni bir emir var. Kulak verin! Yine fena azmış halkı yerin... Tanrı demiş söyleyin iblise Toplasın da cehennem ehlini etsin müzakere. 133 Haddi aştı gadabım bu kere, Mahvetmem mukarrer Türk'ü, ilini. Türk denen millet fesat içinde. Onda ahlâk, namus kesat içinde. Ağır bir ceza istiyor bunlar, Lâzım başlarına büyük mel'unlar. En alçak birini cumhurreisi Yapayım da inim inim inlesinler, Seçin sizden en domuzu, en pisi... Bundan sonra beni dinlesinler... * Emir budur işte Anlaşıldı işte. # Gelin baş itler! En yezidler! Hadi oturulsun Celse kurulsun (İblis birer birer adlarını çağmr, Kayyat, Tepegöz, Yedi Başlı Ej-dti.a. Engerek, Sırtlan, Tilki, Baykuş, Dev, Cadı, İfrit, Nemrud, Cin, Fir'avn, Dahhaki Zalim, Neron, İvan Gruzni, İkinci Abdülhamid tam kıyafet ve şekilleriyle saflardan çıkıp masanın etrafına otururlar. İblis riyaset mevkiine geçer.) İblis— Söz isteyen?... (Bütün eller kalkar, iblis adlarını söyliyerek birer birer bunlara söz verir.) Kayyat— Beni intihap edin Hiç bir vakit zarar etmez. Yamanlığıma söz yetmez Pek yavuz bir mahlukum: Sürülerle hayvan yedim Taburlarla insan yedim Kasırgadır her soluğum, Bilseniz ben ne domuzum!.. Şu sivri uzun kuyruğum Bir vuruşta delmişti Kaf Dağını Akıtmıştı yüreğinden yağını Bir kere de bin kişiye bir vurdum Şişe kebab dizer gibi hepsini Dizdim, sonra ateşe tutup durdum. Kebab oldu, yedim sini sini. Demedim çocuk, kadın; Anmadım insaf adın. Halk elimden elaman çağırdılar, İmdad, dad, feryad diye bağırdılar. Tepegöz Bir Oğuz Kağan Adlı Kahraman Yolladı beni cehenneme Şimdi Türklerde kalmadı Oğuz, Artık korku benim neme? İntikamım pek yavuz. Hemen beni seçin!. Başkasından vazgeçin! Bana derler Tepegöz, Özüm, cevherim, âteş, köz 135 ¦ Canavarlığıma yoktur diyecek söz. Beni herkes ne sanır? Türkler beni iyi tanır... Rüstem, Herkül kuvvetimden utanır. Kafalara topuz çalardım İnsan köküne kıran salardım. Avı alır, kuyulara dalardım. Benim yerim, yurdum kuyu dibidir. Bana orası saraylar gibidir. Bu Tepegöz yeraltının sahibidir. Beni yollayın! Hepsini tutayım. Birer birer, diri diri yutayım. Zalime model, zulme modayım. Yedibaşlı Ejderha— Öyle menhus, öyle mel'un mahlûkum ki, Ağızlarımdan fışkırır ateş Yedi volkan bende toplanmıştır. Ateşle yanar yer, gök ve güneş. Dolaştığım ülkelerde benim, Serilip yatar, leş üstüne leş. Ateşten ummanlar kusarım ben, Kimse edemez benimle güreş. Bir başım kesilse tez yerine, Biter bir, üç hattâ beş. İnsanlar yaktım, ülkeler yıktım, Bana hanginiz olur eş?!.. Bunlar zalim mi, alçak mı? Bir keskin kanlı bıçak mı?!.. 136 İyi zulüm yapacak mı?... Hepsi birer miskin gebeş!... Engerek— İnsanlar yılandan tir tir titrer, Yılanlar onları zira yere serer, Biz deliğimizden çıkınca derhal. Herkes kaçışıp bir deliğe girer. Bense yılanların şanlı hanıyım. Melanetlerin ruhu, canıyım, Benim müthiş ağum kimsede yoktur Mezaristanlar sahibi kralıyım. Sokarım, kan kustururum, En canlıyı birden sustururum. Sezarlan ayağından ağlatan, Kleopatrayı, dişler, vururum. Gözle bile kıyarım, Olmaz benim, dostum, yârim, Hiç durmayın beni intihab edin! Zehirlemekten çok zevk duyarım. Sırtlan— Öyle mel'ûnum ki ölü yerim. Bundandır ki, bu cehennem yerim. Ölüye de rahat vermem, ne erim!.. Melanete şaheserim!... 137 Tilki— İnsanlar gömer, ben eşerim, Asla sanmayın ki bir an gevşerim Sırf bu işin üstüne düşerim, Beni gönderin ben büyük serim!... Benim adım tilki, Bendeki şer, bilgi. İbliste yok belki... Hile ile aldatır, can yakarım, Kuşlara bile pençe takarım... Duruşça saftanım. Saflıkta lâftanım. Biçilmiş kaftanım, Hile ile aldatır, can yakarım. Kuşlara bile pençe takarım... Bu benim işim, Görürsünüz varmıymış eşim. Baykuş— Benim gülistanım viranelerdir.. Harabelerde öter bir bülbülüm.. Sırtlan, yılan bana pervanelerdir. Mezar, yıkık evler, kâşanelerdir. Ölü yüzü gülüm, ölü sazı sümbülüm, Her hangi damda ötsem ölü çıkar, Öttüğüm şehri derhal kaza yıkar. Daraların sarayında öten kuşum, Uğursuzum, adım meşhur; Baykuşum. Beni yollayın! Hakkı kollayın! 138 Dev— Cadı—Ben Kâf dağlannda durur, yaşanm. Nice melanetler yaptım, başardım. Naram bir boradır. Dağ taş inlerdi. Umman dahi korka korka dinlerdi. Darbem yıldınm gibiydi, Yiyenin yeri cehennem dibiydi, Kâh ateş püskürüp, yakardım arzı, Kakırdım, volkanlar titrerdi bazı. Kâh karanlık, duman, bulut kusardım. Kara öndülümü göğe asardım. Yeri göğü karanlıklar kaplardı. Cinler yere, göğe hançer saplardı. Melanetim gelince tam tavına, Çıkardım insan avına, Milyonlar sürerdim ateş gölüne, Sonra bakıp, bakıp, gülerdim külüne, Siz beni seçin! Ben kara belâyım!.. Bu iş için yektayım!... Pek habisim, benim adım cadı. Bana eş bir melun hiç çıkmadı. Sihirbazım, Avazım, Bir bora!.. Kimin haddi ki., önüne dura. Yapanm bir büyü, Girer insanlar, küçüğü, büyüğü, İstersem yazın, kar yağdmnm, İstersem yeri göğe ağdınnm. 139 İstersem göğü yere indiririm. Devi bir kuzuya bindiririm. Ateşten dolu düşer yere, isteyince, Tufan basar yeri, «Hadi!» deyince, Tâ... eski tarih beni bilir. Her güç kuvvet önümde eğilir. İşte bu kadar söylerim, Bu işe sade ben erim. İfrit— Ben daha baskınım, pek çok melunum, Sakın sanmayın ki ben ondan dûnum, Beni gönderin maksada erin!.. Nemrud— Bu hayvanlar habis ve melun elbet... Ama ne olsa hayvandır nihayet... Ben insan melunu, habisiyim be.. Onlarda olamaz bendeki şirret... . İnsanım habaset bana yaraşır, Şerrimden kâinat melce araşır. Neler ettim ki halka kim etmiş? Benimle kaim şeytanet, felâket... Halil İbrahim, halkın peygamberi, Halka olmuşmuş hakkın rehberi... Mancınıkla onu attım ateşe... Söyleyin, kim yapmış böyle melanet.. Yer yüzünü boğdum, boyadım kana, İnsan kestim, kan içtim kana kana... 140 Cin— Zulmüm yeryüzünü kastı kavurdu... Hiç kimse görmedi benden merhamet... Bir şey değildi, insan zayıftı... İnsanla uğraşmak bana hayıftı... Hakka isyan ettim, bir kula taptım, Göğe ok attım, kazandım bin lanet... Ülke yıkmakta birinci ustayım, Zulüm işinde bir yekta postdayım, Beni seçin! Gideyim bir kere ben, Görsün azmak ne imiş, Türk denen millet!. Habis ruhum... çar-i yarim insanları... Hesapsız elimden kan kusanları... At oynatmışımdır illerinde, Mesel olmuşumdur dillerinde: Cin gibi, çarptı derler, Hep dert çeker, gam yerler, Ben böyle biriyim, Bu işin eriyim. Firavun— Hepsi doğru; fakat amma bir firavun Çok üstündür Nemrutlardan, filânlardan. Sırtlanlardan, çiyanlardan, yılanlardan, Hep cinlerden, şeytanlardan daha lâin Musa adlı peygamberi attım Nil'e, Yer gök, cemaat, insan, melek ağladılar, 141 Masum idi, gelmemişti dile bile, Sular alıp, ummâne dek çağladılar. Yahudinin köküne kıran saldım. Kattım öne, sürdüm çöle, Musayı. Dinlermiyim, ejderhadan asayı?... Zulmüme ben de cidden hayran kaldım!.. İnlediler çölde kırk yıl, aç, çıplak hep, Nemrut mudur, Firavun mu buna sebeb?!. Dahhâk-i Zalim— Ben öyle zâlimim ki, Zulümde alimim ki, Elimden dât, feryat... Uğradığım yer berbat.. Her gün binlerce masum asardım, Taş yerine ölüye basardım, Bozuk yetmezdi fakat!..Zulmü edip kât kât, Çocuk kesmeğe başladım. Bilenlerini haşladım. Oturup da izzetle, Yedim tadla lezzetle, Bırakın, bir ben gideyim, Türkün beynini yiyeyim... Gider hürriyet fikri, Adalet hissi, zikri, Kalmaz bir düşünmek ihtimali, Görürsünüz ne olur hali, Her belâda ben varım, Eşsiz bir canavarım. 142 Neron— Ben ne belâyım, bilmiyor bunlar!.. Bütün tarihe şan vermiştir, şan, Hele kırdığım baş, kestiğim boyunlar, Liyakatime şandır şan... Eti en tatlı kuzu, koyunlar, Bilmiyen bilsin, insandır insan. Bunlar dünyadan benden evvel gitmiş Bilirim onlar ne etmiş, ne etmiş... Onlar bilmez Neron ne yiğitmiş!.. Bana nisbetle kim, kim bilgiçtir? Ettikleri iş bütün bir hiçtir. Ben has zalimim son derece hâs... Ayarım tamdır asla tutmaz pas. Ben Roma gibi koca mamureyi Tutuşturarak ateşe yaktım, Görmeliydi o vakit orayı... Çıkıp seyrine tepeden baktım... Alev uçuşur, ev, dükkân çöker... Yere ateşten bir ırmak döker... Hep çoluk çocuk kaçar, çağrışır, Çaresiz kalmış ağlar, bağrışır... Acı vaveyla, ateşten mahşer... Hangi millet, yurt görmüş böyle şer? Sırf ilham için bu işi yaptım. Sırf bir keyif için bu yola saptım. 143 İnsan, cemaat, hep inler, yanarken, Oh... beni hep cihan deli sanarken, Bin ilham aldım, sazımı çaldım, Felekten intikam, kâm, nâm aldım... Ey sorarım, cehennem heyetine!.. Lâyık değil miyim Türk Milletine?.. İvan Gruzni— Ben de iyi bir zalimim yahu! Ne dava, nedir bu?!... Ben Rus Milletine kan ağlattım. Karalar bağlattım. İşkencelerde mucidim, Bu işi pek ince ettim. Öz oğlumu öldürdüm ben, Hem de hiçten. Sonra ölüsünü sevdim, Ve derhal efendim Zaten adımdan belliyim!. Bir zalim deliyim... Türke de kızmışım milyonla... İblis! beni yolla!.. Baş Zebani— Epeyce dinledik, hoş... Fakat bu lâflar hep boş... Vakıa her biri bir şerir şey, Zulümde usta, bir paşa, bir bey, Melun, iğrenç, habis, Hepsi de murdar, pis. 144 Böyle yaratmıştır hak, El-hak, hepsi de alçak... Başka birşey var fakat... Onu düşünmek gerek... Reyi öyle vererek... Hakkı hoşnut ederiz, Reyimiz olmaz sakıt... Doğru yoldan gideriz. Bu kadar melunun, Rabbım tanrı, Cezasını bırakmıştır bana.Şimdi derim ki sana; Lâyık yoktur benden gayrı, Üstünüm demek hepsinden, Ötesini düşün sen! İddiam bu, İsterim bunu!... y (Azadan her biri kendi intihabını ister, bağınp çağırmaya başlarlar. Kavga kıyamet kopar.) İblis—(Ayağa kalkıp): Bu ne iş? Hadi... susun, oturun!.. Uslu durun! Tanrı kızar ha... Çektiğiniz yetmedi mi daha?... (Hepsi susup, yerli yerine otururlar) İblis— (Ayakta): Dinleyin! Hepiniz melun gerçi. Fakat içinizde kim birinci? Melanette bana bir eş varmı? Ademle Havva size uyar mı? Olsa olsa şu intihab, 145 Benim hakkım verin cevap?!.. Ben cennette bile yaptım iğvâ!.. Hey gidi hey! Adem ile Havva. Kapı dışarı atıldı, Anaları satıldı, İnsanları azdıran, Mezarını kazdıran, Şeytandır, Yüreği taştandır. Nicelerini belâya soktum, Bu işlerde yalnız ben yoktum, Bir şeytan ordusu arkamda var, Fesadımız yeri göğü sarsar. Herşeyimiz iblisâne, Kara belâyız insana. Fakat hakkın istediği, Böyle değil ki... Var her birinizde bir melanet, evet... Eğer biri yetseydi, sizden elbet, Birinizi seçerdik, Böyle yapar geçerdik. Tanrı istiyorki, her biriniz. Sizin büyük melanetleriniz, Bir şahısta toplu olsun... Bulunuz böyle bir tosun... Yoksa Hakka cevabım!.. «Yok» olacak, Biraz düşünelim ancak... (Hepsi önlerine bakıp düşünürler.) 146 Bir ağızdan— (Birisim)! İşte aranan mâl... Abdülhamit— Pek münasib pek... Kurt, kuzu, köpek... {(Bir İsim)'i göstererek) Bunun gibi olamaz. Bunun gibi salamaz. Bana zalim, cahil derler, Şikâyet ederlerdi. Evet ben cahildim, müstebittim, Türkü yaktım, erittim, Fakat bu benden bes beter...Yollayın Türk'e yeter... Gerçi saptım istibdat yoluna, Zulme doymuş, kanmışım, Ama nisbetle buna, Zemzemle yıkanmışım, Gitsin, gitsin! Türkler beni mumla arar, Budur en iyi karar... MECLİS 2 ((Bir İsim) sağdan çıkıp, ilerler, yanında bir çingene, bıçaklı ve eş-kiya kılıklı insanlar, genç kızlar ve çocuklar vardır. Başında yedi ejderha kafası, alnında tek boynuz, gözleri tepede, şaşı, biri bir tarafa diğeri diğer tarafa bakar. Omuzundaki ve iple adam asılı olan darağacı- 147 nı, bir elindeki rakı hasırlısını, diğer elindeki para torbasını masanın üstüne koyup, oturur. Yanındaki erkekler, genç çocuklar ve kadınlar arkasında dururlar.) (Birisim)— Unuttunuz diye beni kızıyordum, Az kaldı köpürüp, pek fena azıyordum, Ben habis ruhlu, it, süflî, rezil, ifrit, Hilekâr, uğursuz, katil, pis biriyim Alçak, canı, zalim, merhametsiz, cellâd, Soyguncu, hırsızım, cinayet eriyim. Körkütük sarhoşum, namus düşmanıyım... Her nevi fuhuşta sizden ileriyim, Yılan, dev, ejderha, tilki sırtlan, baykuş, İblis hep benim, hepsinin piriyim. Nemrutların, Neronlann, Dahhâklann, Firavunun, Zebaninin, serveriyim. Hiç halim kalmadı cehennemde yoksa... Bir zulüm olsun, görürsünüz ne diriyim... Hele birinci sıfatım, Utanmaz, bir itim, v Bu celseye reis olmalıydım... Büyük şerefle dolmalıydım... Hakkımı yediniz siz, Celse olur mu bensiz?!.. Benim her pis işe reis, Yok içinizde benden pis, Bir şartım var, biliniz ha: Alimlerden, uslulardan, Vatanperverden, namuslulardan, İşe başlar, asarım iptida, 148 Sonra gelir halka sıra, Öyle bir iş edeyim ki... Didik didik edeyim ki... O Türk mezarını kendi kazsın... Zehir yesin. «Ört ki ölem» desin. Tarih bunu «Eşsiz» diye yazsın. Herkes— (Sevinmeye başlar, el çırparak) Hurra... Yaşa... (Bir İsim) Paşa!... Hurra... İblis— (Umuma hitaben) Sözüne tamamen inandım kandım. Doğrusu ya herifi kıskandım. Benden çok üstün. İçi dışı dubaradır bütün.» Sözden bile hırsını yenemedi. Kibrine hiçbir şey denemedi. Reislik davası yaptı derhal, Mevkiye, makama taptı derhal, Dünyada, ahırette bir eşsiz şerir, Türk Milleti mutlak altında erir. (Birisim)—(İblise): Teveccühüne pek memnun oldum. Bir kat daha melun oldum.İblis— Hakkındır. 149 Ejderha— Baştır, bize. Hepsi— Ders verir, hepimize... (Bir İsim)— Fakat isterim, bir de Başvekil. Namussuz olsun, Kürt olsun, Türk değil. İblis— 150 (Bir İsim) vardır, vatanı Bitlis'tir. Benden çok fazla ifrit ve İblistir. Bütün mahlûkatın en hilekândır. Sade asmak ve çalmak işi ve kândır. (Bir Hayvan)'dan dalkavuktur icabında. Pek üstaddır bu sanatın her babında. Bazan kuzu, davardır. Bazan da canavardır. Bakama, Ha... Fırsat bulunca şefini de devirir, Herkesi, dolabı kendine çevirir. Eşkiya onunla aşık atamaz. (...) onunla çuvalda yatamaz. Kurttur ama, Türk göğünde eser, Türkü keser, Türküm der, Kürdü keser. Methin, onun dilindedir, Fakat ölümün de onun elindedir. Sonunda o senden fazla esecek. Mutlak seni kesecek. Bunu bil! Sözüm boş değil... Yamandır beni de dolaba kor... İsterse eğer... Bir kendine sor... Herkes— (...) Paşa!.. Paşa— (Kafasının arkası çökük, bumu karga bumu, kollan dirseklerine kadar kanla kırmızı, gülümser ve masum bir çocuk gibi simada müraî bir tavırla ileri gelerek) Efendim!... Herkes— Paşa— İsmetsizliğinle binler yaşa... Ben kendim, Size rica edecektim. Şefimle beraber gidecektim. İblis— Kabul mü? Herkes— İblis— Kabul!.. Bu reyde heyetin umumu. Ey (...) Paşa! (...) hâşâ! 151 İşte sende Başvekilsin, Türk ayağına eğilsin!... (Bir isim)— Size teşekkürüm pek çok, O kadar ki, ifadeye kudretim yok. Yalnız bir ricam var, şöyle... Hepsi— Söyle!... (Bir İsim)— Benim kambur kardeşimi, Hırsızlıkta yoldaşımı, İsterim birlikte... O sıçan gibi delikte, Vurgun bekler, Çuval, kiler deler, Un kapanında un eler, Vakıa ben de yamanım, Yoktur, insafım amanım, • Tahsisat-ı mesture faresiyim, Şefciğimin ciğer paresiyim. Bunda mütehassısım tam, Hasılı adamım, adam... Kemirir hazineleri, Boşaltırım vezneleri, Pek hokkabazım: Bakın altın, Edip, vururum vurgun... Kâhta altını bakır ederim. 152 IblisDerken ağır vergi korum, Türkün canına okurum, Vurgunsuz bu zahmetler neye yarar?!. Hırsızlar çalmak için bunu arar. Her halde onsuz yapamam, Rızasız çok şey kapamam, O familyamızın sevgilisidir. O Türkiye'nin kanbur iblisidir. Olsun mu?(Bir İsim) Türkü yolsun mu? Herkes— iblis— Olsun! Şereflerine badeler dolsun!... (Doldurup, içerler.) Celse bitti haydi artık gideyim, Neticeyi Tanrıya arzedeyim. Eminim der bize Allah: «Bravo! Aferin (Birisim)— Tasdik-i âli, bir olsun. Gönlüm safalar dolsun! 153 PERDE 2 (Yine aynı cehennem odası. Arka tarafta şu manzara görünür: Evleri yıkık, bir meydanlık, birçok darağçlan, her tarafta ölüler, çula sarılmış ölü benizli insanlar, ortada bir tâk-ı zafer, tâk-ı zaferin yanında (Bir İsim)\n heykeli, cehennem odasında bir rakı masası, (Bir İsim), (Bir İsim), Bozok Salih, Falih Rıfkı, Sağır Muhiddin, Yunus Nadi, Yakup Kadri, Hamdullah Suphi, Kılıç Ali, Vasıf, Ruşen Eşref, Necmettin Sadık, Fazıl Ahmet, Fuat, Recep, Zühtü, başlarında silindir şapkalar, frak giymişler, oturmuş içiyorlar. Kızlar ve çocuklar çıplak dans ediyorlar.) TABLO 1 Cehennemden gittik ve geldik yine, Tabii herkes döner yerine, Neler ettik anlatalım, Neler oldu, aynen yapıp, canlatalım, Görsün Cehennem halkı, Beni seçmekte hakkı, Varmıymış?... (Birisim) Şeytana armıymış?!... Bakın İstanbulâ, Ankara'ya!... Bütün Türkiye'ye şu manzaraya... Taş taş üstünde kalmış mı bu yurtta, Bir canlı mahlûk mu var? Türk sanki bir sürü davar. Bu kadar yapar kudurmuş bir kurd da.. 154 Beğendiniz mi, nasıl?!.. Kim alırdı bunca iyi, Neticeyi... İftihar ettiğim asıl: Sırf dehamla yaptım bunu, Hükmettiğim yurdun böyledir sonu, Türkün yurdunu işte harab ettim. İçtim kanını tatlı şarab ettim, (Bir İsim)— (Kızmış bir tavırla) Çok öğünme insaf şef, İkimizindir bu şeref, Bu kadar da hodgâm olmasana, Alet olmasaydım eğer sana, Muvaffak olamazdın. İblisten aferin alamazdın. Hattâ bunlar benim hünerimdir. Hakka bakarsak yerin benim yerimdir. Benim vatanım Bitlis, Sen olmasanda iblis. Olamazsın benimle hem ayar. Hatta Ömer Ayyar, Beni görünce utandı kendinden, Vazgeçti artık fendinden. Sen çıfıtsın, ben kürdüm, Kelin karpuz kafalı, Kuyruk lekeli, Gidip, namusun yüzüne tukurdum. (Birisim)— (Gazab içinde) Sus! Sus Paşa... Koşma bana nisbet! 155 Bak sonra rezil ederim seni, Sen düşün ötesini... Azıyorsun, Âma mezarını kazıyorsun. Bozok Salih— (...)! Korkma Sakın! Ben sana çelik perdeyim, Nemrutluğunu takın! • «Temizle!»de, (...)'i geberteyim. (Bir İsim)— Öyle bir müstebitim ki, Öyle kudurmuş (...) ki... Bir koca yurda salarım... Bütün milleti dalarım... Falih Rıfkı— Buna lüzum mu var? Kederi safa savar. Böyle şeyleri zevkle atlatalım... Düşmanları hasetten patlatalım. (Bir İsim)—Gece gündüz içeyim, Durmayıp (...) geçeyim. (Kızları göstererek) Şunlar manevî evlâdım. Fakat, ama... Her işime yararlar. Sonra koca ararlar... Bu işte itiyadım Önce kızdan (...) silerim, Sonra kocaya vermek dileri 156 Tuhafı şu, gülün yahu! Baba san'atıyla, hem (...) kazırım, Hem de nikâhta hazırım... (Hepsi kahkahalarla gülerler.) Ne melûnumdur!.. Hâlimden memnunumdur... Yuh! Abdülhamit (...) derdi, Ben evlâdlık derim. O nefere verir, zabit ederdi. Ben damadımı sefir ederim. * İşim bu mu yalnız? (¦¦¦) (¦¦¦) O kadar (...) ki üç senede Üçyüz milyon lira servet yaptım. Herkes bana, ben altına taptım. Paşa! Bravo desene... (Bravo sesleri) * Bir taraftan Türke cefalar ettim, Bir taraftan da sefalar ettim. Ben safada icad sahibiyim. Büyük bir dahiyim, Şu köhne Bizans nice zevketmiştir. Meşhurdur, cihanı fuhşa sevketmiştir... Ama benim gibi olamadı. Benim icadımı bulamadı. Seyyar hamam yüzdürdüm Marmarada 157 Türkün inlediği bir sırada, .........,.... ne varsa aldım. Marmaranın ortasına saldım. Soydum, içinde (...)düm. Birbirine düzdürdüm. İçtim, içirdim, Arada ben de birine (..Jdim. Maksatları, seyri sefainden, Deldim onu ta dibinden, Kim işitmiş zevkte böyle icad!... Eder cihan beni kıyamete dek yâd. O Yalova safalan hele... Düştü dilden dile... Dedim M'jhiddine, Paşanın sağır (.../ine (Etrafa bakınır, Muhittim görüp.) Muhittin gel otur! (Gelir oturur.) Dinle! emrim budur: Hiç başlama, ay, vay'a. Para ver Yalova'ya Seyri sefainde kalmadı artık... Onu kefene sardık...Muhittin— İstanbulun paralarını, Çürüttüm kuruttum hergün... Şehrematinin paralarını... Senin zevkine sarfettim bütün, Artık para kalmadı, 158 Kaçtı herşeyin tadı. Ancak etmem inkâr Verem hastahanesi tahsisatı var... (Birisim)— Be hey herif! İyi ya... İstanbul halkı verem olmasın diye... Keyfetmiyeyim mi ben? Ne diyorsun sen?!... Milleti yesin verem... Durma sen, yap bana bağ-ı irem. Muhittin— Baş üstüne (...), İşe başlarım hemen bu akşam. (Birisim)— Bu Yalova safası... Yaşasın curcuna havası... Sadabâtlar, mihrabatlar söndüler. Buna nisbetle, çöplüğe döndüler... Sade bu mu? Ben türlü (...) yedim: Bir harf (...) dedim. Bıraktım milleti yazısız, kitabsız... Şimdi Türkler pusulasız, hesapsız. Hem de yutturdum medeniyet diye, Yeter ona bu hediye. Keyf ile hüküm sürmek için... Bir ırkı yeryüzünden süpürmek için.. Cahil kalmalıdır millet. Olmaz ona bundan vahim illet. Abdal Abdülhamit, 159 Dedindi ki, benim gibi yavuz (...). Otuz yıl uğraştı, Türkü cahil bırakmağa savaştı... Yazısını sil be adam, Birgünde istediğin olur tamam, Vesselam... Biz kökünden tutarız her işi. Yaman olur Selânikli gidişi... Yunus Nadi— Bana derler Yunus Nadi... Varmı benim gibi hiç?!... Adilerden adî. Demlerden denî. Vurguncu meşhur (...), Körkütük ayyaşım, Mürtekiplere başım, Düşünki ben Rodosta uşaktım. Ama ki, pamuktan yumuşaktım. Malûmatçı Tahir'e (...). Sayesinde casus oldum Hamid'e Gitgide her pisliğe bulandım. Böyle gittim epeyce, İttihatçılar gelince, Hürriyetçi oldum derhal, Dedim belki vururum mal menâl, Pek olmadı. Cebim dolmadı. Cumhuriyetmiş, bereketli devir... Ee, çevir Nadi dolabı çevir... Şimdi Cumhuriyetçiyim, Gazinin tacına inciyim, Gazi ile epeyce tuzak kurdum, 160 Milyonlar vurdum... ^ Yaşa Gazimiz. Sanadır rakılı namazımız. Yakup Kadri— Hiç bilinmeyen bir yola saptın Çok ulu bir iş yaptın. Eşin görülmedi, ey (...)! dünyada. Ne idi, o inkilâb oyunları?!.. Bunları, Türk göremezdi, hülyada, rüyada. Sen mucidsin, her ilimde dâhisin. Bence Tanrılıkla mübahisin.Askerlikte dahi, Fende, bilgide dâhi, Ziraatte dahî, Siyasette dâhi, Hükümette dâhi, Yeni dil yaptın, lisânda dâhi. Geçmiş gelecek zamanda dâhi. Hititleri Türk yapmakta dâhi, Ve şapkayı börk yapmakta dâhi, Müverrihsin bunda dâhi. Her oyunda dâhi. Hasılı bin kere dâhisin. Kim diyebilir ki, hepsinde vahisin. Olurdu eskiden bir fende dâhi. Dâhiliğin her nevi sende, vahi. Kizm diye bu yola nâm verdim. Millete bu tarzda ilham verdim. Böyle nâm verdim, bundan şan aldım. Hem rüşvet, hem (...) ihsan aldım. 161 Benim haznem olmuştur, İş Bankası, O bir büyük haznedir, Adla, sanla (...) bankası. Şimdi bildim hatâ nedir. Prens işinden de alıyordum, Altına dalıyordum. Düdüğü çalıyordum. Bozdu işi (...). Hırsız, hırsıza eder mi nisbet? Ediyor işte!.. Ona böyle lazımmış bu gidişte. Davası: Doğrulukta o şampiyon!... Vah, şuna bak: Hırsız, mâğlûb Napolyon!. O bu işi, Rüşdüsüne yutturmuştur. Üstüne beni hırsız gibi tutturmuştur. Hamdullah Suphi— Ey, Ey ulu (...). Ağzın, tann ağzı, Birsin, varsın, Zülcelâlsin, kahharsın. Doğdun, ama doğurmadın. Sen bizi çamurdan yoğurdun. Hiç rahat durmadın. Çok (...) topladın, bunları yoğurttun. Bizi işte bu cevherde yoğurttun. Yersin ama, yedirirsin. Sen zâtına rezzâk dedirtirsin. Yağdırırsın bendegâna min kudret, On para etmezdik, verdin bize kıymet. Sana taptım, sözünü Kur'an ettim. Türk ocağını sana kurban ettim. Adım güne bakan Hamdullah, 162 Elhamdülillah, Gün sensin, gönlümde doğan günsün, Namusum senle öğünsün... (Bir İsim)— Aferin Hamdullah, İşin, gücün külah, Sahte vekarsın, Meşhur sahtekârsın. İyi nâbekârsın. Düzmeci er! Eşsizmişsin meğer. Hamdullah Suphi— «Güne bakan benim» sensin gün, Işığına muhtacız biz bütün. Senindir şerefim, ırzım, canım, tenim, Bozok Salih— Arnavudum, Bozok adım, (...) kol kanadım, O kızdı, ben astım, O emretti, ben kestim.Cumhuriyet Tahir Paşasıyım, Çingene maşasıyım, Hem de f...jgim, (...,) pek dengim, Ben kerhane açtım Beyoğlunda, Gayretim çok namussuzluk yolunda. Burada ırza geçip. Orospudan güzelleri seçip, 163 Ankaraya geziye yolladım. İşim bu, av kolladım. Falih Rıfkı— Erkeğim ma, Madam Lusi'yim, Ben cumhuriyet zülüflüsüyüm, Cahilim, kötüyüm ve artık azdım, Ne kahpece şeyler yazdım. Jurnallerimle nice işler gördüm, Çok başlara çorab ördüm. Nerde var benim gibi mal. Fino verdi bana Ali Kemâl, Mezardan baksan ne çomar olmuşum.. Seyyiatta ne tomar olmuşum!... Ar, utanma, benim için değildir... Şimdi, sırf (...) belimi eğiltir. (Bir İsim)— Malî buhran yiyormuş milleti, Millet diyormuş: İsraftır illeti. Ben böyle şey tanımam, Bildiğini okur imam, Çankaya da tam şanıma lâyık, " . Luvr, Versay saraylarına faik, Saray yaptırıyorum şimdi. Millet açlıktan ölürmüş... îyi ya, işi gümüş... Bu işimi iblis'te beğendi Kılıç Ali- (...) emreder, ben söğerim, Döğ derse, döğerim. 164 As derse hemen cellât olurum, Asmakta ben büyük bir zevk bulurum. Bileğime cellâdlar kaldılar hayran Çingeneliğim verdi şan. Ben (Bir İsim) kılıcıyım, Türk kinciyim. Cumhuriyet Fehim Paşasıyım... (Bir İsimfm maşasıyım... Ben Bedirhanzâdeyim, Kürdüm ve Türklükten azadeyim... Cahil, edebsizim, her fenalık bende. Sade (...) oldum bende. Bu her şeye yetiyor, Beni mesut ediyor. Budur benim değerim, Ben bu sayede her haltı yerim, Dünya görmedi benim gibi sefir, Kızdan, oğlandan bir cem-i gafir, Avrupada mum söndürdük, Cumhuriyet devrini hoş döndürdük. Ruşen Eşref— Bir (...) muharriyim (...), (...), (...) her nevinin fail eriyim, Şimdi tam yerine düştüm, Vücudum mey, (...) ve viskidir Bu hâlim eskidir. Eşsiz dalkavuğum ben. Her horoza tavuğum ben. Ve dinde, ahlâkda, namusta, laikım, Tam (...) lâyıkım. 165 Fatihle tam eşiz, Cumhuriyete iki güneşiz, Büyük dâhi bol verir parayı, Saliha'ya, viskiye para lâzım, îşimiz sade bu bizim, Herşey yaparım, bozamam arayı, Necmettin Sadık— (...) oğlu (...), Şeytanım, cinim,İmanım, dinim, Paradır para. Mazim kapkara. Ben önce Cavid'in (...) idim. O vakit de namustan arî idim. Hem gazi aleyhine yazar idim. Ama hem yazar, hem bozar idim. Baktım ki orda kalmadı ekmek, Dedim: «Böyle olmıyacak demek». Kamanço ettim gaziye, Alçaklıkta gemi aldım azıya, Şimdi göz bebeğiyim, Havlar bir (...). Fazıl Ahmet— (Necmettin Sadık'a): Paraya yolun açık bu gidişte, Malum, sen Cavit'ten bir bergüzarsm. Çöplenirsin, ziftlenirsin, her işte, (...) pek hoşsun, ne iş güzârsın. (...), uşağı İsmail misin? Be kâfir!.. 166 Ne çâre biz (...) az görürüz. Yanında kara kışı yaz görürüz. Aramızda seni pervaz görürüz. Ayet getiren Cebrailmisin, Be kâfir!... Fuad— Satardım, mırmınk boza, Hamallara, papuçtum. Benzerdim, uyuza, Tayyareler gibi göklere uçtum, Çünkü hemşirem Fikriye, Yol buldu ileriye, Oldu (...) metres, Oldumsa da teres, İkbâlim açıldı. Paralar kucağıma saçıldı. Geri durmadım hizmetten ben de. Minnetim bakidir, can varken tende. Mebus Ali Şükrü pek azmıştı. Gazi aleyhine çok yazmıştı. Gazi dedi bana Topal Osmanla: "Temizleyin bu işi! kanla!" Ali Şükrü'yü boğup öldürdük, Gömdük Çankaya'ya, Muhalif gemi vurdu karaya, Gazimizin yüzünü güldürdük, Yâkup Kadri. — İş Bankasından kırkbin lira çektim Elbet, ben parsa toplayan (...). 167 Zira K.izm benim icadım. Keyfimden pek şadım. Fısk-u fıcur ile kaynayan benim, Bu hoş oyunu oynayan benim. Dünya bu, Yahu!... Para, dalavera hoştur, Ötesi boştur. Bunun için de dalkavukluk gerek. Millet, namus gibi herşeyi vererek. Fazıl Ahmet — (Yakup Kadriye) Kalem kaşlım, Bolduk başlım, Hem de kalemin kalındır, Sanki hamal sırığı, Alnın pis bir alındır, Ayağın yalındır. Namusunu (...) salındır!.. Recep Zühtü — Ben Manastırlı bir çingeneyim, Aslımı kimse bilmiyor, Dudağım mosmor, Türkün sırtında keneyim, Onikiler, derler bize. Otururuz Gazi ile dizdize. Tulumbacıyız, kabadayıyız, Ankara'da sayılı (...). Silâhşor diye ad verdik. Cumhuriyete tad verdik. .Biz koruruz Gazinin canını, Uyurken tutarız her yanını, Tüfekçileriyiz, hünkârımızın. Ulviyeti vardır kârımızın. Bizde Türke kin çoktur. İçimizde tek Türk yoktur. Tüfekçi Arnavud olmak gerek (...) Türkten iğrenerek, Bizi buldu Abdülhamit gibi İşte budur sebebi. Bizim gibileri toplar yanına, Ezan okuduk Türkün canına. Fazıl Ahmet —Kutu yuvarlanır, kapağım bulur, Hasta göz, uyanır, çapağını bulur. Ulu (...) Gördün mü? (.../ini?! Yedi türlü nimetini. El atından hem de, Birinciydi seni zemde Ayyuka çıkınca rüşvet, rezalet, Dedi: "Ben vekilim, ona alet. Birçok avanesi vardı, Onları her yere yollardı. Bunlar derlerdi: "İşler çok kötü" Tüh, (...) suratına Tüh Bunları yapan hep o, 1 Milletin bu haline sebeb o. * (...) gebersin, (...) Paşa'ya bereket versin. Kötülüklerin o önüne duruyor. (...) biraz gem vuruyor." Bu propaganda, Yayıldı her yerde, her anda, İnanan çok oldu. Böylelikle şöhretim pis oldu. Falih Rıfkı — Güya sen Nemruddun o sivrisinek, Yıllarca elimde bu pis değnek. Olan (...) değil miydi? Hey gidi dünya hey gidi. Hem gizlice bu işleri yapardı, Hem de putsun diye sana tapardı. Önünde ederdi secde, Dâhiliğin için dalardı vecde, Dedi: "Şefim, â velii nimetim! Ben sana bir sadık (...)". Meğerse hepsi sahteymiş, Gözü hep külâhtaymış. Ne müraî, ne nankördür!. Dedik: "Şunun hesabını gördür". Zoru seni kötüleyip, düşürmek. Milleti başına üşürmek. Hasılı yerine geçmek idi. İbliste dahi yoktu onun fendi, Hiç uymazdı ki, dışı içine... Maşallah derlerdi, bu kurt (...), Fazıl Ahmet — Bana derler Fazıl Ahmet, Eskiden şanlı biriydim elbet.. 170 Koca kulağımla bir (...). Ahlâkça gevşektim. İspatını yaptım. Külahı kaptım. Ne çare bir lokma ekmek... Denedim, güç oluyor, açlık çekmek, Öyle sinirliyim ki, Mükemmel bir deliyim, Şimdi öyle kirliyim ki, (...) eliyim. Yutanm hergün onbir tüp aspirin, Ne çare., yüzüm sümük, beynim irin. Benim için güçtür telâffuzu Ayı, öküz, manda, kuzu. Hele benim gibi (...). Bunu nasıl telâffuz edecek. Dedikçe mon şer, Tavuklar aşka gelip gübre ister. İyi görünür, kötü yürürüm. Ben insanın ciğerini görürüm: (...) Paşa pek yamandır. Gaziye İblis'ten armağandır. Yüzü güler, içi kindir. Yoksul görünür, zengindir. Yüzüne bakan bu bir kuzu der, Yiyenler, şekeri, ya kuzu der. Halbuki kurttur içi, Böyledir bu kurt (...). (Birisim)— Çok tepelemek istedim, (...)'i, Bir türlü yere vuramadım yere (...), Serbest fırka, Yeni külah, eski hırka, Ne yaptımsa olmadı, Herifin günü dolmadı. Ruşen Eşref— Deme, eyvah! Ah, e...) Padişah! Tanrı senin yanında hiç... Seni korkuttu mu İsmet denen bu (...)!. (Bir İsim) — Dün gece gördüm düşte üç ak deve, Biri göğe uçtu, Sanki ak kanatlı kuştu. Gökler aldılar onu seve seve... Biri battı, geçti yerin dibine, Yapışan bir el olmadı ipine, Öteki devrildi, yere serildi. Ayaklan göğe doğru gerildi. Deveci tutuştubir ateş oldu. Derken kızgın külden bir leş oldu. Tabir ettirdim rüyamı ehline, Dedi "Türk düşmüştü senin eline, Nesi varsa bütün kırdın geçirdin. Sundun ecel şerbetini içirdin. Deniyor ilk deve, Göğe savuştu. Vardı yerine, tanrıya kavuştu. İkinci namus ve ailesi. Demek bitti haya gailesi. Üçüncüsü dili, harsı, töresi, Göz görmemiş senin gibi (...). Deveci de millet ve devlettir kim, Başı, dirilmez gelse lokman Hekim", Tabirde yanlış yok, doğru, tastamam, Cenaze namazını kılsın imam, Türk Milletini asıl böyle yok ettim. Soy, namus, dil ve dinini (...) ettim. TABLO 2 MECLİS 1 (Cehennem önünde bir meydan, Meydan önünde ahali ve Asker. Birinci Tablo aynen, yalnız (Bir İsim) ve avanesi sahnenin arkasında, sofralarını kurmuşlar, içiyor, dansediyorlar. Cehennem halkı cehennemde onları seyrediyor.) Bir Türk — (Çul giymiş, hüzünlü bir sima ile sahnenin arkasından girer, etrafına bakındıktan sonra.) Bu hale mi geldin nazlı vatan?!.. Asırlardan beri sende yatan Kahramanlar, şehidler ne oldular?.. Onlar ki, Türkte boldular... ((Bir İsim) 'e dönerek) Kanlı alçak! Utan! Utan! (Göğe bakarak) Dil kalmadı, din kalmadı, Bu hınzır neyi çalmadı?.. Atalardan kalma âdete saldırdı. Milliyeti, ırzı, namusu kaldırdı. Ağır vergi ezdi bizi, (Eliyle göstererek) Aç ölenler dizi dizi. Millet soyuldu, hergün asıldı. Of! bu başımıza saman basıldı. (Dönüp biraz düşündükten sonra, askerlere doğru) Zabitler, kumandanlar! Artık sızlasın vicdanlar! Siz kurtarırsınız artık milleti, Atın artık zilleti! Size dayanıp yaptı bunu zaten, Siz mesulsünüz manen. Hadi düzeltiniz işi, Serilsin zâlimin leşi! MECLÎS 2 Fevzi Paşa — ((Bir İsimfm sağından ilerliyerek, Türke hitaben): Ben bunlardan değilim, Ne yapayım ki büküldü belim, Ben namusluyum, Katil değil, usluyum. Türk — Ama Paşa alet olan sensin, Demektir ki masumları kesensin, Çaldılar, fakat senindir günahı, Zahirsin, sendedir milletin ahi, Böyle dersin madem, Bunu diyen adam, Düzeltir işi, Böyle olur iyi kişi. Orduya dayanmıştır. Dar ağaçlarını dike dike, Şerefinize sürdü leke, Buna yandı millet, vatan, ülke. Ama şimdi ordu uyanmıştır. Kalkın, hadi! Namık Kemâl dedi! "Zulmü vurun! Adaleti kurun?" (Ağlayarak gider.) MECLİS 3 Melek — (Gökten, yani sahnenin gerisinden ve yüksekten bir güzel kız şeklinde): Yazık! Bir millet neler olurmuş!... Nasıl inkiraz bulurmuş. Bir milletin alimleri, Alkışlar mı zalimleri?.. Herkes bir mevki alınca... Dalkavukluğa dalınca. Böyle olur sonu, Hak kurtarsın onu, Allah'a kalmış bir iş,Koca bir millet gitmiş... İçim sızladı benim, Tanrı acır eminim, Orduya gayret verir, Cihana ibret verir. 175 MECLİS 4 Namık Kemâl — (Girer) Zalime insan hiç alet mi olur? Yok, yok, hiç böyle rezalet mi olur?!. On yıldır hali görüp, inlerim ben, Millet figânını dinlerim ben. Hali nedir vatanın, Utanın, artık utanın!... Yaşadım, ömrümü ben size verdim. Hürriyeti, bilmenizdi, hep derdim. Bu yolda, şiirler, nesirler yazdım. Alçak zalimlere mezar kazdım. Siz böyle mi ders aldınız? Of! be yahu! ne gaflete daldınız? Neler olmuşsa olmuştur. Artık çile dolmuştur. Kalkın, artık! Son raddeye vardık! Siz ey zabitler, günahınız var ha!.. Hadi kurtarın milleti bir daha!.. Bu millete, kurt, it, köpek, üşer, Vazife size düşer. SON Dr. RIZA NUR Ziya Paşa'nın İkinci Zafarnamesi Naşiri: AKTOLGA Paris: Mayıs 1932 176 Eylül, 1935 (Roma'da yazılmıştır.) Karakış. Kükremiş bir bora, tüyler ürperten bir çığlıkla esiyor, ortalığı altüst ediyor. Yer gök, bulut ağaç, toz, toprak, hep allak bullak. Kapkara olmuş. Koca çınarların dalları birbirine giriyor; çarpışıyor, çarpışıyor, çatır çatır kırılıp havada yel elinde oyuncak bir tüy gibi oradan oraya fırlıyor, dönüp dolaşıyor; kıvranıyor, yuvarlanıyor. Bora bu ağaçları niçin kırar, bu gazap nedendir, belli değil. Bulutlar yerlerinden kopmuş, bir tül gibi uçuyor; baş döndürücü bir çabuklukla geçip gidiyor. Neden ve nereye giderler kimse bilmez. Bir sır ki belirsiz.. Kuş, hayvan, insan herbiri bir deliğe girmiş. İn, cin yok. Sanki kürre-i arz boşalmış. Dünya yıkılıyor. Gözümün önünden kara hayaller birbiri arkasından koşuyordu. Derken heybetli top, gür sakalı karmakarışık olmuş, karalar giymiş biri geldi, önüme dikildi. Tanıdım: Şair Ziya Paşa. Bu kara dekor içinde, gürleyen bir sesle bana dedi ki: "Zavallı Türk milleti ne günlere kalmış!... Türk yurdu cehennem olmuş. Yanıyor. Biz Ali Paşalara, Abdülhamidlere kızardık. Meğer onlar zemzemle yıkanmışlar. Milletin halinden matem içindeyim; bu te'sirle yeni bir zafername yazdım. Bizde vatan sevgisi, onun için gayret, fedakârlık vardı. Dünya terakki dünyasıdır, şimdi bu gayret daha çok olacaktı. Halbuki hiç kalmamış. İşe bak ki yine gayret bize düştü. Bu zafemameyi vermek için adam aradım. Seni salık verdiler. Dediler. AKTAŞ derler bir er vardır. Namuslu, gayretli kişidir, yurdunu sever, hem de yiğit biridir. Namık Kemal'in ve senin yerini şimdi o tutmuştur. Ona ver. Ben de geldim. Biz tanrın n yanındayız. İşleri sizden iyi görürüz, biliriz." Zafemameyi okudu: ZAFERNAME Büyük şair Bozok Salih şu şiiri yazmış: Sen ey güneşler güneşi! Sen neler etmedin, neler!.. Maydanozlu köfteler. Söyle be, Türk!. Var mı onun eşi?.. Bir suratın var, domates, patlıcan. Heybetinden korkar gören arslan. Kudret-i İskender, Sezar, Anibal, Hulâgü, Timurlenk, Napolyon ve balı Bir iyice yoğurttu, İşte bu hamurdan seni doğurttu. Bundan kahraman tatlı ve balsın Türk Milleti'nin boynunda vebalsin. * Ey Türk'ü yaratan Tanrı! Lüp, kız, oğlan, kan, Para, saray hep sana armağan Adam aman... Bizim zaman... Cihana şan verdi binbir cengi Yaşa sen, ey safa (...) pezevengi!. Zaferin ne ulu oldu?! Dünya safa dolu oldu... Çal oynasın, vur patlasın... Düşmanlar ölsün, çatlasın... Bu şiir Dünyada daha eşi görülmemiş bir şiirdir. Esbak MK, sabık Ulu G. Hazretleri el'an A. ve ultramodern Kam-mal A. diye anılan zat, âdi insanlar gibi bir noktaya saplanıp kalmayan ve daima herkes nasıl kirli çamaşır değiştirirse kirlendikçe adını değiştiren bu büyük adam zaten kendileri de pek eski ve çok tanınmış, anadan doğma yüksek bir şâir olduklarından derhal bu şiirdeki ruh yüceliğini, san'at inceliklerini anlamış. Bozuk şâire büyük ihsanlarda bulunmuştur. Onu kendi hususi saray şâirleri arasına almıştır. Ne harika! Ciğerciden şâir oluyor, bir şiir bir mori zotiyi en yüksek mertebelere çıkarıyor. Olunca şâir böyle olmalı. Bu şiiri görünce ben vaktiyle şâir olduğuma utandım. Şâir-i Azam Filorinalı Nâzım, şâir bezirgan Ahmed İhsan, şâir Kel Ali, şâir Mor Dudak ve diğer lâkapla katil Recep Zühtü gibi Türkiye'nin son büyük şâirleri bu şiir için demisler ki: "Daha böyle bir şiir ne meşhur İbrani şâiri Homer, ne Rus şâiri Darvin, ne Fransız şairi Hengel ve Robespiyer, ne Alman şâiri Bismark, ne eski Yunan şâiri Klod Bornar, ne İran şairi ve meşhur Şehname sahibi Puşkin tarafından yazılamamıştır." Bezirgan, Kel, Mordudak gibi sözler söylediğime darılmayın. Yiğit lâkabı ile anılır. Yoksa böyle büyük ricale karşı hakaret aklıma bile gelmez ve haddim değildir. Ahmet İhsan bir yahudi aileden Türk'e dönme bir kimsedir. Çok zaman matbaacılık, hırdavatçılık ve sonra simsarlık ve madrabızlık ettiğinden, her pazara girdiğinden ona bu lâkabı vermişlerdir. Henüz yaşı otuzbire varmıştır. Bir kere yetmişine varsın, bir moruk olsun, Dünyanın en birinci ekonomi âlimi olacaktır. Kel Ali yaşlandıkça saçı düşmüş değildi. Çocukluğunda sıvama kel olmuş, keli geçmiş ise de bir daha saç bitmemiştir. Geçenlerde iktisat bakanlığı istatistik müdürü saymış, başında 41 saç varmış. Her kes kırk bin kere maşallah... tüü... tüü... demişler, bir çok tükürmüşler. Kimi dediki bu tükürmeler onun bir çok masum astırdığındandır, kimi de «Hayır, başına nazar değmesin diyedir» dediler. Recep Zühtünün dudakları mosmordur. Çünkü kendisi Manastır çingenelerinin en asil bir ailesindendir. Kanına yabancı girmeyen halis çingenelerin dudağı mor olur. Bu asalet işaretidir. Nitekim Tevfik Rüştü denilen, bütün Avrupa diplomatlarını hayranlıklarından şaşkınlaştınp güldüren, ekseriya palyaço rolü yaparak onları dolaba koyan büyük zatın da dudakları mosmor ve kalındır. Çünkü o da Rodos'un asil bir çingene ailesinin oğludur. Bu aileye Rodoslu'lar «Bedler» lâkabını vermişlerdir. Mânâsı çirkin demektir. Dört asırdır aile adlan budur. Rodos'lular haksızlık etmişlerdir. Çünkü Dünyada güzel insan bir tane varsa o da Tevfik Rüş-tü'dür. İnsan yüzüne bakamaz, zira gözleri kamaşır. Hatta bütün diplomat frenkler diyorlarmış ki, eğer erkekten Dünya güzeli seçmek adet olsaydı Tevfik Rüştü'yü seçerdik. Bunun içindir ki, A. onu Avrupa'ya herkes Türklerin ne güzel olduğunu görsün, an cinsten olduğunu kabul etsin diye gönderip dolaştınyor. Ve her onu gören hayran olup A.'ün «Türkler an (Ariyen) cinsindendir. İspatı an kelimesinin Türkçe olup temiz manasına olmasıdır. Hatta annın balı temiz olduğundan o böceğe de an denmiştir. İşte delili.» demesini tasdik ediyor-- lar. Tevfik Rüştü'nün suratı da buna ikinci bir delil oluyor. Bu an kelimesi kan veznindendir. Eskiden arık idi, kuyruğu düştü an kaldı. Yani semizledi. Nitekim arı denilen böceğin kuyruğu yoktur. Temiz mânâsına geldiği gibi sokan an manasına da gelir. Nitekim dilini eşek ansı soksun derler. Zaten bu hayvan da «an» (ariyen) ırkından olduğundan ona an denmiştir ki bu da A.'ün buluşlanndandır. Recep Zühtü çingene olduğu halde adam asmaz. Cinsinin töresini bozmuş, tabanca ile vurur. Ankara tanrısı A.'ün en kahraman kullanndandır. Çok adam öldürdü. Öldürdüğü adamlann sayısı bozok Salih'in Kılıç Ali'nin öldürdüklerinden çoktur. Hatta Çengel köyünde bir kızı evlenme vaadi ile aldatır, metres yapıp iki yıl kullanır. Nihayet kız: «Hani karını boşayıp beni alacaktın» derse de olmaz. Kız aldatıldığına kızar, Recep Zühtü'nün o'na aldığı elli bin liralık mücevheratı geri gönderir, Recep Zühtü de kızıp bir akşam üstü, Polis Müdürünü alıp beraber Çengelköyüne kızın evine geldi. Kızı dokuz kurşunla vurdu... Böyle kahramanlık daha görülmemişti. A. böyle yiğidi kaybetmek istemezdi. Çünkü millet için lâzımh adamdı. Etrafını hep böyle çingene, arap ve emsali ile doldurmuştur. Çünkü kahramanlar bu milletlerden yetişir. Hem de ne yapalım, Türkü sevmez. Hemen hekimler, hâkimler gönderdi, işi Kara Kaplıya uydurdu. — Uymadı diyen garezkârlar var amma haltetmişler— Bu hekimler, hâkimler onu beraat değil mahkemeye bile yollamayıp men'i muhakemesine karar verdiler. Hem bu suretle medeniyet âlemine Türkiye'nin hâkimlerinin dirayetini, Türkiye'deki adaleti parlak bir surette göstermiş oldu. A. ne harikadır?!... Böyle adi bir vesileden millet için ne büyük bir şeref çıkardı. A., başbakan general İnönü'yü de çağırtmış, demiş ki: «Millet Meclisine yaz da orada bir halt kanştırmasınlar, oturduklan yerde otursunlar.» İnönü de Meclis'e resmî bir tezkere yazıp onda: «Recep Zühtü gayrimeşrû kullandığı bir kanyı öldürdü. Bunda mes'uliyeti mucip hiçbir şey yoktur. Tevkif ettirmedik ve ettirmeyiz. O anda Recep Zühtü kendine malik değildi, ne yapsın. Bu kadar kullandığı ve daha da kullanmak istediği kadın olmaz demiş. Bunu işitince Recep Zühtü'nün gözü dönmüş, aklı zıvanasından çıkmış, tabancasını çekip vurmuş. Aklı zıvanasından çıkar ya. Çıkınca da vurur ya. Madem ki böyle olmuş, tabii mes'uliyeti yoktur. Polis müdürünün cinayette hazır bulunmasına gelince: Cumhurreisi veya Başvekil ben bizzat cinayette bulunacak değiliz ya. Bize vekâleten polis müdürü bulunmuştur. Usul böyledir. Bundan tabii bir şey olamaz. Bilesiniz!.. Ha!..» demiş. Celsede bu okununca meb'uslar: «Biz ne dedik?.. Kime gözünün üstünde kaşın var dedik? Cumhuriyetten beri böyle şeyler hemen hergün oluyor da birgün sesimizi çıkardık mı?.. Bunu yazmağa lüzum var mı idi sanki?!..» demişler. A.'ün bu harikavî işine, dahiliğine, Türkler de, Avrupalılar da öyle hayran oldular ki, birden dudaklarını ısırıvermişlerdir. Demişlerki, henüz böyle ültrahârika yalınız Türk Hukuk Tarihinde değil, Avru-pa'nınkinde de görülmemiştir. Ama müfsidler durmadılar. Dediler ki: «Adaleti, memleketin kanunlarını milletin şerefini, namusunu bir çingeneye feda etti». Onlara derim ki: «Öyle etmesin de bir çingeneyi biı orospuya mı feda etsin?!..» Yine dediler ki: «Bu rezaleti elâleme karşı böyle nasıl yaptı? Cumhuriyetin alnına kara leke sürdü. Bu adamda hiç utanma yoktur.» Yalan değil, evet (...) hiç utanmaz. Onun en birinci meziyeti budur? Bu maskaralar unutuyorlar ki, tanrıların sıfatlan arasında utanma sıfatı yoktur. Bu aralık üniversite talebesine profesörleri bir derste A.'ün Cumhuriyetinin büyük adaletinden bahseder. Adam bu adalete hayran olmuş. Bu te'sirle bu dersi vermiş ise de talebe hep birden kalemlerini sıralara vurarak «Ya Recep Zühtü... Ya Recep Zühtü...» diye bar bar bağırmışlar. Rezalet olmuş. Tabii bunlar henüz talebedir. Akıllan ermez, asıl ben müfsidlere kızıyorum ki, söyledikleri sözler pek ağır ithamlardır. Yine bir takım müfsidler de: «Hadi... Mordudak cinayeti işlemek için orada idi. Polis müdürü ne diye oraya geldi? Demek cinayette ortaktı. Her yerde polis katili tutar, mazluma yardım eder, bu katile yardım ediyor, halkın canını korur, bu halkı öldürtüyor» dediler. Bu adamlar mutlaka her şeyi kötü gözle görürler. Polis müdürü oraya ne diye mi geldi? Ayol, bir cinayet yerine kim gelir? Polis gelir, Mordudak büyük ricalden ve asil bir zat olduğundan onun cinayetine polis neferi yerine, polis müdürü gelmiştir. Bundan tabii, bundan kanunî ne vardır?!. Bunu fena tefsir etmeğe lüzum var mı? Hattâ bu polis müdürü o kadar dirayet göstermiştir ki, cinayet yerine, cinayetten evyel ve cani ile beraber gelmiştir. Bu bir harikadır. Daha Dünyada görülmemiştir. Yalınız bu işte teessüf edilecek bir şey varsa c da Ata Tanrının böyle kıymetli bir polis müdürüne mükâfat verip büyükbir mevkiye tayin etmemesidir. Yine bazı müfsidler: «Hadi... Bu polis müdürü dirayeti ile orada idi. Niye caniyi tevkif etmedi?» dediler. Bunlar câhildir. Meb'us tevkif edilemez. Bilmiyorlar. Fakat sen bana: «Bu cürmü meşhuttur. Meb'us da tevkif edilir» desen buna cevap bulamam. Bir takımları da yine İsmet'e cevap olarak: «Mordudak deli mi imiş?! Cinayet işleyen herkes, haklı da, haksız da olsa o ân için deli gibidir. Öyle olmasa zaten cinayet işlemez. Lombrozo bunu pek güzel yazmıştır. O halde diğer katilleri niye tevkif ediyorlar?» dediler. Buna da cevap veremiyeceğim. Bir takımlan da: «Ah, o doktorlar!... Türk hekimliğini rezil ettiler» dediler. Buna cevabı hekimler versinler. Müddeiumumi prosodürü çiğnedi dediler. Bunada cevabı avukatlar versinler. Kılıç Ali, Bozok Salih ve cellâd arkadaşları bu vak'a üzerine Recep Zühtü'yü kıskanmışlar, bir toplantı yapıp demişler ki: «A. artık bunu sever, bizim pabucumuz artık dama atılmış demektir. Biz de yeni birkaç kişi daha öldürmeliyiz.» Bu karan yakında icra edeceklermiş. Haklan var. Metresini öldürdükten sonra Recep Zühtü'nün asaletlû kanı kaynamış. On gün istirahattan sonra Beyoğlunda Park Otele gitmiş, orada bir adam kansı ile oturuyormuş, kadın güzelmiş. Mordudak imrenmiş, bunlan masasına gidip kadını almak istemiş, kocası ayağa kalkmış, lâf kavgası olmuş, Mordudak tabancayı çekmiş. Bereket versin, orada Lehistan Elçiliği ateşemiliteri varmış, Recep Zühtü'nün kolundan tutup tabancasını elinden almış. Az kaldı zavallı adam karısının güzelliğine kurban gidiyormuş. Müfsidler dediler: «Artık bu, zamanın Köroğlusu oldu. Bu memlekette yaşanmaz.» Yanlış, bu bir tezvirdir. Çünkü herkes çiftliğinde arada bir tavuk, horoz öldürebilir. Türkiye A.'ün çiftliğidir. Mordudak da onun sevgilisi. Bundan tabii şey olmaz. Hem herkes çirkin karı alsın. Sen güzel al, gel, iştiha arttır. Olur mu?!.. Elinden alır ya... Vermezsen pek âlâ öldürür... * Gel git zaman bu meşhur şiir her yerde yayılmış, herkesin diline tespih olmuş. Fakat Aspirinci Fazıl Ahmed denen sümüklü bir murdar herif bir akşam bir biri üstüne on aspirin yutup bu şiire gizlice bir nazire yapmış. Lâkin ne nazire... Mânayı aksine çevirmiş, halâ Türke tanrılık eden bir mukaddes zâtı rezil etmiş. Alçak!.. Utanmaz!.. Bu benim çok gücüme gitti. Herife lanet okudum. Çok nankörmüş... Bu Fazıl Ahmed denen şair bir âcib mahlûktur. Vaktiyle babası Kureyş Eşrafından Esseyyid ül-Hicazî Hazretleri kendi eliyle ölçmüş, külahları birer metre ve yedibuçuk santimetredir. Malum, Hicaz eşeği en cins eşektir, meşhurdur. O kandan. Bu Fazıl Ahmed ne mümtaz yaratılmış- 183 tır ki, kimse kulağını kımıldatamadığı halde bu isteyince kulaklarını sallar, yazın sinekleri böyle kovar. Asıl gökteki Tanrı'ya çok kızgındır. Sebebi böyle kulak verip de kıçında bir kuyruk yaratmadığındandır. Bundan dolayı asîl bir arap olmasına rağmen dinden çıkmış, Kur'an'ı inkar etmiş, kâfir ve feylesof olmuştur. Evvelce Selânikli meşhur ya-hudi sarrafı Cavid'in bendesi idi. Tanrı Tealâ Celle Celâlühü A. Hazretlerine her gittiği yerde söverdi. O ne sövüşlerdi... İnsan yanında duramaz, kaçardı. Hâsılı ikinci defa dinsiz olmuştu. Yeni tann çok gazaplıdır. Babasını bulsa asar. Bereket versin babası belli değildir de asamadı. Fazıl Ahmed'in de küfürlerini duymadı. Yeni Tann bir gün Cavid'e gazab etmiş, sabık Benli Vasıf ve şimdi Kılıç Ali adındaki az-railini yollamış. Bu Benli Vasıf çocukluğunda güzelmiş, herkes severmiş. O kadar ki onu başlarında taşırlarmış. Sonradan Kılıç Ali adını almasının sebebi amiral olup İngiliz donanmasını mahvetmesindendir. Mükâfat olarak bu amirallikten Yeni Tann onu kendisine cellâd tayin etmiştir. O kadar gayretlidir ki hem mahkemede idam hükmünü verir, hem de darağacı meydanına gidip sabunlu ipi kendi eli ile mahkûmlann boynuna takar. Zaten dedesi meşhur Edirne Zuhurî kolu çeribaşısı olup çingene adındaki şanlı milletten imiş. Demek bu yeni vazifenin tam ehlidir. Kılıç Ali sabunlu ipi sarrafın boynuna geçirir, sürüye sürüye götürüp bir çukura atar. Aspirinci efendisiz kalır. Yeni bir velinimet bulmak peşine düşer. Küçük velinimetlerden ne çıkar?! Tann en iyi velinimettir. İnsanlann, hayvanlann da nzkını o verir. Vakıa kiminin kuru ekmekle dişlerini kırar, ağzını cılk yara ederse de kimine de patlayıncaya kadar yedirir. Eşek kulaklı şair tekrar döner,iman tazeler. Bu sefer tam hak dinine girdi. Yâni Türk yaratıcı Tanrı A.'e kuldu. Kulları paçalan sıvadı. Öyle ilâhiler, tevhidler, müna-caadlar, kasideler yazdı ki Aşık Paşalar, Yunus Emreler, Nef iler, Nedimler parmak ısırıp kalırlar. Mükâfatını hemen gördü meb'us tayin delidi. Cepleri para ile doldu. Bu eşek karikatürü şairin bütün emrinde. Cebi delikti. Lâkin yeni dine girerken delik cepleri söktürmüş, yerlerine birer çuval diktirmiştir. İşte bu adam bu kadar nimetten sonra nankörlük edip bu şiiri yazmış, Avrupa'ya göndermiş, şiir İsviçre'de vaki' meşhur Cenova şehrinin kahvehanelerinde dolaşmış: (Bir İsim)'e Dendi sana güneşler güneşi, (...), ey gebeşler (...)! Bir eşsiz dâhi imişsin. Ankara'nın (...) keşi! Yaratan Tann oldun ha... Be ahlat! (...) yemişi! Türkiye'yi yaratmışsın. Gülerim, af...J leşi! Türk dilini yapmışsın sen. Buna derler (...) işi! "Fe yekün"le yok etmişsin Tarihi, bütün geçmişi! Vatanı cennet yapmışmışsın. Sana derler (...) kişi! Âlimmişsin, şairmişsin ...), be! A (...) (...)[ Çok kederlendim, Bunlan görünce tarafımdan izahat vermek, bir şerh yazmak, bu suretle yanlışları düzeltmek, garazkârları gidermek lüzumunu anladım. Bir bir şerhedelim: ZAFERNÂME ŞERHİ 1 — Eşek şair: «A. adını takınmış» Onun haddi mi? Onun adı «Adıtürk»tür. Fena değil, bir bakıma doğru. Yâni kendim değil, adım türktür demek istemiş diyor. Fazıl Ahmed bunu murad ediyorsa haksızdır. Bu bahse ilerde tekrar geleceğiz, çünkü mühimdir. 2 — Türkün mazisini, tarihini sildi. Türkiye'yi Türk tarihini kendinden başlattı diye alay ediyor. Haksızdır, çünkü A. mademki tann olmuştur, onda Türkiye'yi yaratma kudreti vardır. Onu herkes teslim eder. Mademki yaratır, yok etmek te elindedir. Yok etmiştir. Kimin ne demeğe hakkı var? Hikmetinden sual olunmaz. Keyfi öyle istemiş, öyle yapmış. 3 — Tanrılık dâva ediyor diye kızmış, eğleniyor. Yine haksız. Hem pek haksız. Güneşe göz yumuyor. O çankaya gibi yüksek bir tepeye oturmuştur. Vakıa buna Nemrut Kulesi dediler, ama ondan yüksektir. Hem her cihetle. Nemrut göğe ok attıysa bu da (...) atıyor. Daha atacak ne var? Daha ne yapsın!.. Fransız gazetecileri bile ona demi-deiu, yâni yan Tanrı dediler. Ama onlar da yarım dediklerinden haksız. O yarım değil, bütün Tanrıdır. Tanrının hurileri, gılmanlan, melekleri, şeytanları, zebanileri, azraili, cenneti, cehennemi varsa bunun da var. Sarayında evlâdlık adında güzel genç kızlar, çocuklar, tümen tümen. İşte bunlar melek, huri ve gılmandır. Onlara evlâdlık diyorsa yalan değil, insanlar tanrının evlâdıdır. Eşek kulaklı şair bunu Hıristiyanlıktan olsun öğrenememiş. Vakıa bazı müfsidler "Bunlara A. fena şey yapıyor, evlâda böyle şey olur mu?" diyorlar. Zayıf aklım buna cevap bulamadı. Bulamadı ama şu varki Tanrı işlediğini iyi işler. Yanında herkesi ahlâksız eden, baştan çıkaran hırsızlığa sevk eden türlü adamlar var ki, iblise taş çıkartıyorlar. Bunlardan iyi şeytan mı olur? Bunlann bir kısmı da cellâtlardır. Onlara hergün adam astınyor. Sanki zebaniler bunlardan hünerli midir? İstediğini bankalara, fabrikalara, şirketlere kor, Karun malına batınr. Bundan iyi cennet ne olur?!.. İstediğini de açlık ağrılan zindanlar ve işkencelerle inim inim inletir. Bundan da kötü cehennem nerde var? Diyorlar ki, kitabı yok. Bu adamlann gözleri kördür. "Yüksek Telkinler" "Vecizeler" Nedir? Mükemmel kitaptır. Hıristiyanlık ilânetseydi İncil olurdu. Bunlar da ahenk, şeci' ve yüksek mananın olmaması A.'ün değil, Türkçenin kabahatidir. Arapça yazaydı da göreydiler!.. Bir gün bir yerde birkaç hasetçi alçak demişler ki: "Yahu! Böyle tanrı olur mu? Bu gece-gündüz zilzurna, körkandil" orada sadık kullardan dini bütün ve zamanın meşhur âlimlerinden dört zat varmış. Bunlardan Falih Rıfkı adlı ve şöhreti Hindi-çini tutmuş olan büyük âlim hemen cevabını vermiş. Demiş ki: "Eski yunanın, da bir sarhoş Tanrısı vardı. Baküs. Bu Tanrı fıçı dibinden kalkmaz, orda sızar. Elbet Türk'ün de Baküs'ü var. Bizimki modern Baküs olup masa başında sızıyor. Saçmalamayın, Pek cahilsiniz "Bunlardan kurt büyük âlimi ve İsmet Paşa yetiştirmelerinden Siirtli Mahmut:" Hayır sen yanlış söyledin. Baküs kürtlerin ve İran'ın Tanrılarındandır. "Baküs"ün mânâsı (Kıç ile) demektir. Kelime zaten gösteriyor" der. Bunlardan meşhur Lâz Şairi Gavid: "Siz şu yunan darbımeselini bilmiyorsunuz: "İnvane vertas" der. Bunlardan diğer bir âlim kul: Hayır, bu ne yunan ne lâtinindir. Türkçedir. "Van'in! tasver!" dir. Vezinli mısra olduğundan vezne uyması için şair takdim tehir yapmıştır cevabını verir. Falih Rıfkı kızıp: "Hayır bu farisidir. Aslı: İnâne berai nas" dır. Zamanla darbımeselde yanlışlık olmuştur. Manası (Bu tenasül yeri herkesin kıçı üzerindedir" dır. der. Aynı zamanda zebani zümresi reislerinden olan Lâz şairi: "Ha uşağım! bunun manası şarapta hakikat vardır. Demek bizim Tararımız ondan hakikat alıyor diyeceğunuz kaldu mu?" der. Diğerleri onu alkışlar ve: "Sen buldun. Bize üstünsün. Davayı faslettin" derler. Müzevirler de dersini alıp utanırlar. Susup başlarını önlerine eğerler. Hakikaten herkes Cavid'i bunlann en cahili olduğunu zannederlerse de o ötekilerden âlimdir. Falih Rıfkı: «Karı ve fuhuş mukaddestir. Nitekim altı yıl evvel Hakimiyet-i Milliye ve Millet gazetelerinde bu hakikati Paris seyahatimden dönünce yazmıştım ki, şöyledir: «Parisin mukaddes mahallesi Mon mertebri'dir. Çünkü içki ve fuhuş mahallesidir. Demek içki ve fuhuş Tannya yakışır» der. Münakaşa biter. Demek A. mükemmel Tanrıdır. Tanımıyan, iman etmeyen küfreder. Ama dinsizler en son: «Bu et ve kemikten yapılmış, karnında üç okka (...), bir o kadar da beyninde var» diyorlar. Ama hiç olmazsa tahtadan, taştan yapılmış haç, tunç heykelden Tanrı değil ya... Beynindekilerse cevahirdir. Bir takınılan bir aralık ona peygamber dediler. Beyinsizler... Bereket versin o bunu hakaretle reddetti. Hiç peygamberliğe tenezzül eder mi? Kimi de dâhi deyip halt etmişlerdi. Dâhi bizim gibi-insanlardan olur. Ne ise sonunda herkes anladı, Ulu A., Tannlık mesnedinde kaldı. 4 — Atalann töresini, dinini, adlanmıza varıncaya kadar herşeyi-mizi kaldırdı diye söyleniyor. Zaten bu dedikodu bütün milletin ağzında var. Kaldırır ya keyfi öyle istemiş, öyle yaptı. Tannnın işine kanşıl-maz. Küfürdür. Kansan çarpılır. İsteyen kanşsın, kanşsında görelim. 5 — Kendine A. adını koydu diye kızmış, zaten buna kızanlar pek çok. «Hem adam kendisi kendine böyle yüksek ad kormu?» diyorlar. Tanrılar kor. Nitekim evvelce de G. adını Millet Meclisinden kendi istedi idi. Bu kızanlara derim ki: Ayol İsa hem Allah, hem hıristiyanların babası değil mi? Bu da Türklerin Tannsı, tabii Türklerin babasıdır. Vakıa burada bir cahillik var. Tann cahillik etmez ama... şu da var ki, biz kuluz aklımız ermez. Kimbilir onda ne hikmet vardır. Bu cahillik Atanın bizde ced manasına olmasıdır. Bu manaya koydu de sek bu adı takınınca hemen ölmesi lâzımdı. O halde baba manasına kullanılmıştır. Tatarlar babaya ata derlermiş. Ama kendisi tatar değil, Türk bile değildir. Babası (...). Meşhur Fransız Devlet ricali Heriyo bile bunu biliyor, babası yok diye yazdı, söyledi. Pek malûm bir şeydir ki, Tannnın babası olmaz. Kendi babadır. Nitekim Hazreti İsa'nin da babası yoktur. A.'e de anası onu veledi (...) olarak kazandı diyen cibiliyeti bozuklar var, ama yalandır. Onun anasını cebrail üfürmüştür. Bu sebeple onlar hem tabii çocuk hem de famtenaturel, hem tam çocuklarıdır. Zaten iyi, temiz çocuklar tabii olur. Bunlar yüksek yaratılmış bahtlı oluyorlar. Meselâ Yunus Nadi. O da bir (...). Onu İzmir'de zembile koyup sokağa bırakmışlar. Biri bulmuş, almış Rodosa götürüp büyütmüş. Ordan İstanbul'a getirip çocuk seven ve Abdulhamit casusu Baba Tahir'e hizmet etmiş. Bugün milyonlarca lira sahibi. Türkiye'nin en zengini. Hasılı demek bu ad çokyerindedir. Bu İsa meselesi parlak bir delildir. İtirazcıları susturur. Hem bir de şu varki, Mk Türk Milletinin anasını hem de adamakıllı (...) mistir. Demek Türkün bihakkın babasıdır. Kullarına da birer ad verdi. Lâkin İsmet Paşa'ya kötü bir ad vermiş: «İnönü». Buna kederlendim. Evvelâ «İn» inmek mastarından emri hazır olan in vezninde olup domuz ahin ve ayı mağarası demektir. Sonra İsmet'in değeri demek İnönü muharebesinden ibarettir. Çünkü müzevirler şimdiye kadar öyle propaanda yaptılar ki, bu muharebe küçük bir şey, bir çocuk işidir. Hem de İsmet yenildim zannedip ric'at emri vermiş, kaçıyordu. Bereket versin ondan evvel Yunanlılar kaçmağa başlamış. İsmet'e bunu haber verdiler, durdu. Demek bunlara göre ona bu adı vermiştir. İnönü adını işittikçe Türklerin bunları hatırlamasını, İsmet'in değersizliğini murad etmiştir. Murad-ı ilâhî!.. Ama İsa baş Havariyyuna böyle âdi bir ad vermemiştir. Bunda zulmetmiştir. Lâkin tanrıların zulmü adalettir. Bizim bildiğimiz onun İsmet kadar değerli kulu yoktur. Ondan ne istedi de o yapmadı. İsmet'i sevmez, hattâ bir aralık yerine Fethi'yi koymak istedi. İstedi ama gördü... Fakat şunu unutmayalım ki Tannnın her işinde bir hikmet vardır. İsmet Paşa'ya hiç olmazsa bıkıp attığı gazi adını vermeliydi. Bu çorabı kendi çok giydi. Delindi, kirlendi. Bıktı, attı. Eski padişahlar bile eski elbiselerini sevdikleri vezirlerine hediye ederlerdi. Bu köktü birşey değil, padişah adetiydi. Hattâ yalınız elbiseye ait değil, kadınlan bile kullandıktan sonra vezirlerden bendelerine nikâhlarlardı. Zaten hakka-bakarsan Gazilik İsmet Paşa'nın hakkıydı. Çünkü A. sade askerlikte gazi idi. Halbuki İsmet iki kat gazi idi. Yani hem askerlikte hem diplomatlıkta gazi. Millet Meclisini Topal Osmanın eşkiyalan ile bastınp «Sizden Gazi unvanı, dört milyon lira mükafat istiyorum. Vermezseniz hepinizi bunlara kestiririm» diyerek kıçın bükme aldı. İsmet'in hakkını yedi. Ama şu da var ki madem böyle, hak onun demektir. Sade zora dağlann borcu var değildir, Millet Meclislerinin daha çok vardır. Bari ona sakarya adını vereydi. Yahut General Lozan demeliydi. Darülfünunumuz daha kıymet bilir çıktı. Her gün Lozan günü yapıp orada İsmet Paşa'yı Lozan kahramanı diye bağırarak alkışlıyorlar. A., Darülfünun kadar olamadı. Mademki İnönü'yle onu taktir etmeyi murad etmiş ona «General - Eskişehir - Afyon» adını yermeliydi. Tam rezil ederdi. Ne kadar Tann gafururrahîm... Acıyıp ileri gitmemiş... Herkes İsmet paşayı seviyor, bütün millet diyor ki: «Çok fenalıklar yapılıyor, hırsızlık, rüşvet, haksızlık, zulüm cinayet aldı yürüdü. Millet batacak. Bereket versin İsmet Paşaya. O biraz önünü alıyor. Ne yapsın gücü yettiği kadar. O olmasa daha neler olacak. Bu fenalıklan hep (...) yapıyor.» Fakat gözü keskin, kulağı delik adamlar da diyorlar ki: «Hayır bu böyle değildir. Kötülükleri (...) emreder, İsmet de icra ediyor. İkisi de mes'uldür. İsmet kabına sığmaz bir haristir. A.'ü yıkıp yerine Tanrı olmak istiyor. Onun için millete bu fikri vermeye çalışıyor. On yıldır bu propagandayı yaptırır. Hatta Avrupa'ya bile adamlannı gönderdi. Bunların içinde vezirler, sefirleri bile vardı. Maarif Vekili Necati, Bedirhâni Vasıf, Şair Yahya Kemal başlıcaları idi. Avrupada önlerine gelene sözleri şu idi: «Memlekette çok fenalık var. Yapan MK'dir. Allah'a şükür ki, İsmet Paşa bir derece önüne geçiyor» diyorlardı bu propaganda Türkiye'de daha şiddetli ve ustaca yapılıyordu. Bir takımlan da: «İsmet A.'ün uşağı gibidir. Vakıa yerine geçmek için çok uğraşıyor ama korkudan da ödü kopuyor. İşi yalnız propagandadan ibaret kalıyor. Ata Tannya köle gibi hizmet ediyor. Ama bir gün fırsatını bulursa Tann falan demez hemen tepeler» diyorlar. Gaybı, doğruyu Allah bilir. On yıl evvel on parası yoktu. Birden ikiyüz milyon lira yaptı, deyip (...)'t hırsız diyorlar. Alçaklar. Tann hırsız olur mu? Zaten herşey onun, İş Bankası, Devlet Bankası, bütün bankalar, şeker fabrikalan, bütün fabrikalar bile onun öz malı. Çok haksız insanlar... O Türkiye'nin yaratıcısıdır. Eskiden bu kelimeye halik derlerdi. Allah'a mahsusdur. Madem ki, Türkiye'nin yaratıcısıdır, Türkiye ve içindekiler onundur. Bütün Dünyayı yaratsaydı Dünya ve içindekiler onun olurdu. Evvelâ Türkiye'nin toprağı onun çiftliğidir. Türkler de içinde öküz, inek, eşek, koyun ve tavuk gibi hayvanlarıdır. Devlet hazinesi onundur. Tenezzül edip padişahlığını ilânetseydi bunun adı hazine-i has-sa-i hümayun olurdu. O onun harçlık kesesidir. Bu hırsızlık mı?!.. Hem hırsızlık hukuk ilmi dilinde gizli alınan şeye derler. (...) apaçık alıyor. Vakıa buna da kötü yürekli insanlar: «Cürmü meşhud halindedir» dedilerse de köpek havlamasından ibarettir. Zannederim ki, bu hırsızlık davasını mükemmel isbat ettim. Hangi mahkeme olsa hükmünü verir. 7 — Efendi, bey ve padişahı kaldırdı diye homurdanıyorlar. Mektep çocukları birbirlerine bay, bayan deyip gülüyorlar, alay ediyorlar. Canım onları kaldırdı ise size sipsivri bırakmadı ya. Bay, bayan ihsan etti. Ne tatlı kelimeler... Şeker gibi... Bu müzevirler insanı çıldırtırlar: Yine itiraz ediyor, diyorlar ki: «Bay ne oluyor? Tunus bayı mı? Bay, bey'in sakili yani kabası. O halde Bey'in ne kabahati vardı. Hiç olmazsa daha ince ve nazikti. Türk Milleti beş bin yıldır kullanır. Hele Bayan ne? Böyle bir kelime yoktur. Yeniden Baya göre uydurdu desek, «An» dişi edatı değlidir. Bilmiyorlar ki «An» Fariside güzel demektir, kadında güzeldir. Demek kelimeyi mükemmel, üstadâne ve tanrıçasına yaratmıştır ve yine diyorlar ki: «Mademki frenkleri taklit ediyor. Matmazele de mukabil uyduracaktı. Matmazeli unuttu. Tanrı unutur mu? Taklitçi olur mu ?» Gülüyorlar. Ne diyeyim? Akıllan ermiyor. İnsan aklı elbet bu hikmetlere ermez. Ayol bizim tanrımız (...) kız kabul etmez. Çünkü kızlık medeniyete yakışmaz, asri değildir . Zaten on yıldır Çankaya adındaki Venüs İbadethanesinde (...) öyle fuhuş etti ki, Türkiye'de bir kız bırakmadı. Eski Yunan fuhuş ilaheleri aferin diye bar bar bağırdılar. (...) (...) İzmir, Konya, İstanbul ilh.. . şehirleri dolaşır kız mekteplerindeki kızları alır, kadın yapardı. On beş yıldır buna çalışır. Bu iyilik için ne kadar uğraştı, ne yoruldu... Kör olasılar bu nimetin de kadrini bilmiyorlar... Hâsılı Türkiye'de kız kalmadı. Şimdi itirazcılar anlasınlar ki, matmazele bir mukabil koymağa lüzum kalmış mıdır?...!.. 8 — Alim diye Türk dilini, Türk Tarihini yarattı diye de homurdanıyorlar. A, utanmazlar!. Tanrının binbir adı vardır. Bunlardan biri de 190 âlimdir. Tanrı herşeyi bilir. Hem de hiç tahsil görmeden ve bir gecede bir okka rakı içmekle biliverir. Demek âlimdir. Mademki âlimdir, tarih bilir, filoloji bilir, jeoloji bilir, arkeoloji bilir hukuk bilir, bakterioloji bilir, hayvanlar ilmi bilir, edebiyat bilir, şairdir, hasılı her ilmi su gibi bilir. Tarih yazdı, Dünyayı Türk yaptı. Hititlerden tut da bu günkü yahu-dilere kadar. Ne irfan... Türklerin yürüyüşünü bir haritada oklarla gösterdi. Bu oklar Çin'den, yaylarından çıktılar İrlanda'ya kadar delip gittiler. Bu kadar büyük tarihçiler geldi geçti şimdiye kadar hiçbiri bunu keşfedememişti. (...) buldu. Dünya hayret içinde kaldı. Bulunuşunu da kullarına anlattı ki şöyledir: "İrlanda" nın başında "İr" vardır. Bu türk-çede erkek, kahraman demektir. Şimdiki "Er" dir. Eski Türkçede "İr" idi. Binaenaleyh İrlandalılar türktür. Bu kadar yüksek buluşu, böyle muhkem delili, böyle kuvvetli mantığı, bu derece kafi isbatı işittikleri gün Cihan halkının alkışlan yeri göğü çınlattı. Bunun üzerine İngiliz kralı kızmış, "Bizde âlim yokmuş" deyip İngiltere'deki bütün üniversiteleri kapatmış, profesörleri idam ettirmiş. Türklere ne şeref!... Demiş ki: "(Bir İsim) benden belbağı, hamamcı nişanı istediydi. Tenezzül edip vermedimdi, vermeliymiş. O cidden büyükmüş." Bu mesele böyle iken bir takım dinsiz ve imansızlar buna bile itiraz ederek (...) ile alay ettiler. Bu ilmî hakikat teessüf edilecek bir protestoya da sebeb oldu. İranlılar bu haritayı da görmüşler. Güçlerine gitmiş. (...) f...J'e bir istir-hamname göndermişler. Bunda protesto tarzı olup diyorlar ki: "İrlanda'nın başında (İr) var diye Türk okunu İrlanda'nın kıçına sokmuşsunuz. Bizim kıçımızın ne kabahati vardı. İrlandalılannkinden aşağı mı? Ulu Tann! Bu ihsanınıza sebep olan (İr) bizim İran'ın başında da var. Unuttunuz desek, unutmak tanrıya yakışmaz. Bilmiyordunuz desek, tanrı cahil olur mu? O halde niye bizi Türk yapmadınız? Hem tanrı olupta neden bilmezsiniz ki Feridun'un üç oğlu vardı. Biri Tura olup, Turanî, biri İrangeç olup, İranı yaptı. Üçüncüsü Bizansî ise de onu defterden silmişizdir. Tarihle sabittir ki, biz kardeşiz. Şeceremiz meydanda. Bunu çocuklar bile biliyor. Turanın başında "Tur" olduğu "İr" olmadığı halde türk oluyorda bizim başımızda "İr" olduğu halde neden türk olmayalım?!. Büyük ve aşikâr bir haksızlıktır. Sen Tanndan dileğimiz şudur ki, bir ok da bizesokasınız. Yoksa kederden öleceğiz. Ol bâbta ve her halde..." (...) bundan çok keyiflenmiş. İranlılara 191 "Nevahî-i Sitte" denilen güzel topraklan bahşiş olarak vermiştir. Eşek Abdülhamid ve Öküz ittihatçılar bu topraklan İranlılara vermemişlerdi. Dört asırdır bizimdi. Bu sayede İran şahını ayağına kadar teşekküre getirdi. Tarihimizde görülmemiş bir muvaffakiyettir. Bir takım alçaklar, sade bir "İr" den böyle büyük bir hakikat buluşunu makaraya aldılar. Ve: "Bu kara cahillik, basit zekâ, küstahlık, hasılı beyinsizlik nümunesidir. Daha doğrusu deli işi. "İr" onun alnına beyinsizlik markası oldu" dediler. Bunlar utanmaz köpeklerdir. Köpek bile ekmek yediği eli bilirken bu köpekler bilmiyorlar. "Leb" den leblebiyi bilmek asıl marifettir. İlim dediğin böyle olur. Irak Kralı Faysal (.../e haber yollamış, demişki: "Benim ceddim bindörtyüz yıl evvel peygamberdi. Bu kadar asır bir rütbe çıkamadık. Nihayet Türklere yanılıp nankörlük ettik de nasılsa yarım yırtık bir kral olduk. Halbuki siz bir adımda hiç yoktan tann oldunuz. Bizim gibi Padişahlığa filân tenezzül etmediniz. Sizin hayranınızım, mübarek yüzünüzü görmek, mübarek ellerinizi öpmek isterim. Ankara'ya gelmeme müsaade buyurunuz. (...) bu dalkavukluktan çok memnun olup, gelsin der ve Faysal'a öyle bir istikbal yapar ki, Dünya, Dünya olalı daha böyle şey görmemiştir. Meselâ Musul'dan petrol borulanna gazyağı yerine lavanta doldurtmuş, akıtmış, Ankara'ya kadar yollara halı döşetmiştir. Meğerse Faysal'ın gelmekten maksadı Türkiye'deki mallarını almak imiş. Çünkü meşhur Lavrens ile beraber. Ber-us-Seb'de arkadan vurup yüz bin kişilik türk ordusunu İngilizlere esir ettirmişti. Faysal Türk tebası ve bu işte vatan hainliği olduğundan Faysal'ın idamına hükmolunup bütün mallan haczedilmişti. Ankara'ya gelince mallannı ister. (...) hararetle Faysal'ı kucaklar, şapur şupur öpüşürler ve derki: "Ben senin gibi kahraman görmedim. Al! daha da vereyim. Ben ki mağlubiyet görmemiş bir kumandanım. Vakıa Gelibolu'da da beni Bulgarlar perişan etmişti. Kafkas cephesinde de mağlûp oldum idi. Amma onlar sayılmaz. Sen benim Gazze'de kumanda ettiğim orduyu bir Lavrens ve üçbuçuk bedevî arapla tuz buz ettin. Yüzbin esir aldın. Dar kaçtım. Az kaldı beni esir ediyordun. Ama zaran yok. Çünkü sen de Türksün. Adından belli. "Fay" bir nevi tohumdur. "Sal" salmak mastanndan emri hazır. Yani toprağa tohum ek demektir." Müzevirler dediler ki: "Hadi Faysal yüzsüz, ya bu (...) adlı adam, böyle büyük bir hıyanetten sonra, Türk'ün Cumhurreisi sıfatıyla Fay- 192 sal'ın yüzüne nasıl bakardı?!. Doğduğu vakit bizimkinin de yüzünü anası kasap süngeri ile silmiş." Bir defa edepsiz olma, olunca herşeyi söylersin. (...), mebusa, saylav dedi. Kör olasılar buna da itiraz ettiler. Saylav, havlar vezninde dedilerse de haylav vezninde bir kelimedir. Say ile lav'ın çiftleşmesinden doğmuştur. Nitekim haylav'da hay ile lav'ın birleşmesidir. Hay Ermeni demektir. Say, saymak mastanndan gelir. Lav volkanlardan akan maî ateştir. Kelimenin manası lav'ı say demektir ki, ona hürmet et, ondan kork, yoksa seni yakar, demektir. Bu adı vermenin hikmeti, evvelâ mebus muhteremdir, sayılır. Hattâ ufaklık para sayılır gibi de sayılır. Sonra ateştir, yakar. El'an Ankara'dan Millet Meclisindeki mebuslar öyle ateş püskürüyorlar ki, ortalığı yakıyorlar. Hükümete karşı bu millet meclisi Ankara'da bir volkan olmuştur. Demek ne güzel yaratılmış bir kelime ve ad. İsmi cinsine uymuş... (...) birgün Fransız dilini tetkik etmiş. Bakmış ki, bütün Fransız kelimeleri Türkçeden çalınmıştır. Ne bulmuş? Ne göz, ne zekâ! Kafa değil, ilim deryası. Meselâ Fransızların Culture (Hars) kelimesinin Türkçeden apartıldığını gazetelerde ispat ettiği vakit, Fransızlar çiğ yuttular. (...) dedi ki: "Onlar şimdiye kadar bu kelimenin aslının eski Finike'ce olduğunu iddia ederlerdi. Ahmaklar. Öyle olsa bile onu evvelâ bizden Finike'liler çalmış demektir. Fransızlar da Finikelilerden çalmış oldular. Bizden çalmışlar demektir. Bu fonetik, etimolojik, semantik, semitik, romantik, alimlerince aşikârdır. Mal bizim. Çalınan mal nerede bulunursa alınır. Fizik ve ekonomik ilimleri, umumî kaidesi üzere malımızı Fransızlardan aldık" Âlim (...) bu işi gazetelerde öy-le ispat etmişlerdir ki, kimsenin bir diyeceği kalmamıştır. Fransızlar da tık tık'ıyı kestiler. Elbet böyle bir ispata akan sular durur. Onun şu yüksekispatına bakın: "Türkçede kilturmek maştan vardır. Mek, edattır. At! "Kiltur" kalır. Fransızların eşek ansı sokası dilleri dönmemiş, bunu "Kültür" telâffuz etmişlerdi. "Ne diyelim Dünya bu. İmanında zayıflık olanlar vardır. Bunlar hiçbir şeye inanmazlar. Dediler ki: "Fransızlann kültür kelimesi lâtinceden gelir. Evet, Türkçede Kilturmek maştan var. Bu kelimenin bu şekli eski türkçedir. Bizde "1" düşüp, getürmek olmuştur ki: Eski Türkçede de mânası, bir şeyi bir yere götürmek, demektir. Bunda ne eskiden ne de şimdi Hars manası asla .yoktur. Herkesin ağzına kilid vurdu. Kimse itiraz edemiyor ya, boyuna atıyor, hem nasıl atıyor!" Ne diyeyim. Akıllan ermez vesselam. Canım 193 hem tanrının işine karışılır mı? O ne ederse iyi eder. Bir alçak gönüllülük edip, (...) Süleyman Dede ve Keresteciyan nat'larını da şahid gösterdi de yine ona kâfirleri inandıramadı. "Hayır, bu kitaplarda da bu kelimenin hars manası asla yoktur. Uyduruyor. Hem Türkçede 857 tane lügat kitabı vardır. Buldun buldun da delil diye Keresteciyan'ı mı gösteriyorsun?!." dediler. Tanrı uydurur mu be! Ne küfür! Neûzübîllah. Uydursa bile hem böyle çocukça uydurur mu? Cihanca malûm ve kabul edilmiş hakikattir ki, Ermeniler, Türkçeyi türklerden iyi bilirler ve onlardan kıyak telâffuz ederler. Bunun için, onu misâl göstermiştir. Yalnız bu değil, bütün fransızca kelimelerin türkçe olduğunu ispat buyurdular. Bunu "Enteresan" gazetesinin Ankara'ya gelen muhabiri Sauvage Efendi'ye söyledi. O adam yazdı, fakat alay ediyor. Demek cahil, hem kötü niyetli bir adammış. Zaten adı üstünde vahşidir. Bunları yazsın diye (...) bu adama binlerce lira da verdi. Avrupalı gazetelere, müelliflere, binlerce lira verir. Onlara kendisini medhettirir. Av-rupada ne kadar böyle kitap, makale yazıldı ise, hepsi parayla yazdınl-mıştır. Bunun narh'ı vasatı beş bin liradır. Bu hem parayı aldı, hem de iyi medhetmedi. (...) ne âlim imiş, henüz ne Türkte, ne Frenkte eşi gelmemiştir, gelmeyeceğine de ben senet veririm. Bütün biz geçmiş Türk âlimlerinin ruhları onunla iftihar ediyoruz. (...)'ün bu bâbdaki beyanatından şu fıkraları söyleyeyim. Dedi ki: "Fransız dilinde bir milyon otuzbeş tane kelime vardır. Bunun bir milyonunun türkçe olduğunu buldum. Sade otuzbeş tanesi değildir. Bu miktar hiç olup, hepsi türkçe demektir. Elliyedi bin kelimesi olan İngilizce'nin çoğu Fransızca olduğundan İngilizce de Türkçeden alınmıştır. Almanca da, İngilizce ve Fransızca kelime pek çok olduğundan demek o da türkçedir. İtalyanca ve İspanyolca da Fransızca aslından olduğundan onlar da Türkçeden alınmadır. Bu bâbta birkaç misâl göstereyim: "imbecile" fransızca kelimesi ahmak demektir. Bu kelime üç Türkçe kelimeden yapılmıştır: İn-be-sil. İn, inmek mastarından fiili mazîdir. Be bir edattır ki malûmdur, hiddetlenip tahkir beyan eder. Sil, silmek mastarından emr-i hazır, cem-i miütekellimdir. Hepsi "İn, be, sil!" demektir. Tesmiye sebebi şudur: Vaktiyle Paris'te gayet aptal bir adam varmış. Eşeğe biner gezermiş. Arada iner yere yazı gibi birşey- 194 ler yazarmış. Birgün yine yazmış. Binmiş, giderken, orada bir türk varmış. Kızmış, herife "İn be sil!" diye bağırmış, bunu işiten fransızlar o zamandan beri aptal adama imbecile, demişler. Bu suretle bu kelime hasıl olmuştur. "Bel" kelimesi fransızca güzel demektir .Bu kelime türkçe göbek hizasında arkaya gelen yerdir. Türkler güzel belli kadınlara bayıldıklarından Fransızlar güzele bel demişlerdir. "Mal" fransızca fena demektir. Türkçeden alınmıştır. Çünkü türkçede ne mal! derler ki, fena demektir. "Nis" kelimesi Türkçedir. "Ne is" terkibinden hasıl olmuştur. Vaktiyle Timurlenk'in büyükbabası Sultan Cem, Nis'i zaptedip orada bir devlet kurmuştu. Birgün fena bir is kokusu hissetmiş "Ne is?" demiş. Bunu işiten fransızlar cümleyi Nis yapmışlar ve o şehrin adı olmuştur. Birtakım beyinsizler Nis kelimesinin yunanca olup, köy manasına geldiğini söylerler. İyi ya Yunanlılar da biz Türklerden almışlardır. Bunun ispatı pek kolay: Sultan Cem, Milâddan 3000 sene evvel yaşadığından yunanlılardan evveldir. Marsilya kelimesi de Mar-sil-ya, gibi üç türkçe kelimeden yapılmıştır. Mar, eski Türkçede yılan demektir. Ötekiler malum. Fransızlar bu ismi Marsey telâffuz ederlerse de bizim Marsilya telâffuzumuz esastır.Monte Karlo türkçedir. Eskiden Türkler buradaki dağa karlı demişlerdir. Çünkü tepeleri daima karlıdır. Bu kelimenin Eski Türkçe şivesi karlu'dur. Bu suretle buranın adı Karlo olmuştur. Vakıa coğrafya âlimleri, yazıcılar, hattâ oraya bizzat gidenler. Buranın karlı değil, bilâkis pek sıcak olduğunu, sıcak ülkelerin bütün nebatatının burada yetiştiğini söylerlerse de yalandır. İklim sonradan değişmiştir. Şimdi orada görülen bu nebatat oraya son asırda getirilmiştir. Bu kelime sonradan italyanca dağ manasına olarak "Monte" yi ilâve etmişlerdir. Gazino kelimesi türkçedir. G, k, daima birbirine kalbolduğundan bu kazdır. O halde kelime kaz ile ino türkçe kelimelerinden teşekkül etmiştir. Kaz malûm olduğu üzere gayet aptal bir hayvandır. İno Eski Türkçe olup, bugünkü şivemizde "ini" dir. İn kümes, ağıl manasınadır. O halde gazino "Kaz ini" dir. Hakikaten gazinolara giden insanlar gayet aptal olup, orada kumar oynayarak, paralarını gazinocuya kaptırır. Yani bu hayvanları orada yolarlar. Demek gazinolar, kazların inidir. Kelimenin manası bile mevzuunu mükemmel gösterdiğinden türkçe olduğuna kat'i delildir. Bar türkçe Erzurum oyunudur. Fransızlar bu kelimemizi alırken, biraz yanlışlık etmişler, yani buna oyun manasını verecek iken, meyhane manasını vermişler. Amma zararı yok, ikisi bir kapıya çıkar. Yanlış, ağır değil. Bal (balo) türkçedir. Bu eğlence bal gibi tatlı olduğundan Fransızlar buna bal demişlerdir. General türkçedir. İspata bile lüzum yoktur. Kelimenin başında Kene var. Kumandanlar düşmana kene gibi yapışıp, kanlarım akıttıklarından kelime türkçedir. Nitekim İsmet Paşa mevkiye kene gibi yapışır ki, bilhassa ondan dolayı bu kelimeyi icad ettim." dedi. Hakikaten ispata bile lüzum yoktur. Sade "Rai" a aklım ermedi. Türkçe söylerken bir rai ralla gibi şeyler varsa da bilmiyorum. İlmim o derecesine yetişmiyor. Fena yürekli birçok adam bunlara öyle gülüyorlar ki, gülmeden kasıkları ağrıyor. İki elleriyle kasıklarını tutuyorlar. Alçakların kasıkları çatlasın, fıtık olsunlar... Bazıları diyorlar ki: "Bu kadar basit şeyi biz de bilirdik. Bu marifet mi?" Ayol, bunlar Kristof Kolomb'un yumurtası-dır. Evvelce bilseydiniz ya, şimdi ötüyorsunuz. Bu mel'unlar bu kadaı ispatlara bile inanmıyorlar. Zaten onlann gözlerine güneşi soksan nafiledir. (.../ün beyanatına, misallerine devam edelim: "Okul kelimesi, en eski ve halis türkçe kelimedir. Bunu kimse bilmezdi. Evvelâ ben düşündüm. Dedim bu mutlaka bize Hitit atalarımızdan kalmıştır. Bu fikirle hafriyat yaptım. Bu ulu atalarımızdan kalma yazılı taşlarda okul kelimesini keşfettim. Ben herşeyi evvelâ bu keskin aklımla bulurum. Sonra fiiliyatla ispat ederim. Nitekim mütarekenin ilk günü, İstanbul'da Anadoluya gideceğim. Yunanlıları İzmir'den denize dökeceğim dedim. Gittim, döktüm. Okulu da topraklar altında hem de on bin yıldır, gömülü dururken gördüm. Sonra gidip topraklan kazdırdım, buldum. Bu kelime fodul veznindedir. Nitekim hem kel. hem fodul, derler. Bu vezinde ve kafiyede türkçede yüzonbin dokuz ' kelime vardır. Oğul, nodul, moğol, sokul, ilâh... gibi. Mademki, vezni kalıbı çoktur. Moğol da, bu meyandadır. Kelimenin türkçe olduğundan şüphe yoktur. Oğul oğmak masdanndandır. Fodul zannedildiği gibi arapça fadul kelimesinden alınma olmayıp halis Türk kökü, formak mastanndandır. Nodul eşekleri dürttükleri ucunda bir çivi olan alettir. Sokul, sokulmak mastarından gelir. Nitekim, So- 196 kullu Mehmet Paşa'da olduğu gibi. Okuldaki "Okul" okumak mastarından emri hazırdır. Türkçede arapça ve acemcedeki gibi harfi tarifler kelimenin başına gelmeyip ingilizcedeki gibi sonuna gelir. Binaenaleyh okuldaki, "1" harf-i tariftir. Okumak, Türkü söylemek manasına geldiği gibi, küfretmek manasına da gelir. Çocuklar mektepte çok türkü söyleyip, çok küfrettiklerinden Türkler mektebe okul demişlerdir. İşte bu kelimemizi de Fransızlar çalıp Ecole yapmışlardır. Bazı cahiller bu kelimenin lâtinceden geldiğini, Scota şekli bulunduğunu söyle-mişlerse de bundan büyük yanlış olmaz. Paravan kelimesi aslen türkçedir. Fransızlar bizden almışlardır. Bu bâbtaki yüksek telkin ve vecizem şudur: Van'da Van şehridir. İşte bunun bundan mühimispatı olamaz. İspata bile hacet yoktur ya... Birtakım cahiller bu kelimenin hakikî bir fransızca kelime olup, "Para" nın hail, "Van" in da rüzgâr, hasılı bunun rüzgâra hail olan eşyadan biri olduğunu söyleyerek bana itiraz etmek cesaretinde bulundular. Vakıa hakikaten bu adı taşıyan şey rüzgâra mani olur bir mobilyedir. Lâkin böyle olmasına rağmen yine mesele öyle değildir. Paravan Türk icadı olup Van'da icad olunduğundan ve oradan para ile satın alındığından bu adı almıştır. Üstünde damgası bile var. Bu da para kelimesidir. Bir kelimede para olurda o Türk olmaz mı? Bana zıt gitmeyi adet edinmiş bir takım bedhahlar buna da itiraz edip, o Türk icadı değil, Ermeni icadıdır, dediler. Hattâ İsmet Paşa'da bu Ermeni icadı değil, Kürtlerin en büyük, nefis sanatlanndandır. Onu Bitlis'te bir kurt icad etmiştir. Bu şehir babamın ve benim doğduğum yer olduğundan bu meseleyi iyi bilirim. Bu sanatkâr milletdaşlanmla iftihar ederim, dedi. Aklı ermiyor. Çok kürtçü, nasyonalist olduğundandır, sırf milliyet gayretiyle böyle söylemektedir." (Bir İsim), yine birgün büyük bir ilmî keşif yaptı: "Ege" Yunan kelimesi Türkçe İge kelimesinden alınmıştır. İge sahip demektir. Madem ki, bu kelime türkçeden alınmıştır. Yunanlılar Türk'tür dedi. Bu haber Dünyada top gibi patladı. Venizelos Atina'da, Eski Kral Jorj Londra'da bunu öğrenince yumruklarını sıkıp, kafalarını döğmüşler, saçlarını yolmuşlar, "Ah. Eyvah. Biz ne ettikte Türklerle boyuna muharebe ettik. Bu suçumuz, affolunur şey değildir." demişler, ağlamaktan gözleri kör olmuş. Venizelos Ankara'ya koşup (Bir Isim)'in eteğine sarılıp öpmüş, hemen Türkiye ile gayet sadıkane bir dostluk kurmuş. İsmet Paşa ile de \armaş dolaş şap şap UaiuOniıiiıii apnüigjDm. ((...), 197 bundan o kadar mahzun olmuş ki, vaktiyle tsmet Paşa'nın Lozan'da Yunanlıların dişlerini sökerek ellerinden aldığı bütün şeyleri, Venize-los'a ihsanı şahane ve Ankara hediyesi olarak geri vermiş. Lozan Muahedesinin o maddelerini kesip ateşe atarak yakmış. Venizelos, İstanbul'a dönünce, keyfinden doğru Fener'e koşmuş. Patrik'in elini öpmüş, Patrik de Venizelos'un Yunanlılığa ettiği eski ve hele şu yeni büyük hizmetlerinden alnını öpmüş, boynuna bir pırlanta haç takmış, coşup ikisi birden "Kahrolsun Panelenizrn" diye bağırmışlardır. Malûmdur ki, İsmet Paşa Lozan şehrinde kazandığı şeyleri, bunların muahede adındaki mühürlü senedini ve tapusunu getirip, Gazinin ayağı toprağına koymuştu. Bunu o vakit gazetelerde bizzat beyan buyurmuşlardı. Gazi de şimdi bu hediyeyi Venizelos'a hediye etmiştir. Keşifler eksik değildi. Yine birgün keşfin bir yenisi daha Dünyayı heyecana düşürdü. (...) gazetelerde beyanatta bulundu. Dedi ki: "Bulgarlar Türktür. Kardeşiz. Birleşelim. Bulgar Kralı bana Ankara'ya gelsin". Galiba Bulgar Kralı akidesi bozuk, bir kâfir kişi. İnanmadı. İran şahı, Irak Melik'i (...) (.../nın ayağına koştukları halde bu gelmedi. Hattâ aldırmadı bile. Ne yapalım. Zarar eden kendi. Gelseydi bu da ötekiler gibi bir hediye alırdı. Meselâ Edirne'yi de Bulgarlara hediye ederdi. Bu nimetin kadrini bilmedi. Fırsatı kaçırdı. Sonra pişman olacak amma, iş işten geçti. Bu (.../ün diplomatlıktaki şaheseridir. Hem de yüce ilminin delilidir. Ne dersin, böyle bir yüksek diplomatlık, tutmadı. Eh, bazan olur. Eh, şu Bulgar Kralı Türk teb'ası olsaydı, bak nasıl tutardı. Doğrusu ipte armut gibi sallanırdı. Sallanınca herkes de bu bilgi, bu diplomatlık ne yüce derdi. (...) ilmini tasdiki, herkesin gönül rızası, aklı, mantığı gibi saçma şeylere bırakmaz. İpe, zindana, kurşuna, havale eder ki cidden en kavi kuvve-yi teyidibiyeler bunlardır. Ne harika bir (...)\ Bunu nasıl bilmiş ve bulmuştur. Yine fesatçılar dediler ki: "Şimdi iple, kurşunla hükmünü yürütüyor. Ama, Dünyadan göçünce bunların hepsi harman gibi savrulacak. Saman gibi uçup gidecektir." Heriflerin mayası fesat, ne yapalım söylüyorlar. (Bir İsim), yine birgün internasyonal kelimesi yerine bir kelime halketmiş, buna "Ars-ı ulusal" demiş. Yine yaratılışları alaycılık olan müzevirler, bir köşeye çekilip kıh kıh güldüler ve dediler ki: "inter" için " Ars" ı koymuş. Bu şüphesiz arası olacak. Bu elif ne olmuş da kelimeden defedilmiş. Luzümü, hikmeti ne acaba?! Herhalde bir suçu 198 yoktu. Hiç bir kelimenin karnını deşip bağırsağını çıkarmak kimsenin haddi ve hakkı değildir. Bunda makul hiçbir sebep de yok. Elif bir kazaya uğramış, amanedir? Manda yuttu desek, bu elif Arnavud kitabı değil, yoksa elife kızdı da onu sürgüne mi yolladı?". Nihayet bulmuşlar: Kelime yaratılırken, Elif rakı kadehine düşüp içilmiş" dediler. Ne diyeyim bunlar cahil. Nahiv de i'lâl denilen büyük kaideyi bilmiyorlar. "Arası" i'lâl olmuş "Arşı" kalmıştır. (...) bütün o mühim kanunları sarhoş iken yaptı da hiçbir elif kadehe düştü mü? Utanmazlar. Bu mel'un-lar dediler ki, nasyon için Ulus -koymuş. Ulus türkçe millet demek değildir. Türk aşiretleri bölüklerinden, birinin adıdır. Millet manasına gelmez. Hele bu al ne oluyor. Türkçede böyle edat yoktur. Ayol kendisine (...) derken bu adam aklını bozdu. Bunlar deli işi... İşte bu adamın her işi düzme, uydurma, yalan dolan, sahtekârlık ve deli saçmasından ibarettir. Onun vjücudu bir Factice'dir. Camekânda gören içi gayet güzel kokulu bir lavanta şişesi zanneder, halbuki içindeki boyanmış (...) bir şişe suyudur". Bu nâbekârlar, hem cahil, hem de kritik ederler. Yani hem kel, hem foduldurlar. Yahu! Bilmiyorsunuz. Bari susun! "al" Sanskrit dilinde hile manasına gelen bir sıfat edatıdır. (.,.) Sanskrit dili mütehassıslanndandır. Bu icadı ile türkçeyi ihya etmiştir. Nankörler, gözünüz kör olsun... Zayıf aklınız ermez. Dırlanır durursunuz. (.../ün yalnız bir kusur vardır: "Bakan" adını, arapların kokmuş, "Nazır" kelimesinden tercüme etmiştir. Araplar "nazır" diye bir çiftlikte tarlalara bakan, en aşağı feliaha dedikleri gibi bilhassa en süflî bir hizmet vardır ki, bu işi gören adama "Nâzir-ûl-satır" derler. Ahıra bakan demektir. Bununla Türk minüstisini çok aşağılattı. Vakıa, şimdiki ministerler, onun ahır uşağı gibi iseler de adlarını bari böyle koymamalıydı. Hele şöyle bir cümle söylendiği vakit pek çirkin olacak: Olur ya bir gün bir adam bir kerhâne'nin önünde durup baksa o aralık, oradan iki kişi geçse bakanı görüp biri diğerine "Bu kerhaneye bakan neye bakıyor" dese. Demesi lâzım gelir ya... O vakit diğeri bunu "Bu kerhaneye vezir zât niye bakıyor diye de anlar. Baktığı pislik kümesi, hırsızlık, katiller ve emsali de olabilir. O vakit pislik kümesi veziri, hırsızlar veziri, kaatüler veziri de olur. Hâsılı çirkin oldu. Bari hiç olmazsa "Bakar", yahut "Bakıcı' kelimeleriyle tercüme etseydi. Şüphesiz daha iyi olurdu. Vakıa "Bakar" arapça öküz, "bakıcı" türkçe falcı, bundan da çingene demek olursa da herhalde bakana nisbetle yağ, bal idi. Zararı yok. Bir kusur, birşey değildir. İnsan gibi etten kemikten yapılmış, (.../da kusursuz olmaz. Bütün bunların en mühimi, onun adının bile arapça K. olmayıp, türkçe "Kammal" olmasıdır. Büyük dil ve dudak âlimi olan anası daha altmış yıl evvel bunu bilmiş, oğluna türkçe bu adı koymuştur. Yazık bunu şimdiye kadar hiç kimse bilememişti. Bütün Dünya sersemdir. (...) bunu bir sene evvel Dünyaya bildirdi. "Kamal" "Kama" ile "al" kelimesinden mürekkebtir. Kamayı al demektir. Bundan dolayıdır ki, tabiye manasına kullanılmıştır. Ama bu manası eskiden yoktu. Yeni peyda etmiştir. Şunu da bilmek lâzımdır ki, mal arapça mal gibi çekiktir. Okurken uzatmalı. Çünkü en eski türkçede böyledir. Bu sebeptendir ki, bazı Avrupa âlimleri, bunu "Ka" ile arapça "Mal" dan mü-rekkeb zannedip, "Ne mal?!" manasına geldiğini söylemişlerdir. Alman alimleri bile "Ka" ile türkçe "Mal" kelimelerinden mürekkeb olduğunu kabul ediyorlar. "Ka"nın esasen türkçe "Kaka" kelimesi olduğunu, lâkin "Kakafoni" hasıl olduğundan bir "Ka" sı atılıp, yalnız "Ka" kaldığını söylerler. Kakanın çocuk dilinde ne demek olduğu malûmdur. Şu halde "Kaka mal" demek olur. Daha böyle çok şeyler var, ama, hakikati kamilen göstermek için çok akıllı çok âlim olmalı. Benim aklım bu kadar eriyor. Erdiği kadar doğruyu göstermeye çalıştım. Vazifemi yaptım. İtiraz eden edepsizlere haddini bildirdim. İşte (...) (...) babamızın ilminin numuneleri. Politika, diplomatlık, devlet idaresi, askerlik gibi işleri de aynen böyle yüksektir. İyi ki, bütün âleme bu numuneleri verdi. Bununla Cihana askerlik, politika, idare, sosyal ve emsali işlerinde de sağlam hükümler vermek için numuneler, örnekler, modeller, deliller, vermiştir. İşte bu sayede (.. Jmızın hakikî değeri, derecesi bilinmiş herkes Türklerin canı, malı, namusu elinde olan, bunlan istediği gibi kullanan ve sarf ve harceden Türkiye C...) bu imiş diye parmak ısırmış ve sersemlemişlerdir. SON 200KIM 1 OfflAN ramı, Cehennem'de Bir Celse, Ziya Paşa'nın ikinci Zafer-nâmesi) bir döneme ilişkin, döneme kan ve can verenlerin daha sonra kan ve can verdikleri değerlere nasıl yabancı-laştıklarını ve onunla hesaplaşmaya girdiklerini, o dönemin aydınlarının korku, umut ve değer yargılarına ilişkin ipuçları vermektedir.. Zaman zaman alegorik anlatımlarla, bu dünyada yaşanan bir zaman kesitinin, ahiret ölçekli sorgulaması yapılmaktadır.. Cehennemde buluşan halk kahramanları, kendi aralarında günahlarını tartışırlar ve bu kötü yolculuğun genel bir muhasebesini yaparlar.. Tiyatral bir yaklaşımla yazıya dökülen olaylar sadece konu aldığı döneme ilişkin abartılı ipuçları yanında, politik tiyatro örneği açısından da değer taşımaktadır.. Yazar bu eserlerinde polemik gücünü de açık bir şekilde ortaya koymakta, göstermektedir.. Bunları okurken kimi zaman gülecek, kimi zaman ağlamaklı olacaksınız.. Tarih bir tiyatro şeridi gibi gözünüzün önünden geçecek ve tarihin üzerindeki atlas şalı kaldırdığınızda bilinen kahramanların bir başka yüzü ile karşılaşacaksınız.. Maske ve gerçek.. Hangisi maske, hangisi gerçek, onun da bilinmediği bir kaos.. Belirsizlikler, çelişkili ipuçları.. Tarihi bir şirk çadırına benzeten konkav ve konveks aynaları aradan çıkartıp gerçeği çıplak gözle gördüğümüzde herhalde, farklı bir manzara ile karşı karşıya kalacağız.. Ama gözleri bozuk olanlar için çıplak göz sadece bir karanlıktır.. Tarihin zaman tünelinden geçerek, bu güne ulaşan bilgiler ışığında birçok şeyi yeniden gözden geçirmek gerekecektir.. Bu kitap bu yönde bir endişenin uyanmasına vesile olabilirse, görevini yapmış olacaktır. işaret ISBN 975-350-031 -9 Rıza Nur _ Topal Osman Olayı www.kitapsevenler.com Merhabalar Buraya Yüklediğim e-kitaplar Aşağıda Adı Geçen Kanuna İstinaden Görme Özürlüler İçin Hazırlanmıştır Ekran Okuyucu, Braille 'n Speak Sayesinde Bu Kitapları Dinliyoruz Amacım Yayın Evlerine Zarar Vermek Değildir Bu e-kitaplar Normal Kitapların Yerini Tutmayacağından Kitapları Beyenipte Engelli Olmayan Arkadaşlar Sadece Kitap Hakkında Fikir Sahibi Olduğunda Aşağıda Adı Geçen Yayın Evi, Sahaflar, Kütüphane, ve Kitapçılardan Temin Edebilirler Bu Kitaplarda Hiç Bir Maddi Çıkarım Yoktur Böyle Bir Şeyide Düşünmem Bu e-kitaplar Kanunen Hiç Bir Şekilde Ticari Amaçlı Kullanılamaz Bilgi Paylaştıkça Çoğalır Yaşar Mutlu Not: 5846 Sayılı Kanunun "altıncı Bölüm-Çeşitli Hükümler " bölümünde yeralan "EK MADDE 11. - Ders kitapları dahil, alenileşmiş veya yayımlanmış yazılı ilim ve edebiyat eserlerinin engelliler için üretilmiş bir nüshası yoksa hiçbir ticarî amaç güdülmeksizin bir engellinin kullanımı için kendisi veya üçüncü bir kişi tek nüsha olarak ya da engellilere yönelik hizmet veren eğitim kurumu, vakıf veya dernek gibi kuruluşlar tarafından ihtiyaç kadar kaset, CD, braill alfabesi ve benzeri 87matlarda çoğaltılması veya ödünç verilmesi bu Kanunda öngörülen izinler alınmadan gerçekleştirilebilir."Bu nüshalar hiçbir şekilde satılamaz, ticarete konu edilemez ve amacı dışında kullanılamaz ve kullandırılamaz. Ayrıca bu nüshalar üzerinde hak sahipleri ile ilgili bilgilerin bulundurulması ve çoğaltım amacının belirtilmesi zorunludur." maddesine istinaden web sitesinde deneme yayınına geçilmiştir. T.C.Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı Bilgi İşlem ve Otomasyon Dairesi Başkanlığı Ankara Bu kitaplar hazırlanırken verilen emeye harcanan zamana saydı duyarak Lütfen Yukarıdaki ve Aşağıdaki Açıklamaları Silmeyin Tarayan Yaşar Mutlu web sitesi www.yasarmutlu.com www.kitapsevenler.com e-posta yasarmutlu@kitapsevenler.com yasarmutlu@yasarmutlu.com mutlukitap@hotmail.com kitapsevenler@gmail.com Kamal